


Do cats always land on their feet?

by MestariYN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Coming Out, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Homophobia, Human Nature, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regret, Self-Acceptance, Volleyball Matches, knife/bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MestariYN/pseuds/MestariYN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji, former setter of Fukurodani, lives a fairly normal student life until a rather fateful night where things start to change entirely. (I terribly suck at summaries, please apologize)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Akaashi, however, could not help but to keep looking deep in those eyes; eyes that seemed to devour him; eyes that seemed to be able to read his mind; eyes that slowly undressed him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people come from different places, they do have different accents as well. With that being the case, it was rather difficult to use Japanese accents since the fictions is entirely written in English. I therefore chose to make use of different english accents (including slang). So that’s why Bokuto has an Irish, Oikawa a London, Akaashi a Canadian, Haiba, Morisuke and Shimizu an American and Kuroo a British accent. Hope you like it.

_What's your indulgence…_

On November 01st, Akaashi Keiji got off the Yamanote-Linie at the Shibuya-station and followed the crowd outside where they all ended up at the world's busiest pedestrian crossing: the Shibuya Crossing. All day long, every single day, thousands of pedestrians crossed at the same time from five different directions – and Akaashi was amongst them. It was a spectacle that repeated every two minutes. And the neon would not end at the crossing.

It was Friday. And it was night.

Akaashi sighed under his umbrella. It had been raining for days now and it seemed as if nothing could stop the cold water dripping from the sky. No stars were visible that night; only the bright street and neon light above him. And while he was walking along the road, his phone all of a sudden started to ring almost hysterically: Bokuto Koutarou.

“Hmmm”

“Aye, Akaashi? Where are ye?” Bokutos voice sounded rather excited.

“On my way.” Akaashi said, crossing the next street.

“C’mon…hurry up! We’ve been waiting for ages… Have ye forgotten what day today is, you muppet?”

“Was there anything special?” Anyone who’d seen Akaashi could tell that he was absolutely not interested in any special days. At least not today.

“I, Bokuto Koutarou, passed successfully all the exams I was given to do.” Bokuto’s voice was filled with nothing but pride; pride and no small degree of narcissism. Bokuto had done those tests in order to enter college class next year. He stated that he came up with this idea after having seen the girls in those classes: girls, which were unreasonably beautiful. Akaashi, however, thought it was an unreasonably stupid idea – and only Bokuto himself would come up with an idea of such nature.

“Yes yes…” Ever since he'd heard that Bokuto passed his tests, Akaashi wondered how low the actual level of those tests must have been, that even someone like Bokuto could pass. But still, he had to admit that he’s going to miss his blunt, hotheaded and childish friend. They’d see each other only for practise and wouldn’t have much time to hang out afterwards.

Bokuto kept whining. “Where are you…? The queue is incredibly large! It seems like everyone wants to go clubbing tonight! Getting a little ossified. Oikawa’s already here.” Bokuto giggled. “I heard his wee girlfriend dumped him the other day -”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Five minutes.”

“Aye! Hurry up!” The call ended.

Akaashi sighed and muttered “This’ gonna be a long night…” while putting his phone back.

Bokuto was right. The queue in front of the club was enormous. A great sparkling sign just above the door told Akaashi that he was on the right place: a fancy club called _Human Nature._ Akaashi closed his umbrella, crossed the street and kept looking for Bokuto. And in the midst of this huge crowd –

“Akaashi!” Bokuto had his arm lifted. “A-kaaashi!”.

As he got closer, he recognized the other guys that were standing around Bokuto; Oikawa Tooru from Aoba Josai who’d started to study in Tokyo; some of his classmates and Haiba Lev, Morisuke Yaku and some other guys from Nekoma. The former captain of Nekoma, however, seemed to be absent.

“Hi, Ak-aashi. What took ye so long?”

“Later.” Akaashi waved him off.

“I’m freezing to death.” Oikawa wailed. “Can we go inside now? Ahhh- Look at that bag of people. We’re so bloody lucky that we already paid. ”

“Well, I haven’t covered mine yet“ Akaashi said.

“I did. Because I somehow knew that you’d be running late.” Bokuto showed a small ticket and handed it over to Akaashi. “Take that and get the stamp from the bucks over there.”

Before Akaashi had left, he heard Lev yelling “Hurry up!”

As soon as Akaashi got the stamp in exchange to his ticket, the group headed inside. The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the mountains during summer – but as they left the entrance behind, the “hurricane” revealed itself as the pumping heart of the club: music.

  _..A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop  
__A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got…_

Everything in the club seemed a bit more extravagant, yet outlandish as anyone could have possibly imagined, considering the rather ordinary outside. People from every walk of life, from every corner of Tokyo spilled through _Nature'_ s door. And the costumes they wore were either fancy or bizarre. Once everyone was inside, they were automatically drawn into the web - and they were caught in it. It was a club which gave the impression of having the ability to pull the strings. Akaashi felt it was a somewhat sinister place. On the other hand, he was aware of the fact that this was the way how Bokuto chose to celebrate something.

“Alright guys! Get some scoops! It’s my treat!” Bokuto’s mood seemed to have even risen since they had entered the club. He’d already been in a good mood, not to mention, yet now he was practically at risk to explode sooner or later.

 _Human Nature_ was not just a place for vast parties; ever since its opening it had been famous for offering a huge variety of drinks from everywhere all around the globe: names such as Black Manhatten, Dirty Vegas, Fawlty Tower, Adrenaline and many more - its list appeared to be endless.

“I’ll get my most beloved Dirty Vegas.” Oikawas eyes started to shine.

Once each of the guys had been provided with their drinks (a “Nothing but Pink” for Haiba Lev; a “Dirty Vegas” for Oikawa; a “Fawlty Tower” for Bokuto and a mixed Martini for both Akaashi and Yaku) they sat down at the bar and relaxed for a while.

“Congrates, Bokuto-senpai!” Lev shouted and lifted his glass. In response, Bokuto took a huge bow and acted quite oddly. “Thanks horse!”

“I can’t believe Kouta-chan did so well at the test.” Oikawa said in quite a teasing manner, not meeting Bokuto’s eyes. The other seemed as if he hadn’t heard this. In the end, Oikawa’s statement remained unnoticed for the rest of night.

 

•   •   •   •

 

The night went on. After having had his third cocktail, Akaashi silently decided to loosen up and get roaring drunk. And while Bokuto and Oikawa were busy making out with some girls, he went straight back to the bar, running into none other than Shimizu Kiyoko, Karasuno High's former manager. Like Oikawa, she had graduated and moved - due to her studies - to Tokyo.

“Hi Kiyoko.”

“Ou, hi.” Kiyoko put her glass down. “How’re you doing?”

Akaashi could not help but to recognize that Shimizu must have been facing a tough time. If rumors were true – and in Akaashi’s experience they mostly were - she and Kuroo had just recently broken up. He coughed and said: „Long time no see.”

“Ya, it’s been a while. Things have been busy, y’know.” She informed. She turned to face him as she blurted: “oou”.

“Yes?”

“Bokuto and the other guys are around.”

“Kuroo isn’t here.” He said briefly.

“I wouldn’t mind if he was actually.” She said as another guy of Nekoma’s Team interrupted the two of them. And after a quick exchange of words and hello's, she left hand in hand with the guy.

Akaashi thought he’d better had a seat for a moment before he’d join the others again and ordered a “Dirty Vegas” as suddenly someone took the empty seat next to him, saying “I'll have the same.”

The guy who had sit down beside him, had a rather odd hairstyle that somehow stuck up on various angles; a beautifully shaped nose and feline golden orbs as eyes completed the face. Akaashi was a few inches shorter than Kuroo.

“Ou, Kuroo.” Akaashi said.

Kuroo looked at him briefly, just so enough that Akaashi felt he had seen right through him with piercing eyes. Before Akaashi could add anything else, the drinks came and Kuroo’s attentions turned for a while towards the cocktail in front of him. Then, within a split second the drink was all gone and Kuroo’s tongue touched softly the glass in order to get the last few remaining drops.

Looking at Kuroo, Akaashi could not help but to admire him; admire him for everything he got. He had the nicest face he had ever seen and even his tongue appeared as if it had been given as a gift from descended angels. And yet, Kuroo Tetsurou was perhaps somehow the most frightening person he'd ever had to deal with. But Akaashi Keiji enjoyed looking at him ever since they first met in the court several years ago.

Akaashi must have been staring for way too long as Kuroo put down his glass, hesitantly shook him off his reverie, nudging his hand softly and leaving the light scent of perfume and alcohol with him as he pulled back. “Akaashi?”

Akaashi shook his head. “Yeah, sorry. I was just absent-minded.”

“I see.” Kuroo had a nice voice, too; low and smooth and it did remind Akaashi someway of molten chocolate over fresh fruits: strawberry or banana, for instance.

Kuroo turned away and spoke to the bartender. “Double mixed martini.”

“Same for me.”

“You still have your Vegas.” Kuroo said.

“I- I do, yes.” Akaashi laughed. >Why am I so embarrassing…<

Kuroo now turned to face Akaashi completely. He leaned closer to him, offering up a better view of his chest; Akaashi swallowed nervously and looked away, hoping, almost begging that he wasn't drooling.

“How many drinks have you had tonight?” Kuroo asked.

“I think this is my fourth…” Akaashi said and for no reason he blurted out. “I can take it. I can take that and more.”

Kuroo broke out into a smile; a smile that Akaashi had rarely seen before. It characterized perfectly the moment he was in, the feelings he was having while looking at Kuroo: it was nothing but a wolfish smile.

“I bet you _can_ take in a lot. A lot more than eyes can actually see.” He snickered.

The Bartender suddenly turned to them and put the glass which contained the mixed Martini in front of Kuroo. He then grabbed the glass, raised it smoothly and said with a simple nod: “Cheers”.

Akaashi could not stop the fast beating of his heart as he watched Kuroo sipping at his Martini. He grabbed his own glass and emptied it in next no time just to give himself a reason to look down. After he put down the glass, he felt that his head was already beginning to throb, his inhibitions slowly but surely slipping away from him.

“It’s been a while since we met each other…” Kuroo said. And for a quick moment he placed his hand atop Akaashi’s arm – and Akaashi instantly wished this moment, those seconds would have lasted longer.

Kuroo continued as if nothing had happened. “I do remember the last game we had… by the time it ended I thought I was going to die.”

“Yeah, I felt the same. I couldn’t use my arms for weeks.” Akaashi replied with a short laugh, his voice overly light and airy. He tried to avoid direct eye-contact with Kuroo. But he had not much success in doing so.

“How do you like the place?” Kuroo asked, emptying his glass.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Kuroos lips were almost hypnotising as they moved to form the next syllables “Once you’re here, things tend to get a little … _weird.”_

Akaashi gulped and simply nodded.

Kuroo, however, seemed as if he was genuinely enjoying his effect on Akaashi. As a result, he moved closer, lessening the space between their faces and said softly: “How about a little dance?”

Akaashi could not completely process what was happening at that moment nor was he able to say something as Kuroo took his hand and the two of them made their way through the crowd right into the heart of the dancefloor. Kuroo turned towards Akaashi and all of a sudden he felt aware of the other man’s heated gaze.

  _…If ya like what ya see end your curiosity…_

Kuroo was a great dancer and in a trice he dangerously lessened the space between them. Akaashi could feel his heat as their bodies sensually touched against each other. He felt he was about to explode, as Kuroo held him in place and grazed his ear with his mouth, causing Akaashi to close his eyes and emit a small unconscious groan.

“Let me kiss you.”

_…let your mind roam free…_

His fingers clenched at Kuroo’s side as Akaashi looked nervously at him who tilted his face downwards. He pressed his soft lips against Akaashis, sensitively at first. Akaashi felt him lick his lower lips for the space of a few breaths before he threw in the towel and opened his mouth so that Kuroo could slip his tongue in. He then encircled his arms around Kuroo's neck. No one seemed to take notice of the two. And though the club was filled with laughter, voices and loud music, Akaashi could hear the light smacking, yet wet sounds of their lips and tongues against each other.

But then it was all over, and slowly, they parted.

Akaashi, however, could not help but to keep looking deep in Kuroo’s eyes; eyes that seemed to devour him; eyes that seemed to be able to read his mind; eyes that slowly undressed him. He saw the other licking his lips, his hands slowly moving all over his back and downwards to his hips.

“Kuroo –“ Akaashi moaned.

“Don’t be shy… why don’t you call me _Tetsurou_?”He finished before capturing Akaashi’s lips in a second kiss. This kiss, however, was way hotter than the first one: two overly fiery tongues fighting for dominance and Akaashi could feel his fast heartbeat in tune to his. His mouth tasted far better than it had any right to and he felt a familiar build up in his stomach, making his movements more urgent as Kuroo’s arms pushed him even closer.

  _Do you like it naughty, …_

“Ku-… Tetsurou… I can’t… hold it back.” Akaashi groaned out, hands moving over his muscular body to the bottom of Kuroo’s thin top, fully intending to strip him naked and feast on the beautiful flesh, leaving bites and kisses everywhere and anywhere possible – despite the fact that they would've had an entire club watching them.

 … _do you like it nice?_

Things were getting out of hand far too quickly: Kuroo grabbed his hands and together they ran, almost fled out of the crowd, passing the washrooms and ended up in a room at the end of a small corridor. A silent “klick” and the door was locked and only a muffled sound reached their ears.

  _I'm your suplier of lust, love and fire tonight_

Akaashi groaned as he looked at Kuroo who pushed him on the wall, grinding hard against him. He buried his face at the side of Akaashi’s neck, sucking and biting and licking before he ended up attacking his lips once again. Akaashi could feel his neck throbbing in every spot where Kuroo's mouth had just been, as he pulled away for a second, throwing his head back to fill his lungs with the so much needed air - his nails digging into Kuroo’s back. Akaashi sighed as Kuroos hand reached his growing erection, slipping it then inside the tight jeans he wore. And soon after, Kuroo’s tongue left his hot mouth as he kneeled down, taking off Akaashi’s tight jeans and black boxers.  

_…All you desire is yours if the asking is right …_

Finally, Kuroo licked a strip of skin, slowly at first, starting from the base and ending up at the tip, where he focused most of his attention for a while before giving filthy open mouthed kisses to the length of his pulsing erection. Akaashi clutched at his hair and he heard himself making the most wanton noises he had ever heard coming out of his mouth. In pure erection he imagined seeing stars as he could feel the tip of his member hitting Kuroo’s throat and the sides of his mouth. Akaashi watched it then disappear over and over and over past those soft, seemingly devilish lips; his eyes devoured every inch of his hot body and Akaashi's felt the warm tongue lave over the thick, pulsing vein as a bit of drool started dripping down his cheek. Kuroo pulled back for a second, his chest heaving as he gasped for some air. But before he knew it or was able to say something, Kuroo’s lips were back; and Akaashi had to admit silently, that he was thoroughly enjoying the fact having his best piece sucked by the attractive man beneath him. Every pulsing nerve in his body was on fire; his breathing was fast and his legs were quivering in pleasure.

And then there was another feeling, stronger than ever before he felt it: he could feel his erection pulsing harder and tensing up…

  _…so just…_

Akaashi felt as if he was in a heated oven. His hair was a mess and his face was glistening with sweat. But his rather drunk mind did not care at all. Instead, all he wanted, _all he wished_ was that his filthy lust and desire - that had awoken some time ago - got breastfed. And he raised his eyes with difficulty and for a second that seemed to be endless, came a dizziness on him where he thought he was about to fall. He looked down, seeing Kuroo staring back with the most smoldering gaze he had ever seen. And this particular gaze sent him over the edge. Kuroo was like a drug: dangerous, intoxicating, thrilling - and sexy.

“Fuck me.” He blurted out. “ _Tetsurou_ … grant me this wish. Fuck me… now”

"Akaashi - " Kuroo began, pressing a wet kiss on his stomach before his lips found its way back to the others neck, letting his hot breath roll down. Akaashi had not gotten enough of Kuroo – not yet. And so he unzipped Kuroo’s trousers and assisted him dragging his boxers and shirt off, kicking them away before eventually reaching to do the same to his own.

“You can’t imagine how turned on I am right now.” He whispered, licking the back of Kuroo’s ear before he turned his face to the wall.

“Maybe I do.” Kuroo mouthed against the back of Akaashi's neck.

  _…Desnudate (get naked)  
__Desnudate (for me)…_

Akaashi felt him slide in almost completely; he groaned. He rolled his hips back against Kuroo's and he instantly felt he was going to pass out. He felt his inner volcano erupting; hot blood rushed through his veins and into his head. Magical, yet filthy lust spread all over his body.

“Kuroo –“ he mewled, desperately breathing in air as Kuroo started to pump his hips faster and faster; his strong nails digging into Akaashis heaving chest, while Akaashi threw back his head uncontrollably as his orgasm seemingly built up. And as Kuroo seemed to have hit a particular spot in him, his body writhed in pleasure, while he was getting louder and louder.

_…quitate la ropa  
Librase ahora…_

Akaashi could barely register what was happening. He could barely register himself drooling. Sweat ran all over his body and his cramped fingers tried in vain to find grip on the wall he was facing.

“Kuroo…ah” He stuttered, eyes closing in delirious arousal. In response, Kuroo licked the back of his neck before burying his head in Akaashi’s shoulder, devouring him with teeth and tongue, leaving his marks here and there.

Akaashi could feel Kuroo’s left hand moving upwards, touching sensually his lips, occasionally playing with it, before digging into his neck. He felt his hot breath near his ear, whispering sweet nothings. And due to this and his orgasm, Akaashi’s muscles contracted, which caused for Kuroo alternating sensations of tightness and relief as he gave a few deep strokes before releasing inside Akaashi – he could feel the others hot come. Strong arms wrapping around him and Kuroo pressed his hot, sweaty body against Akaashi’s back.

_… (get naked)_

 Akaashi took a deep breath…

_… (for me)…_

•   •   •   •

**Additional scene: Bokuto and Oikawa failed**

“We all know what’s gonna happen, don’t we?” Oikawa said.

“Do we?” Yaku asked.

“We do.”

“And what’s gonna happen, hu?” Bokuto asked, watching the girls in front of him.

“You’ll be turned down.” Oikawa giggled.

“Haaa?” Bokuto took one last shot. “Stall the ball, guys! Watch me and learn.”

And so Oikawa and Yaku did. Their eyes followed Bokuto, followed every movement of him and the girls he was talking to; and Oikawa’s eyes widened as he saw the girls seemed not to be interested in the former Volleyball Captain. He returned without saying a word.

Oikawa laughed and Yaku said: “You’re not their type Bo, are ya?”

Oikawa handed his drink over, his left hand went briefly through his hair as he said “Watch me and learn something.”

And so Bokuto and Yaku did. The disappointed face Bokuto had made rapidly disappeared and he broke out into a smile as he saw Oikawa returning, rather unhappy. He raised his voice: “Didn’t ya say we’d learn something, hu?”

But before Oikawa could say something, Haiba Lev, who had stood wordlessly behind them, took a deep breath, gathering all his courage and went on to talk to the girls himself.

“He’ll fail.” Bokuto said amused.

“Yeah. Lev-chan is way too clumsy for them.” Oikawa said.

But then something happened what neither of them had seen coming: the girls invited Lev to stay with them, even worse: they started to dance. Oikawa and Bokuto seemed unable to speak as Lev turned his face swiftly towards them, winked whilst a victorious smile appeared before his full attention turned again towards the girls.

“It seems like Lev taught you something.” Yaku giggled.

 

•   •   •   •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made use of the following songs for this chapter:
> 
> A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) - Fergie, Q-Tip and GoonRock  
> Get Naked (I got a plan) – Britney Spears  
> Desnudate – Christina Aguilera
> 
> The club's name is a hommage to Madonna's same-titled song


	2. Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi Kuroo, sorry for being late. I’m in Torono Town over the weekend.  
> I’ll call you once I’m back in Tokyo, alright?"
> 
> He sent the text without having another look at it and put his phone back into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves Canadian (Akaashi), British (Kageyama) and Scottish (Tanaka) accents (and slang).

_Promise me  
_ _You won't let them put out your fire_

Akaashi sat in a train and was listening to a variety of songs on his IPod whilst the train was heading to Torono Town, [Miyagi Prefecture](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miyagi_Prefecture). Rather absent-minded, he kept skipping songs ever since he got in the train while watching the swift sunrise over green lands, letting the wet grass sparkle and shine. Not many people were on this train on this relatively cool Saturday morning, and no one seemed to care much that Akaashi was in. But he didn’t mind. He sighed and his forehead came to rest at the flat window.

He wanted to sleep, at least having a little nap. But due to his annoying phone he couldn’t sleep at all. Kuroo kept texting him for a while now, but Akaashi was unsure, what he was supposed to say. He sighed, wanting to throw his phone across the entire train, knowing it would not stop Kuroo from texting him. He ultimately decided to turn it off for a while, at least as long he was on the train. Just a few minutes later, he fell asleep.

•   •   •   •

The train stopped later in the morning at the station in Torono Town, where Akaashi eventually got off. Now, standing there, carrying a bag on his back, he started to look around as he saw Tobio Kageyama, Karasuno High’s setter, waving.

Neither of them had expected that the two setters would become friends after they met the very first time in Tokyo, where Karasuno attended the away games. Several times they were pitted against each other – with Fukurōdani being the winner most of the time. But they kept in touch ever since and they visited each other as often as they could.

Tobio Kageyama had changed and matured in the last two years. Now being the captain of Karasuno, he was in charge for holding the team in check whenever things seemed to get a little off-stage. His hair was longer than the last they had seen each other and presumably his sharp tongue must have gotten even sharper, too.

“Hi Kageyama, how’s going?

“It’s going great.” Kageyama answered, as he reached him and gave Akaashi a short hug. “It’s definitely going great. I’m on the mend, you know. I just got a call from Yamaguchi that he’s going to be the new Vice-Captain since Tsukki turned down the offer. My grades at school are getting better and better and believe it or not we’ve qualified for the nationals next spring. So as you can see, there is a lot that need to be done.”

“Wow, busy man.” Akaashi said. “How’s Hinata doing? I haven’t seen him since…huu… I don’t even know… “

"Well, he’s been dating Yachi for a while now so he’s definitely keeping things on track.” Kageyama replied with a smirk. “However, in the meantime I have to watch over a dreadful 1-year student, you _can’t_ believe it. He parades around the gym as if he owned it! ”

Akaashi laughed. “You’re being _very_ friendly, Kags.”

“Does it surprise you?” Kageyama raised his eyebrows.

“Not at all.” Akaashi admitted. “But still. Every time when I see you, it constantly surprises me how much you’ve grown since the first time we met.”

“I think I can take that as a compliment?”

The two of them left the station and headed straight to Kageyama’s parents’ house, where his mother was already waiting. Ever since the first day he had stayed overnight at Kags house, his parents had treated him very kind and in a way as if he was their own son, since Kageyama had no siblings. That was one of the main reasons why Akaashi liked coming to see his friend every now and then.

After having a protein-rich lunch at Kags house, they went out. They had no plan to go anywhere in particular; but since Kageyama was present, they ended up at the gym where they practised volleyball for a while, serving each other while busy talking about everything they came up.

   
•   •   •   •

“Let’s get a cup of tea and have a _short_ chin-wag. Something seems to be troubling you apparently, right?” Kageyama said, sitting on his bed in his room the next morning while checking his phone. “I suppose we’d better sit down then for a while.”

“Why do you think so?” Akaashi asked.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I know you well enough already to tell that something isn’t as it should be. Go and have a shower and then let’s go.”

Akaashi did what he was told to do and left the room, his head full of questions and “what-if’s”. As he walked in the bathroom - his clothes and towel were already there - he thought about what he could tell Kageyama. It was quite obvious that the other seemed to know – or at least guess – something. He took off his boxers and stepped under the shower, hot water raining down over his skin.

About an hour later, they left the house. As they were walking along the street, Akaashi remained silent, [wrapped](https://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/wrapped.html) [in](https://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/in.html) [thought](https://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/thought.html). Kageyama gave him a short look every now and then, but decided to ask him once they had their teas.

Fifteen minutes later, they got in an exquisite looking coffee bar, where they sat down near the window. The young waitress turned up and handed the cards over, before leaving them again for a couple of minutes.

“What is that for a tea?” Akaashi asked. “ _Late-feel-good tea_. It that its real name?”

“It is, actually.”

As either of them had ordered their drinks and some cake, Kageyama laid back and stared for a while at Akaashi, seemingly trying to read the others mind. He sighed, moved forward and said: “What happened?”

“Why do you think something had happened?

“Because you didn’t sleep a wink last night.” He said. “That’s the main reason why I couldn’t sleep very well either.”

“Really? I wonder why you didn’t say a word.”

“Ou, that’s easy to explain.” Kageyama said. “I felt it was too late for a bedtime story.” 

“Ah, there we go.”

But before either of them could say anything more, the tea and the cake turned up. The waitress put the chocolate cake in front of Kageyama and the cheese cake in front of Akaashi, whose attention turned fully towards his tea.

“What?” Kageyama wondered, taking his cup.

“The colour looks rather strange, doesn’t it? Is it all this colour?”

“Yes, that’s quite normal.” He replied. “Try.”

And as Akaashi nipped at his cup, Kageyama said: “You’re going to be really _bright_ now.”

“Really?” Akaashi asked before he tasted the tea.

“We’ll see.”

“Hmm...” Akaashi swallowed. “It’s great. I like it!”

“Ou well… I’ve brighten his day.” Kageyama nipped at his tea.

“I feel so alive suddenly.” Akaashi giggled.

“Ou, wonderful.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “You know, we could put that line in the commercials and I’m sure this tea will be sold out soon after it hit the stores.”

Akaashi laughed as Kageyama continued: “But you do look much better now, you know. Because when you got up this morning, you looked like a rather bizarre copy of Ozzy Osbourne. I was so frightened. But anyway, off you go now with your story. I mean that’s the reason why we’ve come here actually. Ouu, and please tell me _everything_. You know how I hate to get news second hand.”

“Well… to put it plainly, I got laid in a locked room inside of a club.” Akaashi said. “ _Human Nature,_ you know. We’ve been there the last time you came to see me in Tokyo.”

“Really?” Kageyama raised his eyebrows. “Who? Do I know him…?”

Akaashi sighed “You do. You actually met _him_.” He cut himself off with another sigh “It’s Kuroo.”

Kageyama put down his cup. “That’s a surprise. And what troubles you so deeply that either of us couldn’t sleep?”

“Because of the fact that it was Kuroo.”

“He isn’t very picky, is he?” Kageyama asked, knowing the answer already.

“Obviously not.” Akaashi smirked.

Kageyama sighed. “Then I think I don’t quite understand. I know that you’re very fond of him despite the fact you guys played in different teams and your friend Bokuto gets along very well with him. Also,” he lowered the tone of his voice. “I know it’s not your first time having sex with a guy. And since it was Kuroo, I imagine you must’ve been very pleased afterwards.”

Akaashi felt his checks blushing.

_The only heaven I'll be sent to…_

Rapidly changing pictures of that particular night appeared in his head; Kuroos soft lips on his, his hands all over his sweaty body. He could even feel his hot breath rolling down his neck which automatically sent him chills up and down his spine, a distant sound echoing through his head: quitate la ropa. Akaashi could feel his presence, his heat, his touch as if he’d stood right behind him. But Kuroo was not there. He was not here.

_…Is when I'm alone with you_

Not willing to provide Kageyama with a proper answer, he simply nodded. The other seemed to accept this response as he continued: “So, having now collected all these facts, I don’t understand why _this_ caused a sleepless night.”

“I –“ Akaashi started, but Kageyama interrupted. “Have you told this to anyone else? Your friends? Bokuto?”

“No, I haven’t.” Akaashi replied quickly. “At least not yet. I’m not even sure if I should tell this Bokuto. I mean, he has known Kuroo for so long and as you said, they’re really close. Bokuto calls him occasionally his brother. So maybe Kuroo will turn to him, seeking for some help or advice.”

“I don’t suppose he’ll get either of it.” Kageyama said harshly.

“He isn’t as stupid as you think.” Akaashi said with a defending tone. 

“I never said he’s stupid. I just don’t think Kuroo is so desperate that he would need any advice or help from Bokuto. Unlike you. You do need sometimes a helping hand. Remember the last time?”

“Ah, c’mon Kags, why do you dwell on that now?” He said, rolling his eyes. 

“Because I always want the pleasure of saying _I_ told you so.” Kageyama replied swiftly.

“Can we go back to the story?” Akaashi asked, rather annoyed.

“Sure.” Was the answer. “So tell me now why is this troubling you so much?”

“As I previously said, it’s mainly because of Kuroo. I- I…” He began to stutter.

“Why is it so hard for you to say that you like him?” Kageyama asked.

“I do. I really do. I get so excited when he’s around. But I feel like a huge mess in my head. Though he’s not picky, I’d like to know what he thinks. What he feels.” Akaashi said.

“Then ask him. Isn’t he texting you all the time since you’ve come here?”

“Yes, he is. But I don’t know what I should say. I can’t just say something… as… >hey kuroo, I liked the other night…<, can I?”

“Well, you could. You could say that you liked the way how he sucked you off.”

“Ssshhhht!” Akaashi cautiously checked if any of the other customers had heard what Kageyama just said. Luckily, it seemed not to be the case. He hissed: “That’s no one’s business.”

“Sorry.” But Kageyama seemingly felt not guilty at all.

Akaashi sighed: “Anyway… I can’t tell him that. So should I go back to normal and act like nothing happened? Man, I feel like… a coward right now, you know. And it’s embarrassing.”

“Rather than ignoring him, you should go and actually see him. Talk to him from eye-to-eye.” Kageyama said, sipping on his tea.

Akaashi’s eye widened.

“Akaashi, you’ve got a brain, don’t you? And you’ve got one or the other reasonable ability. Stop whining and call him once you’re back because I don’t think you’ll call him while I’m present.”

“No, I definitely won’t call him while you’re present. You couldn’t keep your mouth shut.” He said pointedly.

“That might be true.” Kageyama said. “Then send him a text that you’re going to call him once you’re back in Tokyo. And don’t forget to apologise for the delay.

“Alright… I send him a quick text right now.”

“Great.”

As he said, he typed a short message:

_Hi Kuroo, sorry for being late. I’m in Torono Town over the weekend.  
_ _I’ll call you once I’m back in Tokyo, alright?_

He sent the text without having another look at it and put his phone back into his pocket.

“Something is quite bizarre.” Kageyama said slowly. 

“What is quite _bizarre_?” Akaashi said, imitating Kageyamas accent.

“I feel like this all is sending you a signal. I mean, you do like him as well as he might like you…, you guys have dirty sex –“

“ _Ssschhht_ ”

“- behind a locked door... I mean, it’s obvious, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you love him?” Kageyama asked bluntly, meeting the others eye.

Akaashi was surprised. “Well… I think he-“

“No, Akaashi. Answer the question.” 

“Why do you ask me such a question?” Akaashi asked instead.

“Because I know how you hate facing facts.”

“I don’t hate facing facts. I just don’t understand why you ask me this in particular… like out of the blue.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Kageyama wondered. “Since we’ve been talking about it, you never – not once – said, that you love him. It seems like you’re trying to avoid the fact. That’s why I’m asking.”

Akaashi sighed, as Kageyama said: “Tell me: Do you love him… or do you not?”

 

•   •   •   •

 

**Additional scene: Tanaka has not changed**

 

The first they heard was a noise that came from right behind them. “Hi, city boy.”

As Kageyama and Akaashi turned around, they saw Tanaka Ryūnosuke, Karasunos former wing spiker crossing the street.

“What was his name again?” Akaashi whispered.

“Tanaka.” Kageyama replied, just right before Tanaka reached them.

“Hi, city boy!” Tanaka said. “Wit are yae doing down here?”

“Visiting Tobio.”

“Wit?” Tanaka said harshly. “Our Tobio. Hey hey… he got a friend. That's pure dead brilliant, man!”

“I’m surprised that you remember me.” Akaashi said. “Since we haven’t met each other for such a long time.”

“Anno, anno.” Tanaka said. “I’m surprised, too man. But I wouldn’t forget yae! I wouldn’t forget the owl of Fukurōdani.”

“Are you up to something?” Akaashi asked.

“Dunno.” Tanaka said. “Just waiting for Yuu.” 

“Isn’t he waiting right there at the bus stop?” Kageyama said, pointing his index finger on the bus stop across the street. Nishinoya Yuu, Karasunos former Libero, stood there, waving and yelling. “Tanaka!”

“I must go!” Tanka said, surprisingly giving both Kageyama and Akaashi a short hug and crossed the street. The last they heard was Tanaka shouting: “You're a pure goon, man! Why didn’t yae text me, eh?”

“I think.” Akaashi giggled. “Not all of Karasunos former players have changed.”

“I doubt he ever will.” Kageyama said.

 

•   •   •   •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made use of the following songs for this chapter:
> 
> Promise – Slash (feat. Chris Cornell)  
> Take me to church – Hozier
> 
>  
> 
> The “Late-feel-good” tea is based on a chinese tea.


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi felt his nervousness rising, when he reached the door to Kuroo’s apartment. He wanted to turn and run away, but strangely his feet did not follow his order. His knees were shivering and his hands reached out slowly to ring the bell. Although he had showered in the morning, he felt cold sweat running down his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters involves Canadian (Akaashi), British (Kuroo) and Irish (Bokuto) and American (Morisuke & Haiba) accents (and slang)

“Oy, oy, Akaashi.” Bokuto shouted. “Wake up!”

“I’m not sleeping…” Akaashi muttered. He lifted his head a little. “It’s way too late for you to be yelling anyway.”

Bokuto sat beside him on the couch, watching the latest Bond film that was available on DVD - “Skyfall” -, as he felt Akaashi’s head softly touching his shoulders.

“I didn’t know that you’re so cuddly.” Bokuto giggled, having a short look at his friend whose eyes opened slowly.

“I’m not…”

“Aye.” Bokuto said, as he stood up. “I’ll go to the jacks for a sec.”

“Hmm.” Akaashi muttered, as his phone rang. With closed eyes, he reached out to grab his phone from the couch and checked the message he got. It was from Kuroo.

_“Let’s meet tomorrow in my apartment.”_

All of a sudden, his tiredness was all swept away as he had read the message. Kuroo invited him to his apartment. One week had passed since they had seen each other, and after Akaashi got back to Tokyo on Sunday night, he had called him as promised. But the call did not last as long as Akaashi had expected since Kuroo was busy with his studies.

_“Ok. What time?”_

_“Anytime you want…”_

_“Is late afternoon ok for you?”_

_“Sure!”_

“Yo texting Kuroo, hu?” Bokuto said, looking over Akaashi’s shoulders.

Akaashi jumped out of the couch, dropping his phone. “God, Bokuto.”

The other laughed and sat down on the couch as if nothing had happened. “Oy, oy, Akaashi. Why yo texting Kuroo?”

“Why not?” Akaashi answered, rather annoyed, grabbing his phone from the ground. Luckily, it seemed not to be broken.

“I met him on Saturday. He was looking for a bit of craic.” Bokuto giggled. “Though he wasn’t very... ya know…” Bokuto looked around, obviously trying to find a better word. “Because some girls talked to him and I thought they’re a total ride. But he wasn’t really interested.”

“Aha.” Akaashi said, trying not to sound too interested in the story, even though he actually was. He felt his heartbeat going faster than before and his ears seemed to burn. “Did you ask him if everything was alright?”

“Aye.” Bokuto continued. “But he waved me off. Maybe he just wasn’t really in the mood for clubbing. I definitely was. I spent hours snogging at the bar.”

“As usual.” Akaashi said, staring at his phone, but it remained silent. He put it aside and continued watching the film.

“Aye!” said Bokuto in conclusion and grabbed the coke in front of him. 

•   •   •   •

“I think I should leave now or I’ll be knackered in tomorrow’s class.” Bokuto said, as the film had ended. “I hate classes on Saturday.”

Akaashi nodded. “Then you’d better get some sleep.” He turned his TV off, before he walked over to see Boktuo out of the apartment. As he opened the front door to let Bokuto out, the other did a slight awkward bow and said. “Thanks.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “It’s alright. That’s my job as a host.”

“Aye, and you’re doing an excellent job!.” Bokuto said, but turned once again towards Akaashi. ”Oy, I’ll be out on the lash with the lads from school after class. Wanna come, hu?

“No, sorry Bo.” He replied. “I’ve something else instead.” 

•   •   •   •

First Akaashi was dreaming pleasantly, as a change came over his dreams and he turned and finally woke. He looked around but he could not see anything strange. So he laid back, closing his eyes once again.

 _Tomorrow…_ He thought. _I’ll see him again._ He breathed deep. Kuroo’s fascinating eyes appeared out of the black nothingness; he felt a bizarre dizziness taking hold of him. He could feel Kuroo’s disinfecting breath on his skin, his hand upon his. But whenever Akaashi opened his eyes, Kuroo disappeared, seemingly devoured by the darkness itself, leaving him sighing disappointedly.

_I’ll see him again…_

And this thought kept him awake for the rest of the night, whilst the rain knocked silently against the window, causing a hypnotising echo in Akaashi’s head. 

•   •   •   •

Akaashi felt his nervousness rising, when he reached the door to Kuroo’s apartment. He wanted to turn and run away, but strangely his feet did not follow his order. His knees were shivering and his hands reached out slowly to ring the bell. Although he had showered in the morning, he felt cold sweat running down his back.

And then the bell rang.

There was still some time to flee, he thought. _I can make it._

But then the door opened and Kuroo stood in front him, his eyes widened a little and smile appeared on his face. Akaashi felt his heart speeding up, and he feared that Kuroo could hear the noisy sound it made.

“There you are.” He said, still smiling.

“Yes, here I am.” It was by far the dumbest thing he heard himself saying. So dumb, he wanted to smack himself in the face.

Kuroo’s smile, however, seemed to become brighter, mainly due to Akaashi rather embarrassed reply and his obvious nervousness. _Of course_ Kuroo had noticed it, but said nothing. Instead he stepped aside in order to let Akaashi in. The latter followed the offer silently, as he heard the door snapping shut.

Kuroo went into the kitchen, from where Akaashi heard him saying: “Would you like something to drink?” 

“Yes.” Akaashi said. “Please.”

“Have a seat, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Akaashi took off his coat and sat down on the couch, allowing his eyes to wander around Kuroo’s tiny apartment. It was clean, but not too clean; full with stuff, but not overfilled. He saw plenty of books laying around and as he had a closer look, he recognized them as Kuroo’s university books.

Kuroo eventually returned with two glasses of – Akaashi could not believe his eyes – wine. The other man sat down and pressed one of the glasses in Akaashi’s empty hand. He sighed and scrutinized the content.

“Are you trying to make me drunk?” He asked bluntly.

“You’re not getting drunken after just one glass.” Kuroo replied with a smile upon his face.“

“Just because you recognize me doesn’t mean you know me.” Akaashi said, harsher than he intended to sound.

“That’s a pity. I bought it the other day and I felt it was the right occasion to open it now. Well…” He cut himself off with a short cough and said: “Cheers.”

Akaashi still followed the order and tasted the wine: it was _fabulous_. He emptied the glass as if he had not had something to drink for months. But before long, Kuroo poured some more into his glass. This time, however, the glass rested unnoticed in Akaashi’s hand.

“Why do you want to see me?” Akaashi asked.

“Well, I should be honest.” Kuroo sighed, meeting the others eyes. “I missed you.”

Akaashi gulped. “Aahh.”

“Ah?” Kuroo giggled oddly. “Is that the only thing you can say?”

“F’course not.” He mumbled.

Kuroo leaned closer, _dangerously_ closer, and said: “Then tell me something else?”

“Well… Ku-“

“ _Tetsurou.”_ The other said softly.

“- yeah, yeah right. Tetsurou… about the other night… well… uhm…” _> he’s trying to seduce me_< Akaashi barely managed to think properly. _> damn… why does he look so fucking hot…< _“I wanted to know if…” _> I want to kiss those lips< _He closed his eyes for the space of a few breaths. _> stop, Keiji… stop… think clearly. Follow your instincts…<_

“You seem a bit restless.” He heard Kuroo voice dangerously close, could even feel his breath on his face, before the other pressed a short, yet gentle kiss on his lips.

“Tetsuro…” Akaashi’s heart had begun to beat faster. “I…”

But Kuroo cut him off by putting his index finger on his lips. “What do you want for breakfast?” Kuroo whispered, his low, smooth voice echoing in Akaashi’s head, sending chills up and down his spine.

Kuroo’s lips ultimately attacked his neck, his hand slid slowly down and came to rest on his chest; he must have assuredly noticed that Akaashi’s heartbeat had painfully quadrupled, his pulse throbbing in his ears.

Akaashi raised his head slowly and Kuroo’s lips wandered to his mouth, which he devoured thankfully with his tongue, lips and teeth for a while; as he suddenly could feel Kuroo’s hot breath near his ear, as he whispered: “Trust me...” 

_…(Dime tus fantasias)…_

Akaashi took a shaky breath and closed his eyes … “I trust you.” He muttered.

_I'm not myself lately… I'm foolish…_

Akaashi was both impressed and embarrassed by how willing he complied, as Kuroo softly reached out to grab his hand. “Follow me.” And Akaashi did what he was told to: he followed Kuroo to his bedroom without another word.

As they had entered the room, Kuroo took the glass away and gave him a little push and Akaashi fell on his bed. Briefly, yet smoothly like a cat Kuroo crawled onto the bed over Akaashi, using his arms as pillars, his lips forced Akaashi’s into a rough kiss. Akaashi took it, placing one hand on his neck, the other on his back. Hands slowly but surely pushing his shirt up before taking it off, as he felt Kuroo sliding completely between his legs.

And abruptly the kiss ended. Kuroo pulled off, leaving Akaashi to open his eyes. He melted like ice under the heated gaze that met his eyes: these golden orbs would not let him escape… not yet…

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes…_

“Relax.” Kuroo whispered, as he all of a sudden bandaged Akaashi eyes with his tie, leaving the other nervously [overwhelmed](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/overwhelmed.html). Akaashi felt his pants being removed as Kuroo’s hand slid up his legs gracefully. He [moaned](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/moaned.html) and filled his lungs with air. Kuroo’s lips started gently to explore his body; from the tender feet to the shivering knees; from the shivering knees to trembling hips; from the trembling hips to the muscle flexing stomach; from the muscle flexing stomach to the pulsing neck; his lips caressed his skin.

It almost seemed crazy how Kuroo managed to awake, yet inflame his lust and desire that he panicked it would drive him mad, as he felt his mouth water. Akaashi threw is head to the side, digging his nails hard into the blanket.

_I touch on you more and more every time…_

Akaashi felt his hand upon his, he felt his toned chest heaving against his. He gasped in delight as the other devoured his mouth, two tongues seemingly pitted against each other.

“I can’t –“ Akaashi started, as he freed his mouth from Kuroo’s.

“Ssshhht.” Kuroo put softly his index finger upon his lips and whispered: “We’re not done yet.” And he went slowly downwards, circling his tongue sensually over Akaashi’s chest, before closing his lips around his navel – Akaashi’s breath hitching again and again at the feeling of the hot mouth, the wet tongue and the gooseflesh-causing breath, imagining how _sexy_ and _intoxicating_ the other must have looked whilst doing this.

“Kuroo –“ he mewled, trying to capture all the feelings that seemed to overrun him

But when Kuroo’s lips eventually reached the center of his lust, namely the tip of his cock, Akaashi moaned louder than before, as he felt his member disappearing in Kuroo’s [luscious](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/luscious.html) mouth over and over again, before he stopped and pulled away for a second.

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go…_

Akaashi could not tell if it happened [wittingly](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/wittingly.html) [or](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/or.html) [unwittingly](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/unwittingly.html) as he spread his legs even more in order to allow Kuroo more room, while he circled his index finger lightly and slowly around Akaashi’s hole. He rolled his hips delicately in pure enjoyment, as Kuroo at long last pushed his finger in. [Akaashi](https://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/He.html) [caught](https://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/caught.html) [his](https://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/his.html) [breath for the split of a second.](https://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/breath..html)

And thereafter, Akaashi completely lost any sense of time: he could not tell how many times Kuroo’s finger hit forcibly his prostate, he could not tell how many times he threw his head in deep pleasure from one side to the other. He could not even tell how many times he had already spit out Kuroo’s name.

Kuroo pulled his finger out, leaving Akaashi some time to releax – but only for the space of a few breaths before Akaashi felt a familiar feeling as Kuroo’s cockhead slid in and hit his prostate.

[He](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/He.html) [gave](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/gave.html) [a](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/a.html) short [whimper](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/whimper.html) [of](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/of.html) [pain.](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/pain..html) Kuroo put his back into a slow grind at first, their sweaty bodies were rubbing and Akaashi wrapped his arms around the others neck in order to pull him closer.

_Call your name two or three times in a row…_

Their bodies were united; they appeared as if they were dancing a tango above the stars where no suspicious eye could reach them; with the moon being the only witness. They were united; and neither light nor shadow could breach them. They were seemingly dancing on life’s winding road; and rather than a price to pay it had already become a very sweet sin.

Kuroo was the reason why danger was so much more attractive; and the reason why Akaashi secretly enjoyed it, _adored it_. He strengthened his tight grasp on Kuroo, and he felt as if a double-edged sword had penetrated deep within him.

Akaashi made no effort in trying to stop the lewd groans that kept bubbling up from his throat, and the sharper bite Kuroo left on his neck had definitely a greater impact than either of them had expected: a particularly loud moan left Akaashi’s mouth, pressing his occiput harder into the blankets, writhing in unadulterated bliss and [indulgence](https://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/indulgence.html).

The stimulation of either Kuroo’s thrusting hips and licking tongue, let Akaashi unwillingly grab Kuroo’s hair and his moans echoed throughout the room and the rest of the apartment, surely loud enough that any of his neighbors had heard it. But Akaashi did not care: Kuroo made him entirely loose his senses.

_Your touch got me looking so crazy right now…_

Akaashi rolled his eyes back; Kuroo ground him hard into the mattress, which knocked slightly against the wall each time they moved until the glass dropped off the nightstand and fell on the ground where it splintered into thousands of sparkling pieces; the leftover flooding the ground in streaks of seemingly hot blood.

At the same time as the sound of the breaking glass had reached his ear, Kuroo had hit his prostate with particularly harsh thrust. As a result, Akaashi felt an enormous build-up as his whole body started to shake, consumed by the overwhelming thrill: cum spread all over his bare skin and a few, repetitively loud moans left his throat; nails digging painfully into Kuroo’s back as if they were trying to rip down the hot flesh. 

_My devils ride…_

But this sent Kuroo over the edge; his orgasm shook his whole body, sweat dropping off his face while Akaashi held him in a hot embrace, unwilling to release him; unable to completely process the moment he was in. 

_…I got you under my skin…_

Their tense muscles relaxed whilst panting for a while. Neither was able to say something; even if they wanted to, the words seemed unable to roll over their tongues and leave their mouth. In a silent agreement, they pressed their foreheads together before concluding something as fulfilling and intense as this was with a soft kiss, two tongues sensitively touching each other. 

•   •   •   •

Akaashi woke and found himself laying in bed – a bed which was not his.

“What’s the time?” He asked with a muffled voice.

“Half past nine in the morning.” said a voice close his ear. “Sunday morning…, the 9th, if you want to know.” 

Akaashi turned around and looked right into Kuroo’s eyes. “You look so cute when you sleep, you know.” The other said, grabbing his hand. “Don’t even dare to think of getting up because I won’t let you.”

“I don’t even want to.” Akaashi smiled. “But unfortunately you have to…”

“Me?” Kuroo asked, rather confused. “Why?”

Akaashi leaned closer. “You promised me breakfast, didn’t you? I expect an extraordinary… kuroo breakfast.”

 A wolfish smile appeared on the other man’s face. “I think we can arrange that.” 

•   •   •   •  
  


**Additional scene: Lev’s & Yaku’s concerns**

Haiba sighed. His eyes wandered restless around the coffee shop he was, before he leaned against the windows as he saw Akaashi Keiji passing by. He appeared to be absent-minded, as he crossed the street. “Strange… he looks like a tomato…” he whispered. “Isn’t Kuroo’s apartment in this direction?”

“What?” Yaku said, without raising his eyes from his book, sitting on the other side of the table.

“Ah, nothing, nothing.” He said, as he sighed again. “Hey Yaku, you can’t believe how much I miss the days when you and the other guys were part of Nekoma. It was so much fun playing with you.”

“Yes.” The other said. “Though you guys caused me all kinds of worry. Especially _you_ and Yamamoto.”

“Really?” Lev laid back, rather surprised. “Hmm… I was most concerned about getting weird nicknames.”

“Yes…” Yaku giggled and put down his book. “I thought some of them were rather good! Above all the russian _kitty-cat_.”

“I’ve been called many things but never that. Who made it up?”

“I think you can blame me for that.” Yaku grinned.

“Gaah…, Yaku.” Lev hissed. “But, speaking of concerns, isn’t there something else that keeps troubling you ever since… since… since you were old enough to realize you gotta be concerned about it?

Yaku rolled his eyes. “If you’re referring to my height, you’d better keep your mouth shut.”

“No no.” Lev grabbed hastily his cup. “It’s all alright. I’m not referring to your height. Not in my wildest dreams I’d do that.”

“Good.”

But unfortunately Lev kept talking. “I wouldn’t dare to point out how small you actually are compared to me. I mean, we’re friends. So if you ever can’t reach something which is above you, I’ll come and assist you, no worries. I wouldn’t make -”

“Lev.” Yaku growled like a thunderstorm. “You’re in huge troubles now.”

“Gaah… Yaku.” Lev put down his glass and left the shop in a rush that people thought some starving wolfs were hunting him. And the wolf was no one less than Yaku Morisuke himself.

“Lev!” 

 

•   •   •   •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made use of the following songs for this chapter:
> 
> Beyoncé – Crazy in love (fifty shades of grey version)  
> TVXQ (동방신기) – 주문-MIROTIC  
> Christina Aguilera – Desnudate (Spanish)
> 
>  
> 
> The mentioned “Tango” is a tribute to the Tango scene “El Tango de Roxanne” (Moulin Rouge, 2001)


	4. Hello...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keiji.” Something in Kageyamas voice caught Akaashis attention. And the fact that Kageyama used his given name left him wondering for what was coming next.
> 
> “I know I’m not someone who speaks much of the heart or of feelings since I’ve been convinced it’s not very helpful. But I want you to know that even I know the pain once a heart is broken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves Canadian (Akaashi), London (Oikawa), Irish (Bokuto) and American (Shimizu) accents (and slang).

Akaashi avoided Kuroo for days which eventually turned into weeks. Since the rather fateful night they had spent together, they had seen each other every day until a week had passed. But with every day, Akaashi’s doubts had grown. Every time he met Kuroo, they ended up having sex in either of their apartment. As far as he could think he adored it, but whenever he left Kuroo, a bizarre feeling took instantly hold of him: a feeling that told him that it was not right what he was doing. He could not tell anymore whether it was love that forced him to see Kuroo or his filthy lust and desire that was secretly hoping that it got what it seemed to deserve.

He wanted to tell Kuroo, although he struggled for words as the day ultimately came. Kuroo’s face was bland and empty when they parted in a [portentous](https://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/portentously.html) silence. A silence which had torn Akaashi apart.

•   •   •   •

Oikawa was humming next to him, as they entered their classroom.

“Kei-chan.” he hummed. “Don’t look so desperate. It’ll be alright.”

“The test isn’t bothering me.” He said.

“Really?” Oikawa sat down, searching for his books in his bag which he had put in front of him.

Akaashi sat down and sighed. “Oikawa…”

“Hmmm?”

“I wonder if you can help me.”

“I certainly can.” He turned towards Akaashi.

“Why are you so sure you can? Akaashi said.

“Kei-chan, have you forgotten?” Oikawa spread his arms. “I’m fabulous. I can’t tell you how many times I offered my help Iwa-chan.”

“And I wonder how many times he refused…” Akaashi whispered. He coughed and continued. “Anyway… if someone had dumped you-“

“That won’t happen.” Oikawa said harshly, totally ignoring the fact he had just interrupted Akaashi in the midst of his sentence. “No one would dump me without good reason.”

“I heard your girlfriend dumped you, didn’t she?”

Oikawa's face darkened. “Who told you that?” he hissed. “They made it all up. I assure you, I was the one who dumped her.”

“Alright, alright. Would you please listen now?”

Oikawa nodded, as Akaashi continued. “If – _IF_ – someone had dumped you without giving you a good reason… or at least made you understand why she dumped you… what would you do?”

“Let me see.” Oikawa said, crossing his arms. “Well, to be quite frank with you, it definitely depends on the circumstances you and your beloved are in.”

Akaashi puzzled look met Oikawas eyes. The other continued: “Look, not all of us can be me…

( _That’s quite a relief actually_ , Akaashi thought)

… but that’s ok. So if we were the couple you speak of, for instance, it would definitely be you who did something wrong because I’m never wrong. Therefore it would be very good for you – and very amusing for me - if you simply state what is bothering you. And then I suppose you would come up with a solution.”

“A-ha…” Akaashi said slowly. “Thank you, Oikawa… that was indeed very… _helpful_.”

“Of course it was.” Oikawa started humming again and put out his books.

“Though I didn’t understand a word what you were saying.” He muttered. Neither Oikawa nor Bokuto were good advisers; and that was in fact the only thing Akaashi was able to come up with during class.

 •   •   •   •

The following day, Akaashi sat in a coffee shop, books spread all over the table. He was doing his researches for the upcoming presentation he had to do with Oikawa. The latter, however, seemed to be late as he had not arrived yet. Akaashi on the other hand, could think of multiple reasons, why Oikawa was late yet again:

 **A** : he had died (which seemed not to be the case; otherwise, his family or Iwaizumi would have sent him a text or something).

 **B** : he had accident (that could be a reason; however, Oikawa was not the person who runs into an accident – or is even the victim of an accident).

 **C** : he slept in (but since this had rarely happened in the past, Akaashi didn’t believe that it had happened this time).

 **D** : he’s flirting somewhere… (that was the only reason Akaashi could think of and that would explain why he was late and why he had not send him any text so far).

 _It always happens…”_ Akaashi thought, looking for another pencil, as he heard his cell phone ringing. While looking for another pencil, his left hand reached out to find the offending device making the noise: Kageyama Tobio. Akaashi answered the phone with a grunt.

“Hello Tobio, how are _you_? Ou…, thanks for asking, _I’m fine_ , how about _you_?” Kageyama said, a dramatic tone in his voice.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Akaashi said, rolling his eyes.

“Obviously not.” Kageyama said pointedly “Otherwise you would’ve said something rather than grunting in my ear and leaving the entire introduction to _me_.”

“Yes, yes, alright.” Akaashi said. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, anyway. The reason why I’m calling is-“

“- Kuroo.” Akaashi finished.

“Yes. Since you didn’t text me any news, I thought I’d better give you a call. Have you called him yet?”

“I’ll try to call him tonight.”

“At least something to look forward to.” Kageyama said. “But what are you going to say? I don’t quite think a simple sorry will do it.”

“I don’t know.” Akaashi answered. “I’m not even sure if he wants to hear me.”

“That’s understandable though.” Akaashi could hear Kageyama sigh. “Akaashi, why were you afraid that you’d hurt Kuroo? We both know that you love him.”

Akaashi closed his eyes for a moment. He remembered the day when he met Kageyama. He remembered everything what he said back then:

_“Do you love him… or do you not?”_

_I do. “ Akaashi sighed. “But…”_

_“But what?” Kageyama said with a strangely quiet sound in his voice._

_“I fear this love is based only on lust and desire rather than love itself. And if that is the case,… I’ll only hurt him. I’d hurt him more than I ever wanted him to be hurt.”_

“You were right, Tobio.” Akaashi said. “Now you have the pleasure of saying you told me so.”

“Akaashi, I wouldn’t do that. Not in a situation like this.” Kageyama replied swiftly. “Go and call him. Keep calling until he picks up the phone.”

“I will.” Akaashi said. “See ya, Kags.”

“Keiji.” Something in Kageyamas voice caught Akaashis attention. And the fact that Kageyama used his given name left him wondering for what was coming next.

“Yes?”

“I know I’m not someone who speaks much of the heart or of feelings since I’ve been convinced it’s not very helpful. But I want you to know that even I know the pain once a heart is broken.”

 •   •   •   •

Akaashis calls, however, were rejected as swiftly as he could try again: Kuroo constantly ignored him. But he wanted to hear his voice so badly. He would not even mind if Kuroo yelled at him; as long as he could hear his voice.

  •   •   •   •

Although many people passed him, he could hear his footsteps echoing back at him, the cold air biting at his fingers. So he eventually put his hands down his pockets. He sighed as he arrived where he had planned to go: he stood in front of a large building, some young people gathering around the front door. This was Kuroo’s university. He went sideways, deciding to wait hear and leaned against the walls, before allowing his eyes to wander to the sky.

_…Stilettos and broken bottles…_

He remained in silence, though he could feel the gaze some young girls gave him. At the beginning, he did not care. But as time went on, he kept looking at those girls and all of a sudden he imagined them being with Kuroo. One of them holding his hands, another one touching his face. Anger awoke as one of the girls lips came to rest upon Kuroo’s and he tried to break his own imagination, throwing those images away like a piece of paper where he eventually would not find it anymore.

His mind started to spin around like snowflakes in a cold wind and he raised his eyes with difficulty. _What should I do next?_ He thought. _What should I tell Kuroo? I want to tell him everything… like Kageyama advised me to do. And even if he hadn’t advised me this… I want to tell everything. Everything that went wrong. Everything…_

Akaashi lowered his head a little, as he saw him.

_…I’m spinning around in circles…_

Kuroo looked as usual; he wore his dark school uniform, while carrying a heavy looking bag on his back. Some of his classmates followed him. Kiyoko Shimizu was among them. Akaashi saw that she had only eyes for Kuroo. They seemed to have a great time, planning where to go next. Even from this distance, Akaashi was able to hear Kuroo’s voice – but he did not see him. He never turned his head in the direction where Akaashi stood. He took a shaky breath, feeling his eyes filling with tears. He felt as if he was standing on the other side of a chasm.

He wanted to move forward. He wanted to grab Kuroo’s arm in order to turn him around so that he could look in those golden eyes. Eyes that were actually one of the reasons why he had fallen for him some time ago. But something held him back in place, while losing Kuroo out of his sight.

_…I’m right over here, why can’t you see me…_

Akaashi made a quick escape back to his apartment. As he closed and locked the front door, he leaned against it, seemingly waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. His phone remained silent. He sat down, knees locked to his chest, staring at his silent phone. Minutes went by, as he took the phone and started to read all the texts Kuroo had sent him. Every single text, he missed not one. And as he was reading, he struggled to keep his tears at bay.

He wanted to call him. _I must have called him hundreds of times;_ but he never left a message. This time, however, he wanted to leave a message if Kuroo did not pick his phone.

His heart started to pump faster as before and he pressed his hands to his mouth in order to muffle the sob that escaped his lips. He closed his eyes and hoped silently that he was able to speak in a stable tone.

He pressed the button and his phone dialed the number. And yet… 

_…But when I call you never seem to be home…_

… Mailbox – he could only hear Kuroo’s voice telling him that he was unavailable. But Akaashi did not hang up: he was waiting for the signal instead; the signal that told him to speak.

***PIIIIEEEP***

“ _Tetsurou_ …, here’s Keiji.” He said softly. “I- I was wondering if … if you’re alright?” He couldn’t stop the tears from overflowing onto his cheeks; his voice was about to break. He continued: “I was wondering… if we could meet… if we could talk about it. I- … I want to –

***PIIIIEEEP***

“ – apologize.” He whispered. The last he noticed before burying his head on his knees, was the silent drop of his phone.

_I’m sorry for everything I’ve done…_

  •   •   •   •

November had gone by with the last shreds of autumn, and December was passing. Akaashi watched the snow falling like sparkling stars upon him. It was strange, he thought; the soft, cold crystals that fell from the sky lived for only a short period of time before dying und leaving this world once again; and the reason was as cruel as simple. _Nothing_ was promised to last forever.

He entered a coffee shop, sat down and ordered a coffee. Whilst waiting, he stared outside. His eyes crossed the street and came to rest upon a large building; Kuroo’s university.

Akaashi sighed. Christmas was at hand. He had been busy buying the presents for his family and friends. But as he checked his list, one name was still left.

He was intoxicated by Kuroo Tetsurou; in a mad, wild love relationship – and yet somehow this love seemed to destroy him – or was it Akaashi, who destroyed it? Did he not try to find someone to blame? Kuroo was the only suitable candidate, beside himself, to blame. But was he to blame?

  _…the music dies…_

Akaashi put his phone down and sighed. He knew it was his fault. He was naive, he was _selfish_. Instead of trying to explain, instead of trying to find the appropriate words, he had helplessly watched Kuroo leaving – and he did not even turn to have a look back at him who was standing there in silence, unable to speak as if a lightning had struck him.

And by every night since then he had fallen asleep dreaming in hopes that everything would be like it was – or as he imagined it to be. But those nights were slowly fleeting and his hopes had always disappeared as reality crashed the floor every morning he woke.

So he decided to wait – wait for the day until something would change. And he hoped that particular day would come soon, since he had been waiting for a month now. He had checked every morning his phone if Kuroo might had left a message; and he always felt the same disgusting feeling as he saw that there was _no_ notification, _no_ message, _no_ text.

_I’m in the corner_

And so there he was now, seemingly sitting in the corner and waiting. Maybe Kuroo was waiting, too. Maybe he was hoping that Akaashi would try to meet him, instead of calling since calling was not as personal as a talk from eye-to-eye. Or all Kuroo wanted, all he silently asked for, was time.

Akaashi’s eyes widened as he recognized Kuroo at the front door of the university. He seemed to search something in his bag, as his friends clapped him on his shoulders before leaving him. Kuroo was alone now, standing there while searching something in his bag. Snow silently began to cover the ground, as he lifted his head and Akaashi felt as if he was looking right to the place where he sat.

_…But you don't see me standing here…_

Akaashi grabbed nervously his phone and looked for Kuroo’s name. He wanted to call him. He pressed the button and his phone dialed the number. He focused on Kuroo, as he saw the other looking for his cell phone.

“Please…” Akaashi muttered.

Kuroo finally pulled out his phone as he seemed to have read Akaashi’s name on its display. He seemed to hesitate, maybe deciding whether he should pick up or ignore the call. Akaashi closed his eyes, silently craving the other would answer the call.

_…I just came to say…_

“Yes?” he heard Kuroo’s voice through the phone. Akaashi opened his eyes and looked at Kuroo on the other side of the street. He stood there, holding his phone to his left ear.

 “Hello Tetsurou… 

 _...it’s me…_  

•   •   •   •  
 

**Additional scene: an appropriate present**

Bokuto sighed. He felt a bit awkward as he realized where his feet had carried him: _Rosie’s._ A small store that had opened up some time ago and its only customers were girls and women. And as a result, there were just girls and women in the store… and somehow, Bokuto Koutarou, the former captain of Fukurodani. He felt his cheeks blushing as he lowered his eyes: no one should see the reddish tone on his face. He felt like an oversized tomato.

The reason why Bokuto ended up in such a store was simple: he wanted to buy some presents for the girls he liked. But this time, whether Akaashi nor any other friend should help him. That was his plan all along. However, having entered this store, he already regretted his decision. He should have asked at least Akaashi or even Kuroo to tag along, helping him to find an appropriate present.

“Bokuto?” He almost jumped up as he heard someone calling his name. Slowly, like an old man suffering a heart disease or something like it, he turned around. His eyes met Kiyoko Shimizu’s. She giggled lightly: “What are you looking at?”

“N-n-nothin’.” He gulped. “I think I opened the wrong door.”

“You look like you’re trying to find something?” She continued.

“Nah.” Bokuto tried to avoid her eyes.

“Yes.” She said. “Do you want me to help you?”

“Aa-a.”

“Sorry?”

“Aye… If ya don’t mind.” He mumbled, rather embarrassed.

“Alright.” She replied. “What do you want? Something for your mum or, by chance, for your sister?

“Nah.” He said.

“Ou, I see.” Shimizu smiled. “For someone else.”

Bokuto simply nodded.

“How about some chocolate? Many of my friends like chocolate for Christmas. Especially when it’s a gift from a guy.” She blinked.

Bokuto nodded. He felt he was unable to say even a single word.

A small laugh left Shimizu’s lips and she touched gently Bokuto arms. “Then let’s go to the corner over there. There are lots of chocolates, you charming prince”.

And without saying another word, he followed Kiyoko Shimizu through the entire store, listening to her advises and ultimately leaving the store with a bag full of presents, while all the shop assistants giggled silently.  
  


 •   •   •   •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made use of the following songs for this chapter:
> 
> Dancing on my own – Robyn (Calum Scoot Version)  
> Hello – Adele
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is largely based on Adele’s MV for “Hello”.


	5. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi did not believe in love at first sight; and yet, the feeling that had instantly taken hold of him, left him questioning his beliefs. Those golden eyes seemed to be able to read his mind, and Akaashi shivered, as he heard the low voice coming out of Kuroo’s mouth. “Nice to meet you, Akaashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take the chance to wish you all simply the best for this next year; luck, success,...! I'd like to thank to those who have read, commented and "kudoed" this Story. Hope you did enjoy the first five chapters and I try to not let you down. There are so many more chapters to be "lived". 
> 
> Once again: this chapter involves Canadian (Akaashi and Iwaizumi), London (Oikawa), Irish (Bokuto) British (Kageyama, Kuroo and Kenma), Scottish (Tanka and Yamamoto) and American (Shimizu, Nishinoya, Lev, Yaku and Sugawara,) accents (and slang).

It was night and the lights went off.

Akaashi laid in his bed, his body wrapped in blankets. His thoughts circled and he sighed as he turned his head to the window. He could barely see the snowflakes falling, seemingly dancing to earth. Snow that silently covered the ground, burying the spirit of Christmas – at least for Akaashi.

On one side, he was happy about the fact that Kuroo had ultimately picked up the phone and talked to him after weeks he had left Akaashi in doubts and twilight. On the other side, he was sad as he heard that Kuroo would not spend Christmas in Tokyo, though he was supposed to return on December 31st. And he said, he wanted to talk to him then from eye-to-eye.

“ _Keiji.”_ He said just before he had finished the call. “ _The reason why I kept ignoring you is as simple as cruel: I tried to understand what you meant. I tried to figure what you really meant as I left you without another word. That was my fault, entirely. Maybe it would’ve been better if I had stayed rather than leaving you. So… once I’m back, I’d be happy to talk to you… just if you want to, too.”_

Of course Akaashi wanted. He had leaned closer to the window, staring at Kuroo who had stood in midst of the falling snowflakes, people passing in front of him. Akaashi had even seen that Kuroo had raised his eyes to the sky for whatever reason, and for a moment it seemed as if he was waiting for something. Akaashi, sitting in the coffee bar, agreed, knowing that Kuroo would not get any present from him – and he would not either. Kuroo’s name remained to be the only one on his list that would not be gifted.

_Sorry, Keiji. Sorry that I left without a word.”_ He said, and just before the call ended he said: “ _Merry Christmas.”_

  •   •   •   •

Christmas was almost over and Akaashi was terribly grateful for it: he was not really in the mood to celebrate this event. He went to see his parents and the rest of his family on December 25th (his aunt kept asking him if he had a girlfriend yet – and Akaashi kept ignoring her). He stayed overnight and went back to his little apartment the very next day in the early morning, much to his mother’s disappointment.

_I'll have a Blue Christmas without you_

He went back to have a quick shower before leaving it once again because he made some plans with Bokuto and the rest of his friends. The “party” or whatever it was took place at Bokuto’s house. His mom opened the door and gave Akaashi a warm hug as she welcomed him. He liked Bokuto’s mom by far more than his own mainly due to the simple fact that she was a very lovely, yet warm-hearted and caring mother whereas his own mom was rather interested in the business and the appearances she made in the public.

Bokuto’s mom guided him into the living room where all the other guests were already there and chatting. There were tons of people; friends of Bokuto’s mom and dad, his uncle, his neighbors and some other people who Akaashi had never seen before.

On the other hand, there were people Akaashi knew well enough already; Oikawa, who kept flirting with the former manager of Fukurodani, Yukie Shirofuku. Although she was well-mannered, she somehow reminded Akaashi of Bokuto as she would eat anything that she could get.

Right beside them, Yaku kept arguing with Lev about something that Akaashi could just barely understand. Much to Akaashi’s surprise, Kenma Kozume, the former setter of Nekoma, stood beside them and ate quietly a cake while he seemed not to be listening to them. Akinori Konoha, former Wing spiker of Fukurodani, appeared to be rather pissed as he was listening to one of Bokuto’s ridiculous stories whilst Shimzu giggled.

For all of them, even Oikawa, Akaashi had bought a present and when he saw them he handed them all over with a smile upon his face, though two things kept bothering him a little:

  1. Kuroo was not around
  2. He had no present for him.



Akaashi sighed.

“Oy?” Bokuto muttered as he put some more cake on his plate.

“Nevermind.” Akaashi replied, as he had a short glance at the clock on the wall. He needed to wait five days until he could see Kuroo again. Although they kept texting each other, most of them included almost nothing that really mattered. And yet, every time when his phone [vibrated](https://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/vibrated.html) quickly in his pocket, he immediately checked it. And every time a smile flashed over his face as he saw that it had been Kuroo who sent the text. 

_I'll be so blue thinking about you_

   •   •   •   •

Not much happened between December 27th and December 30th; Akaashi did a lot of stuff for his school, met Oikawa in order to finish off their presentation they had to give right after the holidays; Bokuto invited him to go ice-skating (he mainly invited him to have someone at his side because as they got in their ice skaters, Akaashi realized that Bokuto had invited two girls as well). On December 30th, he started to clean up his apartment because Kageyama Tobio would come the next day and stay with him for a couple of days.

As every year, most of the former and current players of the different volleyball clubs throughout Japan met on December 31th, to conclude the old and celebrate the New Year together. This tradition ran for the third year now and this time, this great event took place in Saitama. Akaashi knew that most of these teams would participate: Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Josai, Shiratorizawa and some others. And so he left his apartment in a fairly good mood and set off to Saitama together with Bokuto (who had borrowed his parents’ car) and some other players he used to play with.

Boukto was a rather speedy driver, but they made their way safely to Saitama City, as a bus just stopped right behind them in front of a large building, showing an enormous painted crow on the bonnet: Karasuno High.

As Akaashi got off the car, he could already hear the noise that came from inside the bus even though the doors remained to be closed for a moment; Tanaka Ryūnosuke, followed by Nishinoya Yuu, jumped out off the bus as the door opened. 

_I think I've had enough_

“Ah.” Tanka howled like wolf. “Guid to get out of the bus.”

“Yes, definitely.” Nishinoya said. “That was a long ride… crap. I’m not used to it. Do you know where the action is in this town?”

“Dunno.” Tanaka answered, as he recognized Akaashi and the rest and he started to wave. “Guid evenin. It's been donkies since a last saw ye.”

Meanwhile, the rest of Karasuno got off the bus: the current captain, Kageyama Tobio, carrying a huge bag which he thankfully put in the back of Bokuto’s car; the ace Hinata Shouyou, together with his girlfriend and manager, Hitoka Yachi; the scary looking Azumane Asahi, the former ace of Karasuno; Sugawara [Kōshi](http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/K%C5%8Dshi_Sugawara), former vice-captain, followed and took a deep breath. “It’s not as cold as in Torono, isn’t it?”

Yamaguchi Tadashi got off with a huge smile while [Tsukishima](http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/Kei_Tsukishima) Kei seemed to be rather absent-minded. [Ennoshita](http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/Chikara_Ennoshita) Chikara completed the team of former players. Suwamura Daichi, the former captain of Karasuno, [Narita](http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuhito_Narita) Kazuhito and Kinoshita Hisahi were absent.

Fukurodani and Karasuno entered together the building after they had finished greeting and welcoming each other. A young woman guided them into a great hall, where the party would eventually be held. Aoba Josai and Shiratorizawa were already present, as well as Shimizu Kiyoko.

“Guid evenin, Kiyoko-san.” Tanaka yelled and waved. “Hoo's it gaun?”

“You’re beautiful as ever.” Nishinoya said.

The players of Aoba Josai, notably Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime and Akira Kunimi, came over to welcome the new arrivals and providing them with something to drink.

“Good evening, Oikawa-san.” Kageyama said, doing a little bow.

“There is absolutely no need to be so formal.” Oikawa said. “I come in peace.”

“If only that was true.” Kageyama replied. “But it’s good to have Iwaizumi around. He will help to keep things in check.”

“He’s never happier when he gets the chance to keep things in check.” Oikawa growled.

“Well, sometimes things are best left to the professionals.” Kageyama said pointedly, grabbing one of glasses and went on to talk to Akira Kunimi, with whom he used to play in [Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High](http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/Kitagawa_Daiichi_Junior_High).

“Let’s pretend he never spoke a word to me.” Oikawa hissed and grabbed a glass as well. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, turning towards Sugawara. “Where’s Daichi?”

“He went abroad to study English.” Sugawara replied. “In Canada, to be specific. So that’s why he’s absent tonight.”

“That’s really too bad.” Iwaizumi said. “But I think he’s having a great time abroad.”

“He certainly has.”

The door opened again and the team of Ubugawa High School entered the hall. “Oy, oy, oy.” Bokuto yelled, as he went to welcome them, giving Goura Masaki, the team’s former captain a hug.

Akaashi looked around. Nekoma seemed to be late – as usual. He went over to watch out of one of the great windows and saw that the snow had started yet again to fall. Great shimmering flakes circled down to earth, sparkling under the street light.

“He will come soon.” said a voice next him. “There’s no reason why he should not attend this party.”

Akaashi raised his head a little. Kageyama stood next to him.

“Yes.”

Kageyama coughed slightly and looked as if he was counting the snowflakes outside.

“Is something wrong?”

“No no…” Kageyama said. “I just wonder how this night is going to end.”

“End?” Akaashi raised his eyebrows. “I think I don’t understand.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Kageyama said and leaned closer as he whispered. “Please tell me everything afterwards. I wish I could stay with you, as some sort of an advisor, when you and Kuroo finally speak from eye-to-eye.” Kageyama blinked swiftly. “Ah, how I hate when things happens off-stage. It’s a pity. But I don’t think my present would be much appreciated.” Kageyama sighed.

“You amaze me.” Akaashi said, rolling his eyes. “But I agree. Your presence would not help me. I think I’d be too anxious to say something if you were actually there.”

“Well, I need far more than that to make me anxious.” Kageyama said.

“We’re different, Kags.” Akaashi replied. “We’re different.” 

_I might get a little drunk_

An enormous noise from the door made them turn around, as Yamamoto Taketora, Nekoma’s former wing spiker, entered the room.

“City Boy.” Tanaka shouted and moved towards Yamamoto. “For wit business are ye doun her’e, hu?

“Ye too, ya bastart.” Yamamoto answered with a grin, before giving Tanaka a short, rather rough hug, as he commented: “Ye make a better door than a windae. Who stands behind ye?”

“Ou, it’s only me.” Nishinoya said, who had lifted his arm. “But you guys seem to be ignoring me.”

“Nah, nah.” Yamamoto said and went on to hug him, too, though not as harsh and rough as he had hugged Tanaka.

“Who’s the burd beside the brat?” Yamamoto said, who let his eyes wander around the hall, pointing his finger to the young woman who stood next to Hinata.

“It’s Yachi.” Nishinoya said. “How could you forget her?”

“Aye.” Yamamoto said. “She doesnae hav’ enough room inside her for a rheumatic pain.”

“Anno, anno.” Tanka. “I told her to get some meat.”

“Meat doesn’t make her automatically gain some weight.” Nishinoya said pointedly. “Anyway… where are the others?”

“Comin’, comin’.” Yamamoto said, as Lev and Yaku entered the hall. “Good evening everyone.” Lev shouted with a raised arm. “Sorry for being late.”

“Late _again._ ” Yaku corrected.

But Nishinoya said: “No big deal.”

The rest of the team followed, with Kenma and Kuroo being the last ones who entered the room. Akaashi’s heart did a slight jump as he saw Kuroo entering. Much to Akaashi’s surprise and joy, Kuroo wore a black suit, with red V-shirt although it was freezing cold outside. And though Akaashi had already noticed him, it seemed as if the other had not taken notice of him yet.

“We should step a little closer.” Kageyama hummed. “Otherwise we seem as if preferred the shadow rather than the light.” 

_I say what's on my mind_

“Well, well… Karasuno’s team mom and Aoba’s team mom.” Kuroo said in quite a teasing manner, looking at Sugawara and Iwaizumi respectively. “It’s nice to see you.”

“Team mom?” Iwaizumi repeated, rolling his eyes while Sugawara giggled. “The only one I had to _mother_ was that piece of trash.” He nodded in Oikawa’s direction, who seemed to be splendidly amused while chatting with some of the women. “The rest of team needed no guiding hand.”

“I can’t say the same about Karasuno.” Sugawara said.

Kuroo laughed and grabbed one of the glasses as he recognized Akaashi who stepped closer. Briefly, so that only Akaashi could see it, he blinked. Akaashi on the other hand could not help but to smile as he saw Kuroo’s lips forming silently the next syllables. “Later.” Akaashi nodded as a sign he had understood.

 •   •   •   •

The night went on and the entire assemblage moved to the large, food-covered table where they had an almost royal dinner before they separated and spread out all over the hall: some went straight to the bar (such as Bokuto, Lev, Yaku, Tanaka and Yamamoto and – most surprisingly - Kenma), others went dancing (such as Oikawa and Shimizu, Nishinoya and Yukie, Hinata and Yachi) and some remained in their seats and chatted with their neighbor (such Kageyama, Sugawara, Iwaizumi, Akaashi and Kuroo). Kageyama, however, stated, that those who remained in their seats were “looking for some decent conversation”.

  _Now I'm FourFiveSeconds from wildin'_

“Why aren’t you dancing, Kags?” Akaashi asked, sipping at his glass.

“I’d rather be tortured.” Kageyama answered swiftly.

“So you’re not making a splendid figure, right?” Akaashi giggled.

“My partner just needs to make sure to keep me upright. Because I might either fall or even worse steep on her feet.” Kageyama answered, turning towards Akaashi. “But I do wonder why you aren’t dancing either.”

“I’m not really in the mood.” Akaashi said. “But maybe Kuroo wants to dance… I hope his not asking me.”

“If he does, then simply tell him that you don’t want to dance. Don’t look for an excuse.” Kageyama looked at the pudding in front of him. “Or… you could use the excellent pudding as excuse. To be honest, it would a pity to miss such a good pudding.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, as he saw that Kuroo stood up and put on his blazer before he came over to the place, where he and Kageyama were sitting.

“Good evening, Kuroo.” Kageyama said, his lips moving to form a huge grin. “How are we doing tonight?”

“Pretty good, I think.” Kuroo answered.

“Good.” Kageyama coughed lightly. “But I need to tell you something. Akaashi just told me that he isn’t in the mood to dance, but he wasn’t sure how to tell you this. So I felt compelled to help him and to warn you.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows while Akaashi sent Kageyama an angry glance. Kageyama, however, seemed not to care and kept talking: “So I advise you to sit down and have a bit of a chin-wag, hm? The pudding is excellent, I can’t tell you. ”

“Thanks Kags.” Akaashi hissed, trying to silence him.“I need some fresh air though.” Kuroo said. “For which reason I wanted to know if you’d like join me.” He looked at Akaashi, he felt his cheeks blushing a bit.

“It would be his pleasure.” Kageyama said, instead of Akaashi.

Akaashi stood up and followed Kuroo, while Kageyama sighed. [Ennoshita](http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/Chikara_Ennoshita) Chikara, who sat close to Kageyama, leaned closer and said: “What was that?”

“Ah… He just needed a little bit of a guiding hand.” Kageyama whispered.

  •   •   •   •

“Keep the heid.” Tanaka laughed, standing next to Yamamoto, watching rather amused his friend having a little fight with Bokuto. “Ye buggers are havering nonsense.”

“Aye.” Bokuto said, as he emptied his glass.

“Ye’re pure goon, man.” Yamamoto giggled, grabbing his glass as well, emptying it in next to no time.

“Yamamoto.” Yaku sighed. “You’re always quick to pick a fight… why don’t you stop this? You look stupid when you do so.”

Surprisingly, Yamamoto lowered his head in regret.

“He’s such embarrassment, sorry about that.” Yaku said bluntly, turning towards Bokuto, whilst Kenma rolled his eyes.

“Oy, oy.” The other said, guffawing. “Ya gave me a good time. I’m like [a dog with two Mickies](http://www.irishslang.info/dublin/dublin/dog-with-two-mickies).”

Yaku rolled his eyes and leaned against the bar, letting his eyes wander to the dancing crowd, as he recognized Nishinoya and Hinata amongst them who were by far the smallest people in the crowd. “The two shrimps of Karasuno are pretty good at dancing, look at that.”

Lev giggled. “You’re not much taller than either of them, Yaku.”

It seemed as if the air had all of a sudden frozen, as Yaku slowly but surely turned towards Lev, a wild inferno flaming in his eyes.

“Lev…” he said, alarmingly quiet.

“Gaah… Yaku.” Lev said, his eyes widened. “I- I- I didn’t… I- I was gonna say…”

Yamamoto stepped a little backwards, as Kenma sighed: “Fool, there’s no point in saving him right now.”

 •   •   •   •

Akaashi followed Kuroo outside, in a way, as if was under the influence of a spell. He raised his head a little and saw far above numerous sparkling diamonds. It had been a while since he saw as many stars that were upon him tonight, seemingly waiting for something to happen. Silver-grey light fell down to earth. And in a strange way it reflected on Kuroo’s blazer. Akaashi was unable to take off his eyes from Kuroo, as he saw the other lifting his golden orbs to the sky.

  _Something in your eyes was so inviting_

“Well… have you made some new year’s resolutions?” Kuroo asked, leaning against the balcony railings while watching the stars upon him.

“I’ve never done this before actually.” Akaashi said, stepping a bit closer.

“Neither have I.” Kuroo replied, a smile flushed over his face, causing Akaashi’s heart to pump faster and he felt his cheeks blushing a little more. 

_Something in your smile was so exciting_

Akaashi took a deep breath: “Kuroo- “

“ _Tetsurou_.” The other said.

“Yeah, right.” Akaashi hesitated. “Tetsurou... I –“

“You- “

Both males began. A quiet laugh was shared between them before Kuroo spoke again: “You go first.”

The level of Akaashi’s nervousness rose. “Tetsurou… I’m so sorry for everything that happened.”

Kuroo lowered his head a little. “You've already apologized.”

“I may have, yes. But I feel I have to do it again… from eye-to-eye, you know.”

Kuroo sighed. “Then I think I should apologize as well.”

“No.” Akaashi said. “It was my mistake, not yours. I was selfish and naive. I even dared to blame you for what happened.”

“At some point, it is my mistake, too.” Kuroo said softly.

“I don’t think so.” Akaashi said, harsher than he intended.

“What makes you think so?” Kuroo asked curiously.

“Because… because…” Akaashi struggled to find the right words.

“See.” Kuroo said. “Accept my apology.”

Akaashi grunted: “Alright.”

Kuroo sighed. “It was my fault, too. It wasn’t fair to leave you without another word. I acted quite cowardly and even sought comfort from Shimizu.”

“Shimizu… you mean, you…”

“Yes.” Kuroo said, not meeting the other’s eyes. “I wasn’t fair to either of you.”

“Well, it’s ok.” Akaashi replied swiftly, ignoring the feeling of pain that had awoken. “We’re not in a relationship so you’re free to do whatever you want.”

Kuroo lifted his eyebrow a little. “Shimizu and I –“

But Akaashi cut him off. “I said it’s ok. If it wasn’t Shimizu, it might’ve been another girl instead… or guy… or… whatever.” Akaashi could not explain why he all of a sudden felt jealous. Though he had fallen for Kuroo, they were not in a serious relationship. As a result, Kuroo was free to do whatever he wanted without [showing consideration for ](http://www.linguee.de/englisch-deutsch/uebersetzung/show+consideration+for+sb..html)Akaashi’s feeling.

Akaashi stood there in silence for a while, looking at Kuroo whose eyes wandered over his shoulders and into the night. If anyone had seen them by chance, they would see two men standing on a balcony in silence, whilst only the silver-grey light from above gently touched them, flattering their skin.

  _Two lonely people we were strangers in the night_

“Keiji.” The other said. “Shimizu and I are not together. At least not anymore.”

“I know.” Akaashi said, trying to calm down. “I know.”

“Keiji forgive me and I don’t mean to be offensive but… what’s your problem?” Kuroo asked. “I can see that something is troubling you deeply.”

Akaaashi felt as if he was lost in a maze, desperately looking for a possible way out while running as fast as he could. But he stumbled and fell, his mind spinning in circles. He could barely put into word what he was thinking. What was this all about? Love? Sex? Addiction? Greed and Jealousy? The task of bringing light into this tangled world was even greater than he had imagined it to be. He stood in front of Kuroo Tetsurou, the man he loved, _he adored, he desperately longed for,_ but his mind was a huge mess and he struggled once again with words – like the last time they had such a confrontation in which Kuroo had eventually left him.

And once again he feared he would mistakenly say something that rather than pulling him closer, pushing Kuroo further and further away until he would slip out of his fingers. And while he would be the abandoned one, Kuroo would shine like star at night. People would turn their head to get a glimpse of that light.

Akaashi turned away, lowering his head. “I’m just _another_ guy, you know. And I can’t see how lucky I am to have actually met you.” 

_When we said our first hello._

Akaashi remembered well enough the day when he first met Kuroo Tetsurou. He had just entered Fukurodani in his first year, while Bokuto already was in his second. The coach had announced that the next game was up against Nekoma, another powerhouse club located in Tokyo; amongst them a talented middle-blocker named Kuroo Tetsuro.

Boukto had been excited about the upcoming match since he liked being pitted against his friends, especially against those who were not easy to defeat. And that was the case with Nekoma. By that time, the only thing Akaashi was aware of was that Boktuo got along very well with Nekoma’s middle-blocker.

Akaashi remembered the day when he entered the gym. Bokuto had been fooling around with someone Akaashi did not know. And as he had entered and Bokuto had seen him, he waved and Akaashi followed the order. Golden orbs met his eyes, as the other young man turned towards Akaashi. Bokuto introduced him as “Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma’s middle-blocker.”

Akaashi did not believe in love at first sight; and yet, the feeling that had instantly taken hold of him, left him questioning his beliefs. Those golden eyes seemed to be able to read his mind, and Akaashi shivered, as he heard the low voice coming out of Kuroo’s mouth. “Nice to meet you, Akaashi.”

“Nice to meet you, too.”

_Little did we know_

He stopped as he felt Kuroo’s hand grabbing his arm. “Why did you say that?”

“You're a catch, Kuroo.” Akaashi turned towards Kuroo, ignoring the fact he had accidently used yet again the other man’s last name. “While I on the other hand am like a troll at the bottom of a bridge, a fry that you wanted curled but came out straight, a wrong color that you accidently already used and can't color over, a –“

But Kuroo cut him off by putting his index finger briefly upon Akaashi’s lips. “You’re being very mean to yourself. To me, you are- “

“Damn, Kuroo, I love you.” said Akaashi aloud, his heartbeat had painfully quadrupled, hot blood rushed through his veins and into his head. He lowered his head a little. “For so long now…”

“Keiji, I- “

“I know, to you I’m just a flirt.” Akaashi said swiftly. “We had fun together, but that’s it. Nothing more. We should leave it as it is and move on like before.”

Akaashi turned away, but Kuroo’s hand on his arm held him back. “ _Please…”_ Akaashi whispered, weakly, feeling his eyes water.

But Kuroo, on the other hand, turned him gently, but surely around and pulled him closer. Akaashi could not help but to bury his face in Kuroo’s shoulder, smelling his scent and perfume as well as feeling his touch and warmth.

“Keiji.” Kuroo said softly. Akaashi could feel the other’s breath close to his ear. “To me, you are not just “another” guy. In fact, I believe I’ve fallen for you.” 

_Love was just a glance away_

“Hey, you two. Come in. The countdown has started.” Nishinoya yelled outside. “You have about a minute left.”

Akaashi was not sure if he truly heard the words that had come out of Kuroo’s mouth. He was unable to completely process the moment, he even seemed unable to completely understand the meaning of those words. He pulled away, harsher than intended at looked at Kuroo. “Don’t say that just to comfort me.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Kuroo said, smiling. “I’m being quite honest now.”

“But… but…” Akaashi stuttered, words circling around in his head.

“Don’t you believe me?”

Akaashi closed his eyes for the space of a few breath before he ultimately said: “I do.”

Before either of them was able to say something, they heard the voices of the gathered assemblage in the hall echoing. “Ten!” The countdown had started.

“Nine! Eight!” 

_A warm embracing dance away_

“Seven!”

“Keiji.” Kuroo held him in place. “May I kiss you?”

“Six! Five!”

Akaashi broke out into a smile. He felt Kuroo’s hands on his back.

“Four! Three!”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

“Two!”

He exhaled softly as he brought his face closer to Akaashi’s, their lips brushing lightly against each other.

“One!”

Finally, as the clock hit midnight and a great noise broke out inside the hall; as people jumped up, hugged each other and celebrated the New Year, _two strangers_ stood on the balcony in silence, only brighten by the flashing lights of the exploding rockets that splintered into thousands of colourful streaks. The two strangers finally pressed their lips against each other while closing their eyes, simply enjoying one another’s touch, presence and heat.

“Happy new year.” Kuroo whispered, as they parted for a Moment. 

“Happy new year, _Tetsurou.”_ Akaashi smiled.

All was _well._

•   •   •   •

**Additional scene: King vs. (great) King**

  
“Happy new year, Oikawa-san.” Kageyama said politely. Iwaizumi, and some other guys looked rather surprised at the current captain of Karasuno.

Oikawa turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Tobio-chan. You amaze me. You seriously do.”

“Why?” Kageyama asked.

“Well, to be honest, I did not expect that in particular.” Oikawa said. “I thought you would overlook me like you did last year on the same event.”

“I did not overlook you on purpose.” Kageyama answered, raising an eyebrow. “I just did not find a way to speak to you.”

“You always find a way to have the last word, don’t you?” Oikawa said. “It’s as if you’re sneaking out at night, even though you’re parents forbid you to do so.”

“Everyone possess one or the other talent, and so do I.”

“Ah… why do I always feel this lack of self-worth when I hear this?” Oikawa said. “Because I don’t think you’re being modest. You’ve never actually been.”

“Undoubtedly not.” Kageyama answered. “Things change, Oikawa-san. Revolutions erupting, monarchies crashed to the ground but you stick to the same odd beliefs and images.”

“That is very true. However, you seem not to understand the importance of esteem and memory.” Oikawa hissed. “Things do change, yes, but at the end we always rely on things that once had happened, don’t we?

“We do. But on the other hand, I question things that once happened.”

“I don’t suppose you do it well apparently.” Oikawa said pointedly. “Or have you forgotten the old manners you’d shown us multiple times? The _king_ of the court?”

“Certainly not.” Kageyama growled. “But that’s none of your business.”

“Of course not.” Oikawa agreed.

“As a matter of interest, do you ever doubt?” Kageyama asked bluntly. “Because if you had doubted me, then you maybe would’ve expected that sooner or later I would lose the _crown.”_

“I do.” Oikawa said harshly. “But even if I do, I know well enough how to carry on a straight face.”

“Ou really?” Kageyama said, waspish. “I’m surprised to hear that.”

“Not as surprised as I am apparently.” Oikawa said briefly. “But I think you are rather irritated now.”

“Ou…hu… well. I can’t find the words to say how I feel.” Kageyama replied. “But I must admit I wouldn’t know since I’m not very familiar with such a sensation.”

Oikawa sent him a deadly glance: “Tobio-chan, you see, I’m not afraid of being irritated every now and then since it’s quite normal for each of us. But you do have my sympathy due to the fact that you seem to lack this kind of experience - in which case ultimately, you’ve failed. Failed by default. And then it’s you, who sticks to the same odd beliefs and images.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. “You guys have no chill, have you?”

Kageyama and Oikawa, however, exchanged deadly glances, before the latter turned away: “Good night, Tobio-chan. _Happy new year_.”

Iwaizumi followed Oikawa and hissed: “Why did you do that?”

“Iwa-chan, life is strange, isn’t it?” the other said, a strange gleam appearing in his eyes. “In so many ways. When I think of all the uncertainty we come across and the hours we spend in doubts and darkness...”

“Yes?” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa looked for a moment back at Kageyama, who had turned away and talked to Hinata. His eyes moved to Akaashi and Kuroo who entered the ball room again.

“You see, Iwa-chan: we don’t always get what we seem to deserve. Neither do you nor I – nor anyone else in this room.”

 

 •   •   •   •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made use of the following songs:
> 
> Elvis Presely – Blue Christmas   
> Rihanna, Kanye West and Paul McCartney - "FourFiveSeconds"  
> Frank Sinatra – Strangers in the night 
> 
> Akaashi’s “I’m just another guy” was influenced by Kim Jaejoong’s “just another girl”
> 
> (Saitama City is actually not a place where you throw parties)


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi took the picture and looked at it for the space of a few breath, before ultimately putting it back to its place. He wanted to leave it behind as memory and as silent message to his parents, in hopes that they would remember that he – Akaashi Keiji – was their son once they had come to their senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves Canadian (Akaashi, Akaashi’s parents), Irish (Bokuto), Scottish (Yamamoto, Tanaka), British (Kuroo and Kenma) and American (Lev, Yaku and Nishinoya) accents (and slang).

_When I step past my door frame, I get dizzy  
_ _Because it’s the border to my comfort Zone_

For many days an icy wind came from the mountains in the north, and it seemed as if no garment was able to keep out its searching fingers. Ever since the year had turned, it had been cold, and occasionally snow fell.

Akaashi got off the train and walked straight along the road, his hands in his coat pocket, to the house where his parents lived. The house where he grew up. It was a large building with a beautiful front garden, although it was now covered by snow. He saw his father’s car parking outside of the garage, as he reached the front door and stepped inside.

“Hello.” He yelled, taking off his shoes and coat.

No answer. Akaashi dropped his bag confused. Usually when he got home over the weekend, his mum would automatically come to see him whenever she heard his voice, telling him the latest news of the business and the improvement or mutations they had made – although Akaashi was neither really interested in the family business his parents run for many years now nor the public appearances they made every now and then, being invited to noble and glamorous parties all over the country.

This time, however, no response came, even though either of their cars – mum’s in the garage, and dad’s in front of it – were there.

As he passed the living room, he saw his parents sitting there in silence. They seemed to be absent minded and either of them did not even raise their head as Akaashi entered the room. They seemed to have not taken notice that he was there as if he was a ghost.

“Hello?” Akaashi repeated.

His father raised his head a little. Strange was the gaze he gave his son as their eyes met. “Sit down.” He said.

Akaashi did what he was told to do and sat down, and the other side of the table. A few minutes passed and neither of them said a single word, only the great clock on the wall behind them echoed throughout the room. Akaashi looked at them, trying to figure what might have happened, as at long last his father began to speak: „Our neighbors saw you on the street the other day.“ He said.

Akaashi raised his eyebrows. “Yes?”

“They saw you with another… _guy.”_

Akaashi gulped. He had never actually told his parents that all the time since he entered High School, he had only made out with guys than girls. Above all, he never told them that he had fallen for Kuroo a while ago. He wanted to tell them all along, and yet, he had secretly planned to show up with a guy in front of his parents once he had decided to tell them the truth. He wanted to introduce Kuroo to his parents when the time had come and when it felt right.

Akaashi avoided to meet his father’s eyes and looked out the window instead.

“Tell me… is it true?”

“Don’t you believe what the neighbors told you?” Akaashi asked instead.

“Honey…” His mum said softly, as his father’s hand slammed on the table, which let Akaashi almost jump off his chair.

“Answer the question.” He hissed. “Are you one of _those?”_

_“Those?”_ Akaashi repeated, still refusing to meet the other man’s eyes.

“Honey, why does he-“

“Silence!” his father yelled. “I want to hear it. From his mouth with his own words.”

“What do you want to hear?” Akaashi said. He felt his heartbeat had started painfully to knock against his chest. His hands and knees where shivering, and cold sweat ran all over his back. He felt deeply uncomfortable in his very own skin.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth.” His father said, his voice filled with anger.

Slowly Akaashi’s eyes wandered to his father’s, who was still sitting on the other side of the table, hands painfully holding his cup, as he spoke again: “Tell me, is it true?”

Akaashi took a deep, shaky breath and said: “Yes.”

Although his father must have expected such an answer, his face turned from red into ash grey, the cup in his hands seemed to break very soon, and Akaashi could see every single vein pulsing on his neck and his forehead. He started to laugh. But it wasn’t one of those laughs Akaashi knew. It was cold, yet almost hysterical.

“Have you ever thought about what other people may think of our family if _this_ happens?” His father yelled. “Is it some sort of fashion to be… to be gay, eh? … You destroy everything we’ve been building up over all these years.”

“Even if you are.” His mother said. “Just keep it to yourself. Everything will be alright. No one needs to know. We must stick together now. As a family.”

“Ou, I see…” Akaashi could hardly be heard. “It’s my fault, after all. I destroy the image of a perfect family, aren’t I? You think it’s a sense of fashion to be gay…”

“ _Those_ people are not accepted in society, though the Medias tell another story.” His father said.

“Stop calling them _those!”_ Akaashi raised the tone of his voice. “There’s nothing wrong with –“

“Shut up filth.” His father yelled, but Akaashi ignored him. He literally jumped off his chair, his voice filled with anger and disappointment. “I’m your son, dad. You don’t have to like it. I’m only asking for being accepted the way I am. The way I was born.”

“You’re fucking spoilt!” He said and stood up. “You and your noisy boyfriend with his odd hairstyle and behavior.”

“Bokuto is not my boyfriend. You know him! Just because he’s my friends doesn’t make him automatically gay.” Akaashi screamed.

“Ou, so he’s just there for having fun, eh?” The other said pointedly, thrusting his hips forward. Akaashi gulped, as his father continued. “You’ve got everything you wanted… _everything_ , even a small apartment in the city for your studies… and that’s how you show your gratitude.”

“I am grateful!” Akaashi replied. “I am grateful for everything you’ve done for me in life. But nothing will change.”

“This has to change. _Immediately_.” His father had lifted his index finger threateningly. “Have thought about how people, our neighbors, will judge you, will judge us as parents? Have you ever thought about that, eh? You were supposed to take over the business once you were old enough.”

“Why should I think about something like it? They are not part of my life.” Akaashi said. “They are out of my concern.”

“Out of your concern?” repeated his father, his voice echoing throughout the house. “Have you forgotten what our positions are, eh? In the business? In society? Amongst our neighbors?”

„To be honest, dad, while I can overlook the feelings and poor judgement of our neighbors and society, I find it rather hard to overlook yours.” Akaashi said bluntly.

But before long, Akaashi’s father smacked him roughly, causing his head being thrown to the side and leaving a red, swollen mark on his right cheek. A single yell came from his mother, but she did nothing to help her own son. She sat there and remained in silence.

“Get your stuff, all of it.” His father said with an [alarmingly](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/alarmingly.html) dangerous tone. “And leave the house. I don’t want to see you ever again. Whether in nor around the house.”

“But-“ Akaashi began.

“Silence!”

“Honey.” His mother moaned. “He’s your son.”

“I have no son.” He said before he turned one last time towards Akaashi. “Go now. You’d better leave the house within the next twenty minutes, you damn faggot.” 

_…this is my home…_

Akaashi backed off and left the room in a rush, entering his bedroom as he heard the door snapping shut. For a moment he leaned against the door, holding his cheek and feeling his eyes filling with tears, desperately trying to hold them in check. His body was trembling as he took a few deep breath before he put out all the bags he could find. He then started to collect all his stuff: clothes, books, pictures, camera, and other. It did not take him long to collect everything he wanted and needed, maybe less than fifteen minutes, as he heard his father’s voice again.

“You have at least five more minutes to be out of the house, you piece of shit. Hurry up.”

Akaashi felt as if hundreds of knives were penetrating him painfully. Never before had he heard his father’s voice filled with so much anger, hate and disgust. And never before had Akaashi been the target, _the objective_ , of those words his father had spit out since he stepped over the threshold. And no help came from his mother. She supported his father in every way, and not mainly because she was afraid of him rather that she thought he was right in what he said. She also wanted to protect the shine, the glamor of the family.

His eyes wandered nervously around as they came to rest upon a picture on the shelf. Akaashi stepped a little closer. The picture showed him with his parents: it showed an undimmed happiness of a day when he was young, of a day when they were a family before everything fell apart. Before the business and glamor became more important.

Akaashi took the picture and looked at it for the space of a few breath, before ultimately putting it back to its place. He wanted to leave it behind as memory and as silent message to his parents, in hopes that they would remember that he – Akaashi Keiji – was their son once they had come to their senses.

He took all the bags he had packed and left the room, without having another look back over the shoulders, leaving all the memories behind as he turned off the light. Not a moment too soon. His father was already waiting at the front door that was widely opened.

Akaashi passed him without saying a word, put on his shoes and coat silently. He heard his mum sobbing in the corner, but he refused to say something. And he somehow managed to keep his tears at bay before he heard the door shut. 

_…leave me alone…_  

     •    •   •   •

He took the very next train back to Tokyo and went straight to his apartment, his mind fully tangled and twice he bumped into people who gave him a short, questioning glance as he mumbled “sorry” and moved on. The spot on his cheek where his father had hit him remained throbbing and red and he still kept his tears at bay. The bags he carried were heavy, but not as heavy as the pain his heart suffered right now. His father’s words kept echoing in his head, as he stumbled and almost fell. “I’m sorry.” said a young woman. “My fault. Are you alright?” “Ya ya.” Akaashi replied swiftly. He did not hear the last words she said as he marched on; he did not even notice the concerned look she had. About an hour later he reached his apartment. He closed the door and dropped his bags, but the tears had already started to overflow his cheeks. He kneeled down, burying his face in his hands. And all of a sudden Akaashi Keiji felt as if he had become a pair of worn out shoes. Shoes that the ones who had always taken care of him used to wear, but finally decided to get rid of them because he could not fulfil _their_ demands anymore.

Here he was now, crying, almost drowning as if he was sitting on the bottom of a swimming pool, whilst the words of his father attacked him over and over again; and before his inner eye, his mother appeared who stood there in silence and refused to help him. He was drowning in thoughts of merrier days, merrier memories. 

_Let me breathe…_

His hand reached out to grab his cell phone. He leaned back against the wall and opened the address book. He stopped at Kuroo’s name, but he hesitated. _I shouldn’t bother him_ Akaashi thought _he has lots exams this week._

He scrolled backwards and stopped at Bokuto’s name. He pressed the button and the device dialed the number. Bokuto picked up faster than expected.

“Oy, oy, Akaashi” He heard the other saying. “’s up?”

“Bo.” Akaashi struggled to talk in a stable tone. “Where are you?”

“Just finished school. I’m with the lads.” Bokuto paused for a second. “Is something wrong?”

Akaashi closed his eyes. “It’s ok then.”

“Akaashi, where are ya?” Bokuto’s voice changed. “Yo sound not good.”

“In my apartment.” He stuttered.

“Ok.” Bokuto replied. “Stay there, _Keiji,_ I’ll be right there!” The call ended.

   •    •   •   •

Bokuto pressed the bell multiple times, before Akaashi finally opened the door. Bokuto’s eyes widened as he saw his friend’s condition: tears all over his face, the red, swollen mark on his right cheek, his hair messier than usual. Bokuto stepped inside and closed the door.

“Oy Akaashi?” He said worriedly. “What’s wrong?” It was the second time that Bokuto found Akaashi crying. The second time since the day they got to know each other.

“I –“ He started, but he cut himself off as he suddenly felt dizzy. He stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall.

“Keiji, what- wait. Sit down, come over.” Bokuto grabbed his arm and helped him to get onto the couch. He then took his coat and bag off and said: “Do ya need something to drink?”

Akaashi simply nodded and leaned back, covering his eyes with his arm. He could hear a huge noise coming from the kitchen as Bokuto rather desperately found what he was looking for. Soon after he returned with glasses of water and some food. Harder than intended, he put them on the table and sat himself next to Akaashi.

“What happened?” The other said.

“Just give a moment.” Akaashi said, still covering his eyes.

“Aye.” Bokuto said softly and nipped nervously at his glass.

After a while, Akaashi started to speak: “I went to see my parents today. They… they found out…” Akaashi felt his eyes filling with tears yet again and he pressed his hands to his mouth in order to muffle the sob that escaped his lips.

“Take ya time.” Bokuto said, gently putting his hand on the other’s shoulder.

“My parents… they -“ Akaashi’s voice broke for the space of a few breath and Bokuto waited patiently as he eventually found the strength to continue. “They kicked me out.”

“Oy?” Bokuto raised his eyebrows.

“They found… out… that I’m gay.”

Maybe it was because Akaashi sounded so broken, but Bokuto’s eyes widened and Akaashi could see that anger kept slowly but surely bubbling up. And sooner or later Bokuto would erupt like a volcano.

“I’m a disgrace, Bo.” Akaashi whispered and raised his eyes with difficulty. “You should’ve seen their eyes. Full of disgust and refusal. They don’t want to see me near the house.”

“What?!” Bokuto jumped off. “These buggers kicked you out because of _that?_ ”

Akaashi nodded.

“I thought yo killed someone or… or…” Bokuto threw his hands up. “Or you did some clem. Something inexcusable. But…”

“They hate me.” Akaashi said. “Above all, I think they can’t understand why we get along well or why we hang out. They even accused you to be gay.”

“You got some pure [gammy](http://www.slang.ie/index.php?county=all&entry=gammy) parents, oy!” Bokuto said and started to walk nervously around, throwing his fists aggressively around as if he was going to beat up someone brutally. “I’ll fix them up for you, these bastards. I’ll call the lads and then we give these buggers a good hammering!”

Akaashi could not help but to smile a little, although he was afraid that Bokuto would do something unreasonably stupid yet again. As a result, he said: “They are still my parents.”

“Aye! That’s why, Keiji. They’d deserve this. These buggers-” 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi said, successfully cutting Bokuto off. “Leave it.”

Bokuto kept growling for a few moments and Akaashi could hear things such as “these buggers” and “absolute tool”. As he calmed down a bit, Bokuto said: “Don’t ever think I would hate ya for being gay, Keiji: Never! Never! None of my lads hate you, and if they do I’ll fix them. And neither does the rest: Oikawa, that piece of trash, Lev, that horse, Yaku, the pointy-king Kags and all the other guys…, and definitely not _Kuroo_.”

“Why do you have to point him out?” Akaashi asked.

“Oy oy.” Bokuto said and suddenly he smirked. “I know that you like this filthy cat.”

Akaashi felt his cheeks blushing a little. “How…?”

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” Bokuto said. “Of course I would notice it. And he isn’t picky, ya know? So you gotta give it a go.”

“Did he say something?” Akaashi asked.

“Nah… secret.” Bokuto blinked mysteriously.

“C’mon.” Akaashi said. He felt his fast heartbeat.

“Nah…”

“You’re being very mean.” Akaashi said and smiled.

“Ah, it’s nice to see ya smiling again.” Bokuto [jubilated](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/sb+jubilated.html). “You looked so broken, ya know. I don’t like seeing sad faces. But when I see these buggers on the street…” He growled and mumbled.

“Thank you, Bo.” Akaashi said, and all of a sudden he gave him a hug. 

“Why’s that?” Bokuto wondered.

“Because you’re great.” Akaashi pulled back. “At least sometimes.”

“Oy oy oy, Akaashi. _You’re being very mean_.” Bokuto started whining. “Why are yo always so mean to me?”

Akaashi giggled. “Am I?”

“Aye.” Akaashi replied swiftly. “Anyway… should I stay overnight?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Akaashi lied. Secretly he wanted Bokuto to stay with him. He felt he needed someone he could talk to.

“’f’course I will.” Bokuto stood up and put on his coat. “I’ll get my stuff. I’ll be back soon.” He had a brief look outside the window. It had started to rain in the meantime. “[Grand day for the ducks](http://www.irishslang.info/dublin/dublin/grand-day-for-the-ducks).” He muttered.

“Alright.” Akaashi said and walked over to see Boktuo out of the apartment. But before he could open the door, Bokuto turned towards him: “Go and have a shower. I’ll get something for dinner.”

“You don’t have to be overly –“

But Bokuto cut him off. “Go and have a shower. Leave the rest to me.” He opened the door. “Oy, Akaashi: Never think I would hate ya for that. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

_…this is my home…_

Akaashi smiled: “Yes, we are.”

      •    •   •   •

   
**Additional scene: Newspaper & after Story**

“What happened to your hair?” Yaku asked, turning towards Yamamoto who nipped at his beer. “You look like a serial killer. People on the street will avoid.”

Kuroo, Lev and even Kenma burst out a roaring laughter that echoed throughout the entire bar they were in. Yamamoto’s hand went carefully through his hair and gave Yaku a questioning look. “Yer bum’s oot the windae” (scot: You're talking rubbish)

“It’s true though.” Lev commented, wiping his tears away.

“Haud yer wheesht!” Yamamoto said, sending him an intimidating glance.

“Leave it, Lev.” Kenma said. „Before things go all to pot.”

Kuroo, on the other hand, kept smirking silently, covering his mouth with his left hand so that Yamamoto would not be able to see it.

Lev leaned back. “It’s good to see you all again. Just Nekoma as a team.”

“Right.” Yamamoto agreed.

“Yes, it’s been a while.” Yaku said. “By the way, Yamamoto. Rumors spread. Is it true that you and Tanaka were so drunken that you started to smoke a newspaper?”

The other laughed, as a huge grin on Yamamoto’s face appeared. “Aye.”

“How did that happen?” Lev wondered. „And when? You know that’s not good for your lungs…“

„New Year’s eve!“ Yamamoto giggled. “C’mon lads, ye’re a long time deid.

“But why the newspaper? Didn’t you have any cigarettes?” Kenma asked, rolling his eyes.

“Ye knoo, towards at the end of tha night, when we got oout, Tanaka foun’ some tabacco in his damn pocket. Brilliant lad, all his eggs are double-yoakit.” Yamamoto said. “Then I said _anybody get any papers._ And the other bastart… Nishinoya, I’m glad I remember… said… _folloou me I saw a store on the corner._ So we folloou’d this wee fellow to the store, ye knoo, and Tanaka said to that burd _do ye have any papers._ And she said _certainly, we have lots of newspapers._ And I said as a cool guy, _we just wanna a couple of pages, ye knoo._ And this burd looked at me and said _any particular pages?”_ Yamamoto laughed aloud.

“So you eventually got some pages?” Kuroo asked.

“Aye.” Yamamoto said, almost screamed. “That was revolutions, ye knoo! Pure dead brilliant man. The burd smoked with us some pages!“

„In the store? “ Yaku asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

„Aye. “ Yamamoto giggled. „Ye knoo, no one wanted to goo inside the next day.“

„I wonder why. “ Lev said pointedly, as the waitress turned up and the team ordered the next round.

  
•    •   •   •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made use of the following songs for this chapter:
> 
> Tablo Feat. Lee So Ra – 집(Home)
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is loosely based on an event one of my friends unfortunately witnessed. 
> 
> I suppose it happens (and had happened) multiple times all around the world and it saddens me deeply that homosexuality, the way as it is, is still being treated as something abnormal (though it got much better over the years, especially recently).


	7. Late gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Too expensive"
> 
> Since his parents would not borrow him any money for any longer, he should spend his money only on things he really needed – and the coat was definitely not among them. He could not buy this until he had found at least a part time job that would cover his expenses, such as the rent for his apartment, the bills and other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have read and travelled with me thus far! I think we're halfway through the story... 
> 
> • • • •
> 
> This chapter involves Canadian (Akaashi), Irish (Bokuto and Yukie), Scottish (Yamamoto), British (Kuroo and Kenma) London (Oikawa) and American (Lev, Yaku) accents (and slang)

In the dead night, Akaashi lay in a dream without any colour in it. Everything seemed grey and dead. He stood there, abandoned, while people passed him but did not recognize him. He saw his parents turning away, leaving him behind whilst their words hit him painfully. He wanted to run after them, but he somehow could not and they disappeared. Akaashi started to run, he cried their names several times but they would not return. 

_… suddenly, it's hard to breathe…_

All of a sudden, he bumped into Bokuto, whose eyes seemed to look through him as if he was not there. Without another word, Bokuto walked away, and other people followed: Oikawa, Lev, Yaku, Kageyama, his former teammates and his current schoolmates. No one seemed to care, no one seemed to see him.

Akaashi kneeled down as a shadow, like the shape of great wings, passed across the grey light. And then he saw Kuroo, standing there on the other side of a chasm, smiling. Kuroo he whispered, and he began to crawl. Kuroo, however, did not come any nearer. Instead, he became blurry as if he was surrounded by mist. And up from the dark plain below, maybe from the concrete of the street, his father’s words echoed yet again, while Kuroo stood there in silence, an empty smile upon his face before he disappeared from the picture, leaving Akaashi alone in the mist. 

_….Feel so ashamed…_

“No.” Akaashi whispered as he wakened with the sound of his father’s words still echoing in his mind. His face was glistening with sweat. His throat was dry and his body was trembling, as the uniform breaths of Bokuto reached his ears and calmed him slowly but surely down. Akaashi lay motionless, listening to Bokuto’s breath, before he fell asleep again and wandered slowly into another unremembered nightmare.

Bokuto, on the other side, slept mostly through the night, barely waking up. 

  •   •   •   •

The next morning, when Bokuto woke, he found Akaashi sleeping very close next to him, his hair messy and some sweat ran here and there over his skin. Bokuto sighed. Although he had barely woken up during the night, he had felt that Akaashi had gone through several nightmares and woke multiple times. Now, still sleeping, he decided not to wake him up. He needed sleep. Bokuto left the room and went straight to the kitchen and prepared some green tea, as the bell rang. And it did not ring just once. It rang numerous times.

Bokuto hurried to open the door, as Kuroo entered the apartment in a rush. “Morning.” Bokuto said, closing the door.

“Where is he?” Kuroo asked breathless.

“Shhhhht!” Bokuto hissed. „He’s still sleeping. Don’t wake him. He didn’t sleep well, yo know.“

Kuroo took off his coat. “I saw your text this morning but when I tried to call either of you, neither did pick up. Now I know why.”

Bokuto sighed, as Kuroo started to talk again. “Why didn’t he call me?”

“Fool. He didn’t want to distract yo from yo exams.” Bokuto replied, walking back into the kitchen. Kuroo followed. “Could you please tell me now everything that happened?”

Bokuto nodded: “Sure. Sit down.”

And so Bokuto began to tell the story he had heard from Akaashi himself. Kuroo’s face made several changes while he was listening: from worried-white to a surprised-puzzled look until it resulted in an angry-red face with widened eyes, his golden orbs seemed to have caught fire.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me? They kicked him out for that reason? Where are we..? In the early 20th century where homosexuality is still being treated as a crime?” Kuroo said angry.

“Shhhht.” Bokuto hissed at him.

“How can I be quiet while he’s living a nightmare?” the other demanded. “His bloody parents kicked him out for no reason. He doesn’t deserve this. And they definitely deserve no son such as he is.”

“Anno.” Bokuto told him. “but keep your heid a bit. I don’t want to wake him.“

Kuroo leaned back to run his fingers through his black hair. “I still can’t believe it.”

“Anno.” Bokuto said. „I told him that I’d call the lads and then we’d give these buggers a good hammering.”

“I’d love to do that.” Kuroo growled darkly.

“Anyway, do ya mind to keep an eye on him?” Bokuto asked. “I need to go.“

„Of course.“ Kuroo said. „I will not leave.“

 •   •   •   •

Akaashi wandered into another dream; a dream that actually reflected some parts of a memory. It had happened when he was in his second year, around the time when the away games in Tokyo took place and Karasuno High had come to practise with them, alongside Fukurodani and Nekoma. Since those game had ended, Akaashi had been in an unstable mood. Usually calm and collected, he drifted off repeatedly, did not pay much attention to either the practise matches or the lessons in school and was extremely sensitive. Kuroo’s eyes appeared everywhere. They looked at him, following every step he did throughout the day. His voice echoed in his head and sent him chills down his spine.

He woke many times during the nights, pressing his hands against his head, smacking himself violently occasionally. But Kuroo would not leave. After all, Akaashi had to face the reality: _he had a crush on Kuroo_. He desperately wanted Kuroo to be with him. Kuroo was the reason why he couldn’t sleep, was the reason why he messed up recently.

Besides this, there was something else that troubled him deeply. No one knew that he had a crush on Kuroo. No one knew that he was _gay_. And no one should ever take notice of it, _no one._ If they knew that he, Akaashi Keiji, was one of _them_ , maybe his teammates, his friends, even Bokuto himself would abandon him. Being openly gay seemed to be accepted in Europe, in America, in Australia – but certainly not where he lived since he had not gotten in touch with any of _those_ people.

He feared and he felt his eyes water. _Why?_ He whispered weakly. _Is there a god? Why me? Why Kuroo? Why can’t I look at women like Bokuto does?_ Akaashi covered his eyes. 

_Left the puzzle undone,…_

Bokuto was silently watching, almost observing him, especially during their practise matches. Akaashi could tell, even though he never looked over to check. One day, as he had messed up entirely, the coach took him aside and asked several questions. Akaashi, however, just gave short answers, even barely listening what the other man was saying. He just saw his lips moving and forming words he seemed not to understand. 

_…ain't that the way it is?_

It was one of those days when practise had ended on time. The team showered and left, with Akaashi and Bokuto being the last ones in the room, as Bokuto sat down and coughed loudly. “Oy, Akaashi.”

“Hm.” He said, putting his stuff into his bag.

“Are ya all right?” Bokuto asked.

“Sure.” Akaashi said. “I’m fine.”

“Liar.” Bokuto said bluntly. “Ya have a big thick head for a long time now, ya know.” Akaashi raised his head, staring at Bokuto. The other stared back.

“I've known ya a long time and anno something's up.” Bokuto said, lowering the tone of his voice.

All of a sudden, Akaashi’s head was a mess of noise and fuzz, filled with questions: Had Bokuto figured that something was not as it should be? That he was _different?_ Did Akaashi say something that made Bokuto doubt his sexuality? Had he looked, _stared,_ at a random guy longer than any other men would certainly do? 

_We're the song that's out of tune_

Akaashi felt his heart pounding painfully against his rib cage, sweat secreting from his pores and onto his clothes although he had just showered. He tried to calm down as he said in a surprisingly stable tone: “I’m fine, Bo. I really am.”

“Nah.” Boukto’s arms were crossed against his chest. “[Don't B at it](http://www.irishslang.info/armagh/armagh/dont-b-at-it), Akaashi... I’m not an idiot. Ya know, yo don’t have to tell me.”

“Because there is nothing to tell.” Akaashi said, still keeping his stable tone although his face lost every colour. He swallowed against a lump in his throat.

Bokuto sighed: “Keiji, I’m worried about ya.” He said in an uncharacteristically nice to tone. He really meant, what he said: “I’m really worried.”

When Akaashi heard those words coming out of Bokuto’s mouth, he lost his composure he desperately tried to keep upright. It felt as if he dropped the mask he was wearing for the last weeks. Tears started to overflow his cheek as his knees gave away and painfully hit the ground.

“Keiji.” Bokuto yelled horrified. He kneeled down and grabbed his shoulders. “Keiji, what happened?”

“Bo…” Akaashi could not hold his tears in check. “I can’t-… you will hate me.”

“No!” Bokuto said. “Tell me… is it-“

“ _Please_.” Akaashi cut him off. “I don’t want… that anything… changes.”

“Nothing’s gonna change.”

Akaashi closed his eyes, burying his face in his hand.

“Keiji… we’re friends, aren’t we?”

Akaashi realized which way this conversation took. He realized that this was only going to end one way. The way Akaashi feared most. The worst possible way, to put it plainly.

“Bo… I-“. But Akaashi, fully ashamed, could not finish the sentence. He could not say this word. Not in front of Bokuto.

“Keiji. Whatever it is, I promise yo, I will not hate you!” Bokuto said. “Nothing’s gonna change. Yo are Akaashi Keiji, _my friend_.”

Every word Bokuto said, felt as if a bullet went straight through Akaashi. His friend tried so hard to quieten him down, to comfort him. He must had assuredly noticed something. Bokuto would not say this otherwise.

“Bo…” Akaashi said, sobbing. He couldn't bring himself to look at him. “Bo… I’m… I’m _gay_.” Akaashi tried to shrug out of Bokuto’s strong grip on his shoulders, as the words had rolled over his tongue.

And there he was now, living in an entirely new world. Living an entirely new life. One word had changed everything within one second. He stepped over into a new world, a new life. He followed a new path. A path with new rules to follow.

Bokuto’s arms left Akaashi’s shoulders. There it was: the departure. Bokuto would leave though he had promised that nothing would change. But had Bokuto really expected that _nothing_ would change?

“Keiji...” He began.

“I’m sorry…”. Akaashi whispered weakly, not meeting the other’s eyes. _Please… just leave. It’s the best for both of us._

“Why… why do ya think I’d hate ya? Why?” Bokuto raised his voice, before getting up and pulling Akaashi along with him. He spoke again and his hands came to rest upon Akaashi’s shoulders. “Oy oy oy, _Keiji._ I will never hate ya! Nothing’s gonna change! Whatever yo feelings are, doesn’t matter to me. We’re friends.”

“Bo…” Akaashi gulped, raising his eyes. Bokuto looked at him, his lips moving to form a huge grin. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Yes.” Akaashi said, forcing a weak smile. 

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_•   •   •   •_

Akaashi slept for the rest of the morning, and as he woke he saw that Bokuto had left the bed, although he heard someone cleaning up his apartment. Rather irritated, he got up. It was the first time that Bokuto cleaned up without being forcefully punished to do so. Akaashi’s heart, however, sped up as he found Kuroo standing in his kitchen.

“Kuroo?” he murmured.

The other lifted his head and as he saw him, he dropped everything and rushed over. And at the split of a second Akaashi found himself in Kuroo’s arms; a warm embrace that made him shiver a little.

“Keiji.” Kuroo said, his voice close to his ear. “Bo told me everything.”

“Tetsurou, I… I-“ Akaashi cut himself of as he buried his face in Kuroo’s shoulder, feeling his eyes filling with tears again, although he tried to hold them in check. He cried in front of Bokuto already. He did not want to cry anymore, especially not in front of Kuroo.

“Tetsurou… I-“

But Kuroo interrupted: „It’s ok, Keiji. I’m here.”

Keiji sobbed audibly into Kuroo’s shoulder and they remained for a few minutes in this position, as Kuroo pulled softly away, wiping Keiji’s tears away and said: “I have an idea. Let’s go outside for a bit, hm? To get some fresh air. It will do you good.“

Keiji simply nodded. Kuroo pressed a soft kiss on Akaashi’s forehead. “Go and have a shower. Take your time.”

  _•   •   •   •_

They left the apartment about an hour later, without any concrete plan though. They went straight to the train station and got off a few stations later, as Kuroo suddenly said: “Let’s go to the shopping mall. Though it’s Saturday, it seems not so busy as usually.”

“Ok.” Akaashi replied. He felt strangely torn: on one side he simply enjoyed Kuroo’s presence, on the other side, his father’s words remained in his head, especially when he looked at Kuroo he felt as if they overran him sooner or later.

The air was cold, but not as cold as it had been yesterday. The sun came out about an hour after lunch and they reached the huge shopping mall, where they started to wander around, as Akaashi came to a sudden stop. He looked at one of the coats. It looked warm and cozy, perfect for the cold weather outside.

“Can I have a look?” Akaashi asked and pointed to the little store.

“Of course.” Kuroo said and followed inside.

A young woman turned up, as Akaashi asked her for the said coat he saw. The woman answered with a smile and asked him politely to follow her, as she would bring him the coat.

It did not take so long, as she returned and handed the garment over to Akaashi, whose eyes wandered up and down. It did not just look warm and cozy, it felt fluffy and soft as his hand touched the material, sensitively first, as if he feared it would break under his touch. A short laughter escaped the woman’s throat.

“Put it on.” Kuroo said.

Akaashi took off his jacket and handed it over to Kuroo. The saleslady assisted him in putting it on. It was lighter than he had expected it to be, but it felt as he wanted it to be: warm and cozy. He glanced at the price. He gulped.

_Too expensive._

Since his parents would not borrow him any money for any longer, he should spend his money only on things he really needed – and the coat was definitely not among them. He could not buy this until he had found at least a part time job that would cover his expenses, such as the rent for his apartment, the bills and other stuff.

He sighed. “Thank you but-“

“We take it.” Kuroo said briefly, turning towards the lady.

“No.” Akaashi said, lowering his voice in embarrassment so that the woman would not hear his next words he whispered. “I don’t have that kind of money.”

“You?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “No, you’re not paying. I’ll pay.”

“Wa- what, no!” Akaashi said. “No, you won’t.”

“Then make me stop without making either of us embarrassed.” The other replied lightly, as he turned again towards the lady. “We take it.”

“Sure, please follow.”

Kuroo followed, and so did Akaashi. He felt as if he was a dog. Whether the saleslady nor Kuroo paid much attention to his harsh complaining. They must have assuredly made some kind of secret agreement beforehand. Other people started to look at Akaashi, but he did not care. He did not want Kuroo to leave so much money for him. He had his own expenses. “I shouldn’t have come here… or told you… or-“

“Keiji.” Kuroo said, while the lady typed in the price. “It’s alright. It’s my gift.”

“No, it’s no- what? Gift? For what?”

“Christmas?” Kuroo sent him a short glance. “I had none for you.”

Akaashi felt his cheeks blushing, as he lowered his eyes embarrassed. Kuroo, however, broke out into a smile and even the lady, whilst cashing in, smiled brighter than before.

“It’s a nice gift.” She said. “Not every friend would do this.”

“He’s not my friend.” Kuroo said. “Actually, he’s my _boyfriend_.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened. The smile of the lady, however, became so bright, Akaashi could see every single teeth. They were fascinatingly white. She seemed to take immense care of them.

“Aww, how wonderful.” She said cheerfully. 

The two of them left the store, Akaashi still wearing the coat (* _see link at the bottom_ ) they just bought, unknowingly, that the woman’s smile would not disappear for the rest of her day. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi said.

“You’re being rude.” Kuroo said and stopped. “Is that they way how you show your gratitude?”

“No.” Akaashi said, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Kuroo’s for a few seconds. The other returned the kiss with a short, playful bite. Neither of them paid attention to the people that passed by.

As they parted, Akaashi said. “Thank you, Tetsurou.”

“No worries.” The other said and smiled. “Hope you like your gift… even though it’s quite late.”

“I love it.” Akaashi replied. “But I want to buy a gift for you as well.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“ _You_ are my gift.” Kuroo said and blinked.

“Ah… d-don’t be so kitschy.” Akaashi said, flattered. Nonetheless, he rolled his eyes.

“It’s true though.” Kuroo said.

“Let us a find something for you as well.” Akaashi suggested.

“That sounds like we have a plan.”

“Yes, we do.” Akaashi said, overly motivated.

They – specifically Akaashi - spent the rest of the afternoon finding a nice gift for Kuroo. They went for clothes, they went for watches, and they went for “things” where Akaashi was not really sure what those things actually were, as ultimately they passed a tattoo studio.

“You like tattoo’s, don’t you?” Akaashi asked.

Kuroo hesitated. “I do… but you’re not paying my tattoo.”

“But I want.” Akaashi said.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The other man giggled. “It might be more expensive than your coat.”

Akaashi sighed. “Please… I want to give you a gift so badly. Tell me, what do you like?”

And Kuroo said. “I know something we could do.”

“What?”

“You see, I’ve never been to the Tokyo Skytree at night, so-“ 

“Ok.” Akaashi cut him off. “It’s decided. Let’s go!”

“No.” Kuroo giggled. “Have you checked the time? Look around you.”

“Ou…” Akaashi realized that they had to wait until the sun would set. It was 4:25 p.m. “But we do this, right? That’s my gift.”

“And I will accept it.” Kuroo said. “But we should take the very next train. I think we can get off right there, can’t we?”

“Yes. We’d better take the Tobu Skytree line… well actually, it doesn’t matter which line we’re gonna use since all pass this station.”

As they had decided which line they would eventually use, they got in the train and remained there for a while until finally getting off at the Toyko Skytree station. However, instead of wandering around the area around the tower, they went for a walk and ended up at the Sumida Park, nearby the Tower.

Everything was silent, and it continued to be until white flakes started falling down from the sky, the air turning chilly along with the sudden appearance of the snowflakes.

“Snow?” Kuroo opened up his hands, watching as the cold crystals fell on his warm skin and melted within seconds of making contact.

“Well, it’s still winter after all.” Akaashi said. “We should go back. I really want to go up the tower.”

“Keiji, have you a minute.” Kuroo said.

The seriousness in his tone made Akaashi stop and turn towards him. “Yes?”

Kuroo looked and him as if he was trying to read the other’s mind before he finally spoke: “I shall get straight to the point: would you like to move in my apartment?”

Akaashi looked at Kuroo in shock, a light flush creeping up his neck. “We- why?”

“I’ve been thinking about it the entire day, especially since you mentioned your money.”

Akaashi lowered his eyes awkwardly.

“I thought it would be good for you. You wouldn’t be alone, and you’ve got way too much stuff for this small apartment. By now, it’s already overfilled. You can’t go on living like that.”

“I- I don’t think I can accept this offer.” Akaashi murmured.

“Of course you can.” Kuroo said, lessening the space between them. “I’ve got plenty of room to fill. You have even your own bedroom, if you want.”

“But you will certainly need this room for your own.” Akaashi replied weakly.

“Don’t give me that, Keiji.” Kuroo said. “I don’t want to rush, but to be honest, it saddens me deeply to see you broken.”

“But…” Akaashi said, barely a whisper.

“Think off all the advantages. It will be easier to pay rent and bills. I work temporarily and my parents do give me a bit of money. If you move in, it will lessen the strain on money for me… and for you, too.”

“I feel bad, Tetsurou.” Akaashi said. “I don’t want to be someone everyone has to watch over. I want-“

“Keiji.” Kuroo said. “I’m not here to watch over you. I want you to be happy again, like everyone else does. If it wasn’t me who offered you this, it might have been Bokuto instead… or Yaku… even Oikawa… I offered you this not because I want to watch over you. I offered you this because I simply love you.”

Akaashi raised his head. His eyes met Kuroo’s strong glance. Once again he melted like ice in the sun. “Alright…” He said slowly. “But I will find a job as well. I want to earn money, so that I’m not relying only on your account.”

Kuroo grabbed Akaashi’s hand. “Whatever you want.”

“And there is one condition.”

“I am listening.”

Akaashi broke out into a smile. “I will not have my own bedroom.”

“Condition accepted.” Kuroo said with a smile.

Akaashi returned the smile before leaving a soft, thankful kiss on Kuroo’s lips, feeling the other’s heartbeat in tune this his own.

“But we really should go now.” Akaashi said, as they parted.

Kuroo nodded, and together, hand in hand, they left the park and went back to the tower. 

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_•   •   •   •_

**Additional scene: crisis meeting**

 

“We all know why we are here?” Yaku said, crossing his arms.

“Aye.” Bokuto said, slamming his fist on the table. “We’ll fix up these buggers.”

“Really?” Oikawa said. “I’m very good at “fixing” someone.”

“Leave this to me.” Lev growled.

“Lev, stop that.” Yaku said harshly. “One wild idiot is by far enough… actually two.” His eyes wandered to Yamamoto whose face had turned entirely red. “Bastart.” He spit.

“Guys.” Shimizu took the word. “It won’t help Akaashi if you go and burn down his parents’ house… though they deserved it.”

“Shimizu is right.” Kenma said, sitting next to Yaku, his eyes focusing on his cell phone. “It won’t help.”

“But we gotta do something.” Lev shouted.

“Aye!” Bokuto strongly agreed. “We make these buggers squeak.”

Yaku rolled his eyes. “I told you: no violence, no fights, and no house fires.”

“Where’s the fun then, oy?” Bokuto hissed annoyed.

“Whaf’ tha plaan.” Yukie said, her mouth filled with the cake she had ordered. The second cake actually.

“Please.” Oikawa kept looking at her disapprovingly.

“I think the best would certainly be if we all showed him that he can rely on us.” Shimizu said. “We all know he’s gay and-“

“No one cares.” Bokuto shouted while Yamamoto shook his head in agreement.

“Thank you, Bo.” Yaku said, sending him an annoyed glare.

“What I’m trying to say is that no matter what we all will support him.” Shimizu said.

“Aye.” Bokuto replied.

“Yes.” Lev said. “We’re like the WWF!”

“WWF?” Yaku frowned. “I don’t get it…”

“We protect him from all the evil of this world. We’re gonna fight for his right!”

“Good horse!” Bokuto shouted, raising his glass.

“Heid doon arse up!” Yamamoto howled.

Yaku coughed. “Lev… WWF is working for the reduction of humanity's footprint on the [environment](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Environment_\(biophysical\)).”

“I think he meant LGBT.” Kenma said swiftly. “But still… he had no idea about what he was saying. He just wanted to show off.”

Lev lowered his eyes in embarrassment.

“Failing means you’re playing.” Yukie said, grabbing the last piece of cake.

“Finally something I can agree with you.” Oikawa said pointedly, nipping on his café late.

_  
•   •   •   •_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made use of the following song for this chapter:
> 
> Christina Aguilera – Beautiful  
> (Wonderful song, personally touching)
> 
> (*)Link of Akaashi with coat  
> http://orig14.deviantart.net/4ad0/f/2014/335/e/6/untitled_by_amereaberration-d88bg12.jpg


	8. A Life so changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tetsurou.” Akaashi said, meeting the other man’s eyes. “You know I can’t dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves Canadian (Akaashi), Irish (Bokuto and Yukie), Scottish (Yamamoto), British (Kuroo and Kenma) London (Oikawa) and American (Yaku) accents (and slang).

Two weeks flashed by like one of Bokuto’s powerful spikes. After he decided to move in Kuroo’s apartment, Akaashi had been busy both meeting up with the owner of his apartment to terminate the contract and preparing his stuff to move. Above all, he still had to attend classes as well as trying to find a reasonable part time job. He wanted to be independent. He wanted to earn his own money. Secretly, he wanted to prove – rather to himself – that he could go on living without his parents.

The first few days after he had been kicked out, he had not slept well. He was worried about his future, but by every morning he woke he found himself more encouraged and confident as he had been the previous day. And his friends kept looking after him; Bokuto came to see him as often as he could and told tons of ridiculous stuff that had happened at school; Kageyama texted and called him whenever he had time; Oikawa cheered him up by complementing everything Akaashi did (even though he still stated afterwards he could have done this or that slightly better); and Yaku, Lev, Yukie, Shimizu and some other friends dragged him to attend several events after school or during the weekend.

Kuroo stayed with him as much and as often as he possibly could, and Akaashi felt nothing but gratitude. Akaashi talked a lot whilst Kuroo listened; he talked about his school, his tests, the news, their friends, simply everything he could think of. He even talked about his parents once and he was grateful that Kuroo stayed calm and listened attentively.

And whenever Akaashi went to bed, he had a smile upon his face. 

•   •   •   •

In the meantime, Akaashi had several interviews for a part time job. Since he had grown very fond of coffee and tea (mainly because of Kageyama who had taken him to various coffee and tea places in Torono) he sent his resumes mostly to said places. On Thursday, a chilly day, he hurried out of the classroom, leaving an irritated Oikawa behind and ran to the train station nearby in order to catch the next train.

Luckily, he got in the train just before it left the station. Inside, he found an empty seat. He sat down, plugged in his headphones and calmed slowly down, while the train reflected on the glass fronts of Tokyo’s towers and buildings. Akaashi checked the Email invitation on his cell-phone again, before he replied some texts from Kuroo and Kageyama.

He got off the Yamanote line at the world's busiest transport hub: Shinjuku Station. The place offered 51 platforms, including an underground arcade, above ground arcade, numerous hallways, and over 200 possible exits. Somehow, Akaashi found his way out of this ridiculous place and followed the street as he ended up in front of a Starbucks.

“Perfect.” He muttered as he checked the time: 4:55 p.m. The interview would be held at 5:00 p.m. He tried in vain to fix his messy hair, before taking a last, deep breath and entering the shop.

The man sat already on a chair and raised his eyes as Akaashi had started to look out for him. He smiled friendly, and Akaashi therefore returned the smile as best as he could. It was obvious that he wanted to make a good impact. Smile, shake hands, show gratitude and so many other things were essential for a good interview and Akaashi had shown this numerous times within the last week.

“Well, Akaashi-san.” The other man said who had introduced himself as Takeda. “I’d like to start first with a couple of questions so that I get to know you a little better.”

Akaashi had to answer questions such as: working experience, experience with customers, reasons why he should be hired as well as his skills. The interview took about thirty-five minutes, as Takeda concluded: “Excellent, Akaashi-san. That was a very interesting interview. It was a pleasure to meeting you. Expect our answer swiftly.”

Takeda paid his coffee, as he turned again towards Akaashi: “Is there anything you’d like to ask before I leave?”

Akaashi shivered a little. There was in fact a question he always wanted to ask but did not find the courage to do so because he feared it may cause a refusal. But Takeda seemed to be a nice man for which reason he coughed lightly and said: “Is there something that would prevent you from hiring me?”

Takeda folded his hands. “Well, actually no. You see, I judge on what I hear during an interview and what the candidate offers me and is willing to offer. And above that, if he or she can meet my expectations or not. I do not exclude any candidate regarding their personality, gender, religion, skin colour or sexuality. Rather than that, I value effort, skills, loyalty and a small degree of individuality far more. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Takeda-san. I fully understand.” Akaashi replied and a silent, relieved breath left his lungs.

“Anything else you wish to know?” Takeda asked, collecting his papers and putting them into his briefcase.

“No, that’s all.” Akaashi said politely.

“Good.” Takeda said, as his hand reached out. “Thank you very much for the interview, Akaashi-san. You will hear from us soon.”

“Thank you for your time.” Akaashi said, shaking the othre’s hand. “And the invitation.”

•   •   •   •

Akaashi woke early on the last Saturday in January. He turned and his eyes trailed over Kuroo’s peacefully resting face. His hand reached up to trace his finger softly against his jaw line. Kuroo moved a bit in his sleep, his eyebrows knitting together to form a frown. Pulling his hand away, Akaashi instead rested his hand against his chest, feeling the gentle beating of the other man’s heart. A smile flushed over Akaashi’s face.

Akaashi wished he could stay in bed forever, with just having Kuroo beside. He sighed as he checked the time: almost 8:00 a.m. He had to be gone one hour after lunch. Fortunately, some of his friends had promised to come and help him moving his stuff to Kuroo’s apartment. He sighed as he got up. Kuroo moved slightly, but did not wake.

Akaashi decided to let him sleep a little longer and walked into the bathroom - humming a song - his clothes and towel were already there. He took off his boxers and stepped under the shower, hot water raining down over his skin. Softly, he began to sing: 

_I'm gonna lay down my sword and shield_

_Down by the riverside_

_Down by the riverside_

_I'm gonna lay down my sword and shield Down by the riverside_

_I'm gonna study, study, war no more_

As he had finished, he dressed himself, drying his hair with the towel before dropping the wet towel into his laundry basket and went back into his bedroom. Kuroo was still not awake. But now, he had to get up. With a huge, devilish grin, he jumped onto the bed, landing hard on top of Kuroo. A sudden outcry escaped the other man’s throat.

“Keiji.” He whispered, holding his back. “What have I done to deserve this?”

Akaashi’s smile widened. “Quite a lot, actually.”

“What?”

Akaashi began to enumerate: “You bought me a coat, you took my pillow, you ate my cookies-“

“I didn’t.” Kuroo muffled into his pillow.

“You did.” Akaashi replied swiftly.

“I didn’t”

“You did.”

Kuroo turned. “I didn’t.”

“I’m quite sure you did.” Akaashi giggled.

“Akaashi.”

“Hm?”

“I won’t let you move in my apartment.”

“What?” Akaashi eyes widened, as he saw the bright smile on Kuroo’s drowsy face.

“Yes, because you don’t believe me. We can’t live together if we don’t trust each other.”

“Well, fine.” Akaashi acted insulted. “I don’t need you.”

Kuroo laughed. “Ou really?”

“Yes.” Akaashi kept his acting mask on. “I’m old enough to take care of myself.”

“Certainly.” Kuroo said in an excessively impressed tone, as he sat up quickly and forced Akaashi’s lips into a long, sensual kiss. As they parted, Kuroo said: “I hope this serves as an excuse.”

“It does… for now.” Akaashi said, blinking with his eyes. “Go and have a shower. The others will arrive soon. We gotta be gone after lunch.”

 •   •   •   •

The bell rang at around 9:30 a.m..

Akaashi opened the front door and Bokuto stepped inside, followed by Yamamoto, Yaku, Kenma and Yukie.

“Guid mornin’” Yamamoto said. “Hoo's it gaun?”

“Oy oy oy, _Kubro_.” Bokuto yelled as he recognized his friend in Akaashi’s bathroom. The other put on his shirt and said, while leaving the bathroom. “ _Bobro_. You look wasted. Did you go clubbing last night?”

“Aye!” Bokuto said, obviously proud of himself. “But the lads were worse, oy oy!”

Yaku rolled his eyes. “It’s way too early for you to be yelling.”

Yukie sat down, her eyes slowly wandering around the apartment like a boat on a stormy sea. She looked as if she was about to pass out.

Bokuto giggled. “She came, too.”

“Anyway.” Akaashi said, clapping into his hands in order to get the attention. He wanted to move quickly without losing much time. “I’ve already packed everything. So if each of us carries something, we can move everything at once.”

“Aye.” Bokuto said, while Kenma whispered. “Why did I agree to help?”

The entire movement went as follows: Kuroo, Bokuto, Yaku and Yamamoto would go first, carrying most of the bags they could load on themselves. Especially Yamamoto found a way to show off, though he miserably failed as he dropped most of the stuff again. The other burst out into a roaring laughter.

“Ahhhhhh.” Yamamoto yelled as he lifted some of Akaashi’s stuff. “Ahhhh… Jesus…. What insaide tha bag. Rocks?”

“That’s apparently the heaviest.” Akaashi explained.

“Ahyahhaaa majaaaa…” Yamamoto shouted, trying to lift the bag.

“Damn, Yama.” Yaku said, rolling his eyes. “You sound like an old man.”

“He sounds far worse than my grandfather does.” Kenma commented.

“Ahhooyyy. Haaaa mmmhaaaaaaa.” He dropped the bag and looked at Bokuto. “Ye take tha end. Aaaaah.”

Together, they lifted the bag onto Yamamoto’s shoulders. “Puuuuh.”

“Don’t break your back.” Akaashi said worriedly.

“I would be rather concerned about the bag.” Kuroo said bluntly, as the four of them ultimately left the apartment. Yamamoto swore the entire way down and they could hear his voice echoing throughout the house while Kuroo and Bokuto laughed so much, Akaashi felt he needed to call an ambulance for them.

Kenma and Yukie helped him now to clean the rest of the apartment, such as the bathroom, the kitchen and the bedroom. Kenma proved to be a good cleaner as he took care of the bathroom – on his own wish. It had never been so clean since the day Akaashi had moved in.

“Can I hire you as a cleaner?” Yukie giggled, softly touching his head.

Kenma sent her the deadliest glance Akaashi had him ever seen doing. Yukie took instantly her hand off his head and went on to finish the kitchen. They finished just before lunch.

“Ah… finally.” Akaashi sighed. “Ok, take as much as you can and go to Kuroo’s apartment. I have to see the owner and give him the keys.”

Kemna and Yukie followed his order and left him soon after. Now he stood all alone in his apartment. A strange feeling took instantly hold of him, as the door snapped shut. It felt as if everything he had lived for… or in…. or with… had come to an abrupt end. Once he stepped outside and had the keys handed over, his life would re-start again. He was out of his parents hands. No money would come from them to support him.

Strangely, he felt more mature now than he did around two weeks ago, on the day where his parents had kicked him out. It was true, after all. Some things never change whereas others change faster than anyone could possibly expect or even foresee.

He took the last bags and left the apartment. After he had locked the door he went straight to see the owner. A nice, elderly man who expressed his regret and wished Akaashi simply the best for his future. They would not see each other again.

 •   •   •   •

Fortunately, Kuroo’s apartment was not so far away from either of their universities. If he had calculated the time correctly, it would take him just about five to ten minutes more to get there.

Akaashi got off the train and walked straight to Kuroo’s apartment, where the others were busy cleaning and putting his stuff away. Yukie slept on Kuroo’s couch while Kenma sat on the ground, leaning against the couch and playing a game on his cell-phone, totally ignoring each and everyone in the apartment. Bokuto walked around, seemingly proud of himself for whatever reason, and kept babbling and giggling. Yaku’s eyes rolled in light speed as he watched Yamamoto collecting all the bags they had been using and making the most excessive noises he had ever made. His back still hurt.

Kuroo was absent.

“Oy oy, Akaashi.” Bokuto said. “Wha took yo so long?”

“The owner chatted for a bit.” Akaashi replied, putting his bags on the table and went into the kitchen. “Where is Kuroo?” 

“Yo _husband_ went to buy lunch.” Bokuto, who had followed, giggled and blinked.

“He is not _my husband_.” Akaashi replied, harsher than intended, although his face turned slightly scarlet. “You’re talking nonsense.”

“Oy oy oy.” The other said, chuckling. “He can be a very good husband. Lovely –“

“He is –“

“ – charming –“

“ - _not_ –“

“ – caring – “

“ – my husband.”

“ – sexy,” Bokuto purred charismatically.

“Bo.” Akaashi sighed.

“Yo don’t have to marry him _no-ohow..”_ Bokuto hummed the last word.

“Just because we live together doesn’t mean we get married. Don’t be so ridiculous. I don’t even want get married.” Akaashi explained.

“No- not marr- Why?”

“You can stay an entire life with someone you love without getting necessarily married.”

“But what if _he_ does a proposal?”

“ _He_ wouldn’t.” Akaashi replied, rolling his eyes.

“But if _he_ wants?” Bokuto asked.

“He doesn’t.”

“Why?

“ _He_ feels the same way as I do.”

“And _he_ can also hear you both.” Kuroo spoke, right behind them, his voice absolutely deadpan.

Silence reigned for two or three heartbeats.

Both, Akaashi and Bokuto, exchanged short glances. Both faces turned scarlet, wishing they could disappear into the kitchen ground and not turning towards the other man who had seemingly appeared out of the said ground. If they had been given the task to look up a synonym for “awkward”, they would have perhaps come up with “Bokuto and his teammate Akaashi” or “Two strangers and one kitchen”.

“Kubro.” Bokuto said very calmly, turning into the perfect apparition of a focused gentleman all of a sudden. “Next time yo enter a room, would yo mind to knock first?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. Bokuto tried to act like a Boulevard stage player, oddly, in hopes Kuroo would forget what the two of them had just been talking about. Bokuto had done this multiple times – with not much success.

Kuroo sighed. “I pretend I never heard any of this.”

Bokuto blinked, turning towards the door and leaving the kitchen in a rush. Akaashi stood in front of Kuroo whose eyes had narrowed, his golden orbs staring at him. Was he mad?

“Hm… Tetsurou…” Akaashi said, his hand on the back of his head. “I don’t know… what…”

Kuroo broke out into a smile. “Keiji, why are you so worried? I found it rather entertaining.”

“Did you hear all of it?”

“Every single word.”

“Oh god.” Akaashi said embarrassed.

Kuroo giggled and said instead. “Come, I bought tons of stuff for the lunch. The others are already waiting.”

 •   •   •   •

Bokuto and his troop left after lunch, once they had finished helping Akaashi and Kuroo to clean up their kitchen. When the door snapped shut, Kuroo turned his music on.

Akaashi then spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking all of his bags and boxes into his new apartment and even arranged some of their furniture into something he would consider livable. Kuroo had offered him his help, but Akaashi refused and forced him to do his university work instead. The other man growled, but soon after he sat in front of his laptop, typing quickly hundreds of words, while planning the structure of his job.

Akaashi looked at him for a moment: Kuroo glanced almost hypnotically whilst typing word after word, his forehead softly frowned. He looked even more beautiful when he had this soft, yet calm expression on his face. An expression only a few people had seen.

“What?” Kuroo said, without raising his eyes.

“Nothing.”

“You’ve been staring at me for quite a while.” The other said. “Have I something on my face?”

“Of course not. I would’ve told you.”

Kuroo blocked the laptop and raised his arms over his head.

_It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be_

“Ou… you know that song.” Kuroo blinked, as he got up and walked over to where Akaashi sat.

“I do…” Akaashi said. “They played it on New Year’s eve. I think it must’ve been after we left the balcony.”

“Yes.” Kuroo said, reaching out his right arm. “I’m glad you remember.”

“What?” Akaashi asked, looking at Kuroo’s arm.

“Get up.” He replied, smirking, while grabbing the other man’s hand and pulling him up.

“Ku-wait…” Akaashi almost fell right into Kuroo’s arms.

_Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life_

“Tetsurou.” Akaashi said, meeting the other man’s eyes. “You know I can’t dance.”

“You can…” Kuroo lessened the space between their face as he whispered directly into Akaashi’s ear. “Have you forgotten the night in _Human Nature?_ You weren’t so shy as you are now.”

Akaashi gulped. Of course he had not forgotten this dance. He had not forgotten Kuroo’s sexy and sensual movements that nearly sent him over the edge. Only being reminded of that night sent him chills down his spine. This was proof enough how dangerous Kuroo Tetsurou could be – dangerous, yet alarmingly sexy and [seductive](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/seductive.html).

_Intoxicating._

"We’re going to have to get a little bit closer,” Kuroo said, as he pulled Akaashi a bit closer. “Like this.”

Akaashi’s breath hitched. “I don’t know the steps.” He said, but Kuroo held him in place.

“No one does.” Kuroo said. “Don’t think so much. Just let the music be your guide. And me.”

And yet again, Akaashi felt aware of the Kuroo’s heated gaze. And like always, he felt as if he was a block of ice, slowly melting under the heat of the burning sun. Three steps to the side…

_And you don't want to face what's wrong or right_

Akaashi’s heart was pounding. In a trice Kuroo dangerously lessened the space between them yet again. Akaashi could feel his heat as their bodies sensually touched against each other; their lips were drawn to each other. Kuroo began to grind his hips lightly against Akaashi, snaking his arms around the others waist.

Four steps forward, one to the side, legs crossing, leaning backwards.

“You’re doing well.” Kuroo whispered against Akaashi’s soft lips.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Akaashi glared back at him with defiant eyes.

Kuroo, having already memorized one of his most sensitive spots from past experience, squeezed lightly Akaashi’s waist. The familiar thrill of the touch let Akaashi groan: a pleasant sound in Kuroo’s ears. A sound he had longed for.

“It appears as if you missed my touch.” Kuroo purred, leaving a playful bite on Akaashi’s lips as their face parted.

“Shut up.” Akaashi said, whose face seemed to have caught fire, his heartbeat throbbing in his ears. 

Upright, three steps to the side, completing the circle. 

Kuroo’s hand slid under Akaashi’s shirt, exploring sensitively the beautiful skin of his back. Akaashi closed his eyes. He felt Kuroo’s gooseflesh-causing breath on his neck… 

_Ain't it strange how fate can play a part_

… as they heard Akaashi’s cell-phone ringing.

“Ku-“ Akaashi said, desperately trying to pull away. “C’mon… I- I need to- Kuroo. I need to pick up the phone.” 

“Go ahead.” The other said, smirking. “But don’t forget to come back.”

Akaashi pulled away, face as red as a tomato, and walked over to the table to pick up the phone. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down his heart before he eventually answered the call. “Here’s Akaashi.”

“Akaashi-san? Hello, here’s Takeda.”

Akaashi’s heart sped up yet again.

“Good afternoon.” He replied, politely.

“Sorry for the late call. But we have made a decision.” Takeda hesitated for a moment. “We would like to offer a job if you’re still interested.”

“Yes.” Akaashi replied, aloud. “Yes, I am.”

“Great to hear. Can we meet each other next week to sign the contract and to talk about the conditions? Would that be ok for you?”

“Certainly, Takeda-san.” Akaashi had troubles to keep his voice in a stable tone. Kuroo, who had read his facial expressions, started to dance silently around him.

“Great. I will send you the contract and the date for our meeting via Email. Read the contract carefully and bring it along.”

“Of course.”

“Very well. That would be all for now. Sorry for calling you so late on a Saturday.” 

“Absolutely no problem. I’m rather grateful you did.” Akaashi said happily. “Thank you, Takeda-san.”

“Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and… see you next week.”

“Goodbye, Takeda-san. Thank you once again.”

The call ended.

Kuroo began to scream. “You made it!”

“Waaaahhhh.”

“I knew you would!” Kuroo lifted him up, dancing wild circles all over the apartment that Akaashi had the feeling he needed to throw up sooner or later. “I knew it.”

“Tet- Tetsurou. Stop it… I need to throw up otherwise.”

“As you wish, Mylord.” Kuroo stopped instantly.

“Lord?” Akaashi grinned, lessening the space between them and whispering into to others ear. “Your lord wishes a kiss.”

“Just a kiss, Mylord?” Kuroo asked politely.

“We’ll come to the rest later…” A smirk played its way onto Akaashi’s lips. 

_In the story of your heart_  

•   •   •   •

  **Additional Scene: Crossword**

Oikawa frowned. “Hmmm…”

“Why do I need to call you when –“

“Sssshhhht.” Oikawa hissed.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, though Oikawa was not able to see his best friend’s reactions – they were parted, one sitting in a coffee shop in the midst of Tokyo, one of the [most populous metropolitan area](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_metropolitan_areas_by_population) in the world, while the other was in his bedroom in a village located in the Miyagi Prefecture.

“Hey, Trashykama!” Iwaizumi shouted into his cell phone. “Why do I need to shut up?”

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said annoyed. “I’m doing a crossword.”

“While we’re talking?”

“No, while you’re talking.” Oikawa replied.

“I don’t see a point why we keep talking then?” Iwaizumi said pointedly. “I’ll finish the call.”

“No, wait.” Oikawa said, louder than intended. 

“Why?”

“Help me.”

“For…?”

“Crossword.”

“No.”

“Thank you.” Oikawa said. “Ok, listen –

“I said No!”

“- that riddle is so cute –

“Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“ – it says: -“

“Shittykama… listen!”

“- _I am always coming, -“_

“I’m not listening.”

“ - _but sadly never arriving.”_

“Shi- what?” Iwaizumi asked. “What was that?”

“I am always coming, but sadly never arriving.” read Oikawa.

“That sounds familiar.” Iwaizumi said slowly.

“It sounds cute.” Oikawa said happily.

“Tomorrow.” Iwaizumi replied, ignoring Oikawa’s trash talking. “The answer is “tomorrow.”

“Wait… one… two… R… R…O…W. Correct.” Oikawa jubilated. “You’re much smarter than you look.”

The other grunted and the call ended abruptly. 

“Iwa-chan? Hello…? Iwa-chaaaaan?” Oikawa frowned. “What’s wrong with him? He desperately needs a girlfriend. Someone that cheers him up. I know he misses me but… ou, … one… two…”

 •   •   •   •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made use of the following songs for this chapter:
> 
> Louis Armstrong - Down By The Riverside  
> Jennifer Lopez – Ain’t it funny
> 
> I couldn't resist to have them dancing in their apartment - I love to dance!


	9. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skin tore. Akaashi’s groaned into the back of his hand. Droplets of blood, shimmering like diamond, trickled down his leg. A second cut, followed swiftly by a third and a fourth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and being part of this story :)
> 
> \---
> 
> This chapter involves Canadian (Akaashi), British (Kuroo) and American (Yaku and Lev) accents (and slang)

Thankfully, tomorrow happened to be Sunday, so the boys were able to sleep in. They had agreed to let each other sleep as long as either of them wanted to. Akaashi woke first. The first night in his new apartment had felt like a dream. Kuroo laid next to him, two pillow forcefully pressing against his head.

_How could he even breathe?_

Akaashi got up and went slowly into the bathroom, looking straight into the mirror. And he stared back. After a few breath he spoke quietly: “You’ve got to train your smile.” He mumbled. “The customers won’t like you otherwise.”

“I’m sure they will.” said another voice. Kuroo stood under the door frame – _naked._

“Morning.” Akaashi pretended as if he had not noticed that Kuroo stood naked in front of him – and it was not an easy task to ignore _such_ a body. The sight of Kuroo’s exposed skin sent shots of electricity down Akaashi’s body, blood rushing through his veins.

“Morning.” The other said, lessening the space between them. And in a trice he had Kuroo pressed against his back, hips grinding slowly, yet sensitively against his ass with arms on either side of him on the sink, trapping Akaashi.

“Did you sleep well?” Kuroo’s lip touched his neck softly.

“I did.” Akaashi replied, watching Kuroo in the mirror sucking his neck. “I hope you did as well.”

“Actually no.” Kuroo mumbled against the nape of his neck. “A hot boy next to me was the reason why I couldn’t fall asleep.”

“That’s mean.” Akaashi said with an airy voice, as Kuroo left a bite on his neck. “You should’ve kicked him out of your bed.”

“Maybe… or I should’ve satisfied my needs” Kuroo said, whispering now right into Akaashi’s ear, as his fingers teased the edge of Akaashi’s boxers. “Looks like someone else has woken up, too.” 

_This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me_

Akaashi blushed lightly. “You’re being dirty yet again.”

“Because I know you like it.” Kuroo’s voice echoed in Akaashi’s head, sending him chills down his spine. Kuroo dragged his boxers off and threw them with a flick of his wrist aside.

“Sex for breakfast?” Akaashi whispered, as the two of them stepped into the shower cabin.

“I heard they serve extraordinary … _bananas_.” Kuroo purred, voice low and so intensely enticing and sexy when whispered by Akaashi’s ear, along with the sensual feel of a hand stroking down his bare, heaving chest.

“Bananas?” Akaashi giggled, closing his eyes and enjoying Kuroo’s touch. “How can someone’s mind be so filthy?”

“I was so innocent before I met you.” Kuroo said, licking his back.

“So it’s my fault after all?”

“Yes…” Kuroo quickly flipped him over to face him, leaning closer with a smoldering gaze, while his hands traveled and traced the curves of Akaashi’s back, caressing every inch of the smooth skin. Then he let out a low guttural growl; Akaashi had sunk his teeth into Kuroo’s shoulder with enough force to leave dark teeth mark. 

_Don't even try to hold it back, just let go_

“What do you want?” Akaashi asked in a measured voice. His soft setter hands slid down Kuroo’s chest, lightly pinching his nipples before continuing over the expanse of his ribcage, then down to his muscle flexing stomach. Exhilaration set his blood racing, pumping loud in his ears. “Tell me, Tetsurou.”

“I- I want…” Kuroo breathed. “I- w-…”

“Sorry, I think I did not catch that.” Akaashi said in a devilish tone, as his hand wrapped around the others cock, causing his brain to short-circuit. It happened so unexpectedly that a desperate moan escaped from Kuroo’s throat.

“What is it, _Tetsu_ … Tell me… I am listening.” He could hear the faint amusement in his own voice.

“I… I want… you!” The other cried, closing his eyes in delirious arousal.

“I think I can arrange that.” Akaashi’s tongue followed his hands, slowly, sensually touching and circling over Kuroo’s skin.

“You nasty boy.” Kuroo commented lasciviously, his breath hitching as he felt Akaashi’s mouth’s wrapped around the head of his cock.

Akaashi began slowly, caressing the sensitive skin, teasing and tormenting Kuroo to the point where the other let his mouth widely opened, his tongue laying useless in there while making the most wanton noises in pure erection. His head lolling to one side as he watched Akaashi intently.

“Ah… Ke- _fuck!_... Keiji!”

And then, Akaashi’s rhythm changed as he started to take him deeper and deeper, and he felt Kuroo’s cock touching the back of his throat. Kuroo snarled, grasping his messy hair tightly; it was irresistibly hot and it filled the bathroom with humid excitement – and burning desire. Akaashi hummed in appreciation as his hands felt Kuroo’s abs flexing. 

_Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done_

Kuroo let out a throaty groan: “Fuck… _Keiji_ … ah… w-wait.”

Akaashi pulled away and looked up, seeing the other panting hard. Slowly Akaashi raised, his tongue making its way back onto Kuroo’s lips, and their mouths were interlocked once again. Driven by that daredevil impulse, their hips were drawn to each other.

“Shall we do _it_?” Kuroo whispered against Akaahi’s lips.

“Kuroo…”

“If you’re not willing to-“

“… _please.”_ Akaashi begged, his fingers curling round the base of Kuroo’s neck almost possessively. The tone of Akaashi’s voice made Kuroo’s pupils blown wide with lust.

They parted and Kuroo left the room for a moment, whilst Akaashi leaned against the wall, as he turned on the faucet absent-mindedly. Lukewarm water poured over him and ran down his skin, as Kuroo returned. A small knife rested in his left hand.

Kuroo captured Akaashi’s lips into another kiss, while Akaashi’s hands tangled in Kuroo’s black hair. He felt Kuroo’s tongue trace his lips, he let his mouth open up and his own tongue tangled with Kuroo’s for a bit before either of them would eventually pull away for air.

Kuroo pulled away, as he raised his arm that held the knife. The cool metal pressed against his bare skin, circling the dull edge sensually up- and downwards until it came to rest upon his left upper leg. Kuroo turned the knife and Akaashi felt the sharp edge of the blade lightly pressed against his skin. Akaashi’s erection twitched, as Kuroo at long last strengthened the pressure on the blade.

Skin tore. Akaashi’s groaned into the back of his hand. Droplets of blood, shimmering like diamond, trickled down his leg. A second cut, followed swiftly by a third and a fourth.

“ _M_ …?” Akaashi’s pulse quickened

“We’re not done yet…” Kuroo said, his low voice filled with lust and erection, peppering Akaashi’s leg with kisses, before he made another cut. It drew out another moan from Akaashi, louder than before.

“ _I_ …” Kuroo said, as his tongue licked softly the skin above the “I”.

Three cuts followed, carving out what seemed to be a letter _N_ , before Kuroo paused yet again: “Almost done, babe.”

Akaashi’s legs trembled when the edge pierced his skin again. Three short cuts, as a longer one, vertically completed the last letter: _E_.

“ _Mine_.” Kuroo said, before throwing the knife as far away as he could. It would not cause any “damage” on either of their skins. Water poured over the slightly torn skin, washing the blood away. After getting up, Kuroo leaned in towards Akaashi’s slender neck, leaving a trail of kisses from the neck up, his hands travelling down to his delicately rolling hips.

“Kuroo… _thank you_ ” Entangling his fingers into coarse black hair, Akaashi mewled as Kuroo caressed his neck, closing his eyes in delight of the other man’s tongue and teeth.

Kuroo raised him up, strong arms wrapped around him and slammed Akaashi against the wall, their hips grinding wantonly, causing Akaashi body wracking in pleasure, skin rubbing almost provocatively against each other. 

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

“Ah… Damn… fuck me already Tetsurou.”

Kuroo, however, cherished the sight of Akaashi, all hot and bothered and wet, tight and writhing against him — unable to do anything, whilst nails were digging into Kuroo’s back, leaving those familiar, yet appreciated marks, as if they were some kind of a reward.

“Impatient?” Kuroo licked his own lips. “You nasty, naughty boy.”

“I think I desperately need a little spanking.” Akaashi said innocently. „Cause I’ve been bad…”

“Really? How bad?”

Akaashi lessened the space between them and whispered right into Kuroo’s ear. “ _Really_ bad.”

“Come here, _bad boy.”_ Kuroo purred with his intoxicating low voice, teasing his ass with his fingers. Akaashi slowly exhaled with quivering parted lips, anticipation building steadily in his core. Their eyes met, gaze fierce and craving for more – _much_ more.

“Don’t tease me.” Akaashi blurred, half moaning, half protesting.

“Ask politely for it.” Kuroo brought his lips yet again against Akaahi’s ear, whispering erotically, his hips rocking against the setter and enjoying the pressure, the touch and the heat.

Akaashi groaned, as he tried to speak. “Don’t… do this –ah… to me.”

“I just do what you’ve done before.” Kuroo answered with a nasty smirk, his tongue licking Akaashi’s earlobe, while grinding him hard against the wall, making it for the other almost impossible to speak: the punishment he seemed to deserve.

“I… _ahh_ … damn…mm… I …I want _you.”_

Kuroo smirked victoriously as their eyes met, lifting Akaashi a little higher as he finally pushed, sliding completely inside. Akaashi instantly threw his arms around Kuroo and tightened the grip, as a loud moan escaped his throat through the long-awaited sensation. Kuroo leaned closer and shoved his tongue into his mouth. 

_Bite into me harder_

The cuts of _MINE_ widened a little and more droplets of blood poured out, being instantly washed away by the water from above.

Kuroo began to grind slowly at first, steadily increasing the rhythm and the speed. Desire had inflamed in his golden-orbs as he watched Akaashi throwing his head from one side to the other, witnessing his scrumptious face slightly above him whimper his name, before he attacked his neck again, sinking his teeth into the sensible, hot flesh.

“Ku- ngh ahh!” 

_Hold me up against the wall_  

This sweet collisions inside Akaashi grew more, became faster and more powerful. Either of them began to feel dizzy, letting out uncontrollable moans and groans. Nails digging into one another’s skin, leaving angry and throbbing marks. They panted, desperately trying to fill their respective lungs with the so much needed air.

To Akaashi, the entire room was spinning. He felt as if he had lost all his sense or as if they just focused on Kuroo and his thrusting hips. His skin on his back rubbed against the wall, while he heard his own noises echoing throughout the room. Neighbors would assuredly notice what kind of breakfast they had while they were on their own. But even if they took notice of it – Akaashi did not care at all. All he wanted was right here.

“Kur- ahhh… shit… I need-“ Akaashi moans caused a deep growl from Kuroo.

Kuroo on the other side feasted his eyes on this sensual skin of Akaashi, and on top of that water running down that even seemed to evaporate by the slightest touch of their heated bodies.

“… _more.”_ Akaashi made a strangled noise. “more…” 

_Give it 'til I beg, give me some more_

Kuroo began to thrust even harder and deeper into Akaashi. This roused even louder growls from Akaashi.

“ _Tetsurou…”_ he mewled, clenching uncontrollably as his orgasm seemingly built up more and more. The other’s scent and touch drove Akaashi almost mad while his nails were close enough to rip Kuroo’s skin on his back apart, releasing the flesh beneath.

Their obsessive touches resulted into the long awaited, rewarding climax: Akaashi felt his cock pulsing up, streaks of hot cum on his skin and instantly being washed away by the pouring water whilst sinful sweet moans escaped his throat. And this sent Kuroo over the edge. A harsh thrust deep within Akaashi’s arched body followed by a feeling almost like an explosion and filling the other who was panting breathlessly with his cum. Deep strokes echoed throughout the bathroom.

_Push up to my Body_

The water washed all the evidences away and left nothing behind, only two panting males in afterglow, holding each other in a hot embrace, clinging to this moment of satisfaction. They could feel each other breathing.

And as always, they concluded something as fulfilling and intense as this was with a soft kiss, two tongues sensitively touching each other.

“Keiji.” Kuroo said after a while.

“Hm.” Akaashi still leaned against the wall, enjoying the last seconds of the afterglow.

“Let’s have a shower.” He said, ironically smirking and pointing towards the cuts. “And then I’ll take care of your leg.”

Akaashi simply nodded, as his mind began to hum the chorus of a song he had just been listening to recently: 

_Lord have mercy on my soul  
_ _For I have walked the sinful road_

 

•   •   •   • 

**Additional scene: the giant and the dwarf**

“Gah… Yaku.” Lev whined. “Stop ignoring me.”

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Even if I were to ignore you, I couldn’t.”

“Really?” A happy gleam appeared in Lev’s eyes. “Because…?”

“Because you’re as tall as a giant. It’s almost impossible to ignore you.”

The gleam disappeared instantly. “Gah… that’s mean, Yaku. I thought you’d say something nice.”

“What did you expect me then to say?” Yaku said, finishing off his work and putting down his pencil.

“Something like… “ _because you have such a friendly aura around you_ ” or “ _because you are someone people must talk to”_ or I’d even accept a “ _because you’re nice._ ”.” Lev explained, a disappointed tone dwelling in his voice.

“And none if it is the case.” Yaku said bluntly.

“We’re just so different.” Lev commented, slightly offended. “In so many ways.”

“Like?”

“I’m very caring and sensible, while you are quite rude and blunt.” Lev said, sipping at his Americano and watching some of the young women ordering something.

“Caring and sensible?” Yaku giggled. “You? No way. You have no self-assessment apparently. But go on…”

“Then how about… regarding our looks.”

Yaku frowned. “That’s normal. I don’t look like you… I don’t even want it.”

“No I meant, there is an obvious one that even caused an odd nickname for the two of us.” Lev said, slowly putting his cup down while watching Yaku observantly.

“I’m not very aware of any nickname we’d share.”

“ _The giant and the dwarf.”_ Lev said. “And the dwarf is ob-“

“Lev!” Yaku raised his voice.

“Gah, Yaku… it wasn’t me, I swear! I wouldn’t point out your height. I wouldn’t point out-“

“You just pointed it out!” Yaku put his stuff into his bag, stood up and left the Starbucks.

“Yaku, wait.” Lev hurried to collect his stuff and followed his offended and annoyed friend.

Giants and dwarfs apparently do not match well – regarding their respective heights.

 

•   •   •   •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made use of the following songs for this chapter:
> 
> Simon Curtis – Flesh  
> Christina Aguilera – Mercy on me
> 
> "Mine" was influenced by Kim Jaejoong’s "Mine"


	10. Reunion (Part 1) - Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The noise the other teams for whatsoever reason made hit an impossible peak, and Shimizu finally blew the game-on whistle. They were all fired up, all ready for the reunion matches to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I longed for to write about an acutal volleyball match. By giving them a chance for a reunion I felt it's the best occassion to turn this into a match. Hope, you enjoy this first part of it.

Two month flashed by like one of Bokuto’s powerful spikes after he had gotten over his emo mode. In the meantime, Akaashi had begun his part-time job at Starbucks, near Shinjuku Station. Mostly he worked there after class until early night, and on Saturday mornings. He enjoyed the work there since it added a new colour to his life. He earned his own money for the very first time and he felt excellent as he received it after the first month he had been working – although the beginning was a bit harder than he expected it to be. There was a lot that needed to be learned, but Akaashi did his best and was willing enough to learn.

On the other side, he was still most grateful that Kuroo had offered him to move in his apartment. Of course, they had one or more arguments in those two months, but none of them were too serious or lasted for too long. Kuroo worked mostly at the same time as Akaashi did, expect for Fridays where he did not work at all. And though they spent much of their time together, they always made sure that each of them had their individual space and freedom.

Bokuto, Kenma and Oikawa were the ones that visited them most, the latter mostly because of their studies. But his year in Tokyo was almost spent and soon he would return home. One day, when Oikawa was sitting next to Akaashi, he said: “I’ll return during the long weekend in April.”

“Ou, really?” Akaashi said, writing his assignments.

“Yes… you will desperately miss me, won’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Oikawa hissed, rolling his eyes. “There’s no need for you to be so manly. You can be honest.”

“I am, actually.”

“Well…” Oikawa said. “Anyway, what was I saying… Ah, yes. The long weekend. I’ve been thinking about inviting you guys to come over to Miyagi.”

“For what reason?”

“Reunion?” Oikawa said. “I long for another match. It’s been a while since we played against each other.”

“We?”

“Yes, we. Fukurodani, Nekoma, Aoba… and… K-Karasuno.”

Akaashi giggled lightly. “Is it so hard for you to speak of Karasuno?”

“No, it isn’t.” Oikawa said. “There was something in my mouth.”

“I see.”

“Anyway… that’s the plan.” Oikawa said. “What do you think? I think it’ll be a wonderful conclusion of my time in Tokyo. I surely will miss it.”

“I think it’s nice.” Akaashi confirmed. “I’ll ask my boss if I get those days off.”

“That’s just the long weekend.”

“Yes, which means I need Friday, Saturday and maybe Monday off.”

“I see…” Oikawa said cheerfully. “So… Kei-chan… can I take this as a “yes”?”

 •   •   •   •

The long weekend came and everyone left early on Friday morning in their each respective team car. Kuroo, with a cheerful Oikawa sitting in the front and calling himself the “Car’s Co-pilot”, drove the car which carried Nekoma’s team, while Bokuto, using his parents car, followed. The car owned enough seats for the entire former Fukurodani team. Akaashi sat in the front.

“Music?” Bokuto yelled. “DJ Akaashi in tha house… giv’ it all. Yeah.”

  _Hello Bitches  
_ _Nananana nananana na na na_

“Oy oy oy…” Bokuto giggled. “Akaashi. I didn’t know yo like CL?”

“It’s Kuroo’s Ipod.” Akaashi said. “He does listen to all kinds of music.”

Bokuto tried to sing – or rap – along CL, but failed, mainly due to the reason he could not sing – or rap – at all as well as the song was mainly in korean.

“Yo guys!” He shouted. “We have to win against the cats!”

“Of course!” The others agreed, seemingly burning up in sheer excitement.

“Oy oy oy. I can’t wait to see that filthy smirk vanishing.” Bokuto said, a demonic grin widened his lips. When it came to volleyball, Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s friendship seemed to be forgotten as they turned into rivals that would show no mercy to one another.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, but somehow a smile played its way onto his lips.

They arrived just before lunch. Karasuno and Aoba Josai were waiting and greeted them, as Oikawa got off the car.

“Iwa-chan!” He said, as his best friend came in sight. “Here I am. Now you don’t need to worry anymore.”

“Shut up, Trashykawa!”

“MEAN!” Oikawa shouted. “Is that the way how you treat your friends?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Why did you come back? It was all quiet and nice without you!”

“SO MEAN, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up, _Whinykawa_.”

“Don’t make up new insult!” The other demanded.

“Trashykawa!”

“Don’t rephrase _any_ insults.”

Kageyama went on to greet Akaashi.

“It’s good to see you.” Kageyama said. “After all, you look much better.”

“Not like a _rather bizarre copy of Ozzy Osbourne?_ Akaashi asked, imitating perfectly Kageyama’s accent.

“Certainly not. Did I say that?”

“You did.”

“I can’t remember anything.” Kageyama said and laughed. “Anyway… you must tell me everything later… how life’s been to you and so on.”

“But I texted you all the details.”

“Yes, you gladly did. But there are plenty of questions that need to be answered.” Kageyama replied swiftly, as Kuroo appeared from behind his car, following Yamamoto and Kenma.

“There we go…” Kageyama hummed, a bizarre smile flushing over his face. Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Kags, you’re being very odd recently.”

“I am not.” Kageyama instantly pouted, causing a laughter from Akaashi. “I’m just glad you’ve come finally to your senses.”

“Of course.” Akaashi glimpsed absent-mindedly at Kuroo, who passed him. “Of course.”

“Yooo city boy.” Tanaka’s voice sounded through the air as they got closer to the gym. “For wit business are ye doun her’e, hu?”

“Ya bastart.” Yamamoto commented jokingly. “Ye still make a better door than a windae, eh!”

“Haud yer wheesht!” Tanaka laughed.

Everyone entered the gym. The smell of floor wax and volleyballs snaked up Akaashi’s nose. A smell he would never forget. He felt as if this was the place where he belonged. This was _home._ He smiled.

“Yo smiling, Akaashi.” Bokuto commented.

“Bo, I think we’re back.” He said.

“Oy oy.” Bokuto replied. “We’ve never been away, hav’ we?”

Akaashi’s smile instantly widened. “No, I don’t think so at all.”

Overly excited, they quickly changed their clothes and soon the gym became more colourful than it was just this morning; the orange-black Karasuno, the white-Turkish blue Aoba Josai, the white and black Fukurodani and the red-black Nekoma. All colours seemed to shimmer and sparkle under the bright gym lights, although it was a wonderful April afternoon.

“I hope you play fair.” Kuroo smirked, as they parted. Akaashi rolled his eyes, but smiled and went on to set for his teammates.

Each respective team started with a warm up, with Karasuno and Fukurodni being the lead, while the other teams watched and followed afterwards. Kageyama performed greatly while Oikawa commented each move disapprovingly causing Iwaizumi being annoyed to death.

“Shut up, Trashykawa.” echoed throughout the gym.

Hinata, current ace of Karasuno, sent one powerful spike after the other over the net. Bokuto strangely felt he needed to surpass this and slammed even harder.

“Bo, stop that.” Akaashi said deadpan. 

“I can’t lose against _chibi-chan.”_ He said. “Toss me!”

Akaashi sighed and tossed.

After a while they changed, and it was Aoba Josai’s and Nekoma’s turn to warm up. Kageyama watched Oikawa setting’s attentively, but unlike the other, he remained silent. Kenma, on the other side, seemed to be in a better mood than usual – he teased Lev for each move he did.

“Gah… Kenma.” He said, after another failed spike. “You’re being rude.”

“He’s not rude, he’s just honest.” Yaku commented.

“Gha… Kuroo.” Lev turned towards the former captain of Nekoma.

“Don’t look at me, they’re both right.”

“You… _too.”_ Lev whined. “But Yamamoto… you… I can rely…”

“Nah.” Yamamoto said curtly.

“Is everyone against me?”

The rest of Nekoma shared a bursting laughter.

After a while they all gathered together and decided how to move on from this point, as Yamaguchi came up with the idea for four “practise” matches, so that each team would face each other at least once before they would finish their reunion with a real match.

No one raised any concerns or objections and so they began to play.

The four team played four matches in which they were faced against each team at least once. Ironically, each team won only once.

After the last match ended, they gathered around Shimizu.

“Ok guys, let’s have now the real matches.” She said.” 

“Aye.” Tanaka and Yamamoto shouted at once.

“I’m all fired up.” Hinata said.

“Shut up, dumbass.” Kageyama commented briefly.

“Then you better follow your own advice, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa sing-sang.

“Can we start?” Yukie asked, turning toward the overly excited players.

They nodded, as Shimizu continued. “We play as follows: Karasuno vs. Nekoma, Fukurodani vs. Aoba Josai. The winners of each match will play afterwards.”

“What about those who lost?” Lev asked.

“They play as well, actually before the winner teams play against each other.”

“Alright.” Bokuto clapped his hands. “That’s a great plan.”

“Does everybody agree?” Shimizu asked.

They altogether nodded.

“Very well.” Oikawa said. “And who’s playing first?”

  •   •   •   •

After around two hours the games were played, the winners were clear: Nekoma won once again against Karasuno, their destined rival, in two sets, while it needed three sets for Fukurodani to win against Oikawa and Aoba Josai.

Now, the next match was up between Karasuno and Aoba Josai; the winner – Nekoma and Fukurodani - would play tomorrow since they had the entire weekend still ahead.

“Tobia-chan.” Oikawa hissed. “It’s been a while.”

“Apparently.” The other said deadpan.

“There are people I longed for to see.” Oikawa said. “And then we have those I’m forced to see.”

Kageyama sent him a death glare. “The pleasure shall be mine.”

“You guys really have no chill.” Iwaizumi said, as they parted and lined up on each side of the net.

“I have no doubts in you.” Oikawa said, sending each of his teammates a short glare. “Let’s have some fun.”

The noise the other teams for whatsoever reason made hit an impossible peak, and Shimizu finally blew the game-on whistle. They were all fired up, all ready for the reunion matches to begin.

Asahi, former ace of Karasuno, bounced the ball on the spot, all his concentration on the coming serve. On the other side of the court, Aoba Johsai. Kageyama and Oikawa exchanged the deadliest glances they could make. Everyone in the court felt their strong wills fighting against each other.

“Asahi!” Suga yelled.

Asahi tossed the ball, jumped and slammed his palm into the ball.

Everyone whipped around to see where the ball would land – or who would receive it. The ball sailed across the net, and the game was under way. Iwaizumi received it, a short victorious smile flushing over his face.

“There we go.” Bokuto said, crossing his arms.

The ball went from one side of the net to the other, but it seemed neither could make their first point. Within seconds, the heat in the gym was for each and every one palpable as at long last the ball touched the ground – on Karasuno’s side.

Point Aoba Johsai.

And thereafter the points started flowing: 1:1, 1:2, 1:3, 2:3, 3:3, …

An eager match, which Nekoma and Fukurdoni watched attentively. Oikawa scored two of his famous service aces in a row, but the third was stopped by Nishinoya Yuu, Karasuno’s bright-orange libero. He sent it directly up: perfect set up for Kageyama and Hinata respectively, who were now in the position to perform their freak quick.

Like a bullet, the ball smashed into the ground on Aoba’s side: point for Karasuno.

Kageyama grinned tyrannically. The scores were level again

11:11

The teams whacked the ball back and forth:

Point Aoba

Point Karasuno

Point Aoba.

Point Aoba. 

Point Karasuno.

Another freak quick. Point Karasuno.

Oikawa set up, Iwaizumi slammed the ball. Point for Aoba.

“Oy oy oy.” Bokuto said. “They’re playing good.”

“Of course they do.” Said Akinori Konoha, former Wing spiker of Fukurodani.

Iwaizumi lined up for another particularly strong spike, but the ball slammed straight down on his side: Tsukishima Kei was like a wall of iron, tall and seemingly unbreakable. Point for Karasuno.

22:23

22:24

23:24

Tanaka slammed the ball with full force.

24:24

The next attempt was received, and Oikawa set Hanamaki up.

24:25

Aoba’s set point and serve, and of course it was Oikawa Tooru himself who stepped up to the line now. A strange feeling took hold of most of the Karasuno players. They felt as if they were back in time, being back at the Interhigh-Preliminaries, the game they eventually – after three sets – had lost.

Oikawa tossed the ball.

Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion from that moment onwards.

Oikawa jumped, slapped the ball, and sent it whistling through the air – Karasuno tried to react but it had already been too late. The ball hit the ground. Set to Aoba.

24:26; 0-1

“The first set was pretty good.” Lev commented, leaning backwards.

“I agree.” Yaku replied. “I’m curious what’s gonna happen in the second set – or if they even need a third.”

“Aye.” Yamamoto grinned. “Tha bastart knos what to doo.”

“You’re speaking of Tanaka, don’t you?” Kenma said, his eyes fixed on his cell phone.

“Aye.”

“Why do we wait ‘til tomorrow.” Bokuto whined. “Why not today?”

“You agreed.” Akaashi said. “I’m actually glad we’re playing tomorrow. I’m quite exhausted.”

Kuroo, who stood beside Akaashi, said. “Stop whining, you big owl.”

“Owl?” Bokuto repeated. “Why?”

But before Kuroo managed to add something, Shimizu blew the whistle. The second set began which Karasuno ultimately won; 25:22;1 -1 

“That was very intense, wasn’t it?” Lev commented, while Karasuno and Aoba Josai prepared themselves for the last set to play.

“It’s great to see two setters from such high standards being pitted against each other.” Yaku said.

“Shouyou has still much energy left.” Kenma said, watching Hinata observantly.

  •   •   •   •

The third set moved much quicker than the first two set, and soon Aoba had scored 10 points, while Karasuno had 7. But the match changed quickly again – to Karasuno’s favour. The made five points in a row – Hinata, Tanaka, Asahi, Hinata and a feint by Kageyama. 

The next point went to Seijoh. Watari received one of Tanaka's spikes – perfect set up for Oikawa.

Another point for Aoba.

Nishinoya caught in the very last moment a spike that was meant to claim another point for Aoba. They successfully turned it into a point for Karasuno.

But Aoba found back to their usual balance.

Point for Aoba.

And another.

13:15 in Aoba’s favour.

Oikawa slammed a service ace home – the next one, however, got received by Nishinoya who appeared under the ball from out of nowhere.

14:16

Asahi slammed the spike across the net, and it bounced off of Matsukawa arm and out of bounds.

Karasuno were back on serve.

Yamaguchi tossed the ball, watched it go, jumped after it and slammed it: It dipped. It floated. And landed on the other side of the net, just a few inches in front of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and right behind Matsukawa. Their mouths hung open in pure astonishment.

16:16

And then a cat-and-mouse began; each team scored one point alternately.

16:17

17:17

18:17

18:18

“Who will win?” Bokuto said nervously, watching the ball flying over the net. “Who? Who?”

“He really is an owl.” Akaashi whispered into Kuroo’s ear. The other male giggled and formed with his lips “told you so”.

“Go, ye bastart!” Yamamoto shouted. “Squeeze them!”

“Yama, shut up.” Yaku said, rolling his eyes. “That’s no cheering up, that’s swearing.”

“He knoos hoow I mean it.” Yamamoto said, as he saw Tanaka raised his thumb and blinked.

23:23

Asahi slammed another powerful spile. Iwaizumi received it, sent it directly to Oikawa.

The ball came straight over the net. Hinata received it, much to everyone surprise and Oikawa’s disbelief.

Another chance. Ball went into the air, over the net. Hanamaki received it.

Back, forth, back, forth.

“This is so exciting I think I forget to breathe.” Bokuto commented, following the ball with sparkled eyes.

Mattsukawa, Hanamaki, over the net, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Tanaka, over the net, Iwaizumi, chance ball, back to Karasuno, Asahi, Kageyama, Tsukishima,…

Point Karasuno.

24:23 – set point Karasuno.

“Who’s winning, who’s winning?” Bokuto jumped nervously around that reminded Akaashi somehow of Tai Chi dance moves.

“Squeeze ‘em ye bastarts!” Yamamoto shouted.

“Go Aoba, get’em back!” Yukie yelled.

Karasuno serve.

Received. 

Iwaizumi slammed the ball across the net.

24:24

Aoba's serve, and once again Oikawa stepped triumphantly up to the line.

Kageyama bent down, hands on his knees. There was no way he was going to let the next ball touch the ground – not against Oikawa Tooru. The air was filled with their heated presence, two strong minds fighting against each other.

Oikawa tossed, jumped and slammed.

And landed just a few inches behind Kageyama.

Oikawa eyebrows shot up in pure enjoyment, while Kageyama sent him a death glare.

24:25 – set point Aoba.

And again, it was Oikawa’s turn. Triumphantly he faced Kageyama, genuinely enjoying the sight. In the meantime, the air around Kageyama seemed to have frozen. The other players could even see Hinata shivering.

Sylphlike, Oikawa tossed, jumped after it and slammed the ball.

And Nishinoya received it.

“Right.” Kageyama himself called for a spike.

Tsukishima set up and Kageyama slammed the ball. It touched the ground right in front of Oikawa.

25:25

“Oho ho!” Bokuto jumped up.

“Oho ho ho!” Kuroo nodded.

Karasuno’s serve.

Another spike.

Another receive.

Another point.

Another set-point.

Another comeback.

Another point.

28:27 in Karasuno favour.

And then…

Tsukishima, Asahi and Tanaka began to run, altogether: synchronized attack. All jump. Kageyama tossed.

No ball touched Asahi’s hand.

And neither Tsukishima’s.

It was Tanaka who slammed the ball. “AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, damn it!” Echoed intensely throughout the gym, sending the players of Karasuno chills down their spines.

Straight across the net, it touched the ground dangerously close near the line.

29:27  
2 – 1

Karasuno won.  
 

 •   •   •   •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made use of the following songs for this chapter:
> 
> CL – Hello Bi+ches


	11. Reunion (Part 2) – We are champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi stepped up to the line. Yet again, his eye wandered quickly to Kuroo, before he focused on the ball in his hands again. I want to win. He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I longed for to write about an acutal volleyball match. By giving them a chance for a reunion I felt it's the best occassion to turn this into a match. Hope, you enjoy this second part of it... they're all Champions!

_I've paid my dues_

Nishinoya sang dramatically into the microphone while reading the text on the screen.

_Time after time_  

Tanaka raised his arm to the ceiling as if he was waiting for a beating from the headmaster. 

_I've done my sentence_

Yamamoto, grabbing his shirt, nails digging into his right chest, closed his eyes to feel the moment entirely.

_But committed no crime_

Lev spread his long arms as wide as he could to prove he had not done anything wrong or that could be considered as a crime.

_And bad mistakes_

Haruki, Fukurodani’s former Libero, fell down on his knees, to show his deep regret and the pain he had to endure.

_I've made a few_

Hinata, kneeling down, offered his had as if he was a helping priest, before getting up again and pulling Haruki along with him.

_I've had my share of sand_

Yachi sang, her knees were trembling as if she was doing some weird sort of steep dance, because she stood in between Yamamoto and Tanka, the masters of intimidations.

_Kicked in my face_

Yukie slurred into the microphone, lolling around the sofa and stretching her legs shamelessly.

_But I've come through_

Oikawa danced a full circle on the spot where he stood, much to Iwaizumi’s disapproval.

_And we mean to go on and on and on and on_

Together they sang the bridge like a choir, hired by the church to sing every Sunday for elderly women and men.

_We are the champions, my friends_

Bokuto roared into the microphone, his voice painfully echoing in each and every one’s ear.

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

Kuroo pointed his index finger towards the screen in order to show that the end lay beyond.

_We are the champions  
_ _We are the champions_

Bokuto and Kuroo, arms around each other’s neck, sang perfectly along, although their voices did not match completely.

_No time for losers_

Kageyama sang overly passionate into the microphone, earning a surprised glance from the entire crowd.

_'Cause we are the champions…_  

(All above) Together as a huge choir they opened the last part of the chorus… 

_…of the World_  

… whereas Akaashi, Kenma and Tsukki concluded deadpan. 

“Great Tsukki.” Yamaguchi jubilated.

As the song ended, the singers broke out into a huge noise. They congratulated one another, left compliments on other’s singing style and for putting so much effort into this to make it even more special.

And so went to night on, it grew old but no one wanted to leave as Nishinoya came up with the excellent idea of a singing contest, after witnessing an argument between Bokuto and the masters of intimidation (Tanaka and Yamamoto) who considered themselves as the better singers.

“Oy oy oy!” Bokuto yelled. “Yo lads are not better, you buggers.”

“Bastart.” Yamamoto said.

“We shall give’m a guid hammering.” Tanaka suggested.

“How about a singing contest?” Nishinoya stepped in between. “I think that would prove who the better singer is.”

Bokuto’s eyes began to sparkle. He had always been very fond of contests. “Right!”

“We accept.” Tanaka and Yamamoto declared with a grin as if they were going into a war.

“Oy oy.” Bokuto said. “Yo two are two while I’m all alone. I need a partner.”

“Then ask Akaashi if-“

“No, I need another man for this.” Bokuto grinned as he turned. “Oy, Kubro!”

“Aw, man…”

“Oy, I haven’t even said anything yet.”

Kuroo stepped closer: “Yes?”

Bokuto grin widened as he explained himself. Before his explanations were even completed, a cunning smile played its way onto Kuroo’s lips. “I’m in.”

“Ok, so it’s decided then. The “Bro’s” vs. the “HotHeads”.”

“HotHeads?” Yamamoto repeated stunned.

“Suits perfectly if you ask me.” Kaori said, who all of a sudden stood right beside them.

“We’ll rock it, right Kubro?”

“Of course we do, Bobro.”

“Hey, then why don’t we take “ _we will rock you_ ” as a song to sing?” Nishinoya suggested joyfully.

“Aye!” Tanaka replied. “I’m burning up!”

Nishinoya turned and raised his voice: “Ladies and gentleman, would you kindly please listen for a moment? Please?”

The room grew quiet and everyone turned towards Nishinoya who had raised his hands over his head.

“We’ll be witnessing a tough fight in less than two minutes. While the opponents are preparing themselves we should prepare ourselves, too.” He coughed. “Lifejackets can be found under each seat. In the case of a _likely_ emergency, please leave the room in order through this door.” He pointed to his right. “Please make sure that the committee will turn down all objections. Thank you.”

The crowd laughed.

“Nishi, what’s wrong with you?” Sugawara asked, seemingly concerned.

“Everything is alright. Well, here they are.”

The audience began to applause.

“On our right side… Team “HotHead.”

“Aye!” they shouted.

“On our left side… Team “Bro’s”.”

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto raised his arm. Kuroo rolled his eyes, but laughed.

“Alright… the song that has been chosen to sing-“

“Who chose the song anyway?” Ennoshita frowned.

“- is Queen’s “We will rock youuuuu.”

The music began. The stomping beat of the famous song echoed throughout the room.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_  

Yamamoto and Tanaka opened the song passionately, throwing their left arm up, while the other seemed to break the microphone in next to no time. 

_Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day_  

Bokuto roared the verse like a hunting lion, while Kuroo’s low voice seemed to have gotten even lower and somehow reminded now of Elivs Presely. 

_You got mud on your face_  

Yamamoto’s finger ran over his cheek, leaving a pulsing and throbbing red mark behind. 

_You big disgrace_  

Bokuto pointed towards Yamamoto and raised, in a cheeky manner, his middle finger. Yamamoto snorted. 

_Kickin' your can all over the place_  

Tanaka lessened the space between him and Bokuto and moved his leg as if he was going to kick to other male’s ass as a response to his previous act of sassy provocation. 

_Singin'_  

Kuroo shouted as if he was going to announce the headline of the news. 

_We will we will rock you  
__We will we will rock you_  

All together they sang the chorus; filled with passion and energy. By the time the song ended, they shared a laughter with everyone else in the room before they ended up applauding joyfully. Originally, it was meant that the audience would decide which team eventually was the better stage performer. But this seemed to be all but forgotten and so neither won nor lost.

 •   •   •   •

“Ok, guys. Warm yourself up before we start with the final match of the day.” Shimizu said the next morning, still tired since almost everyone went to bed late. As a result, most had barely caught some sleep whereas people like Tanaka or Yukie slept in the midst of all the noise.

“The last match?” Hinata whined who seemed to have a lot of his usual energy still left. “No other matches?”

“No, because we have prepared something afterwards.” She replied and blinked.

“I wonder what it might be.”

“Don’t think so much, chibi-chan. If you don’t have a brain to think you’ll only hurt your head.” Oikawa, who passed by, giggled. He was still slightly annoyed to their loss against Karasuno as well as he did not sleep much either which was why he seemed to be more quarrelsome than usual.

“Shut up, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi yelled. He had deep dark circles around the eyes.

Oikawa pouted but remained quiet.

Nekoma and Fukurodani began to warm up; tossing, spiking and receiving. Both teams seemed to be excited about the coming match between them.

“We have to beat the owls.” Lev commented. No one knew where he spent the night. According to Asahi - who had seen him last walking into the washroom - he must have assuredly slept on the toilet or somewhere nearby.

“Aye!” Yamamoto howled. He had slept right next Tanaka, covering half of Nishinoya, mouth widely opened and loudly snoring.

“Guys, calm down.” Yaku rolled his eyes. “Stay focused. You need to warm up.”

“I’m feeling hot already! I’m burning up!”

“Yamamoto, shut up.” Kuroo said calmly.

“Oy oy oy.” Bokuto jumped around as he began to sing. 

_I know its my destiny_  
_Spike 'em all! Oh, you won't stand a chance  
_ _Akaashi will toss the ball!_

_… ( see notes below)_

Much to the other’s entertainment, Bokuto had fallen asleep in the broom cabinet. He panicked as he woke not knowing where he was and sharing a narrow place with several cold and stiff brooms.

“Bo.” Akaashi said deadpan. He had slept on the ground, using Kuroo’s back as pillow. In fact, he had shared his “pillow” with Yaku and Kenma, while Kuroo pressed two bottles of what seemed to be whiskey against his head. “Calm down. It’s too early for to be singing the _bro song.”_

“Shouldn’t Kuroo be singing along anyway?” Akinori asked, standing next to Akaashi, frowning.

Akaashi glimpsed shortly at his boyfriend. “I don’t think he will since he’s not here to cheer Bokuto up.”

“Understandable.” Akinori sighed. He was among those few people who actually made it back to bed.

After fifteen minutes, both teams were ready to play. Bokuto, overly excited, still sang the _bro song_ , while Kuroo, on the other side of the net, talked to Kenma and Yaku.

“Ok guys, let’s give us a good show.” Shimizu said aloud.

“I don’t even know for which team I’ll be cheering.” Hinata screamed.

“Cheer for both?” Yachi suggested, holding his hand.

“No, it has to be one. I want to cheer for Kenma, but I also want to cheer for Bokuto because he taught me the feint and woah… holy, I don’t know - everything is so exciting I feel like aaaahhh, like, like I stand-“

“Shut up, dumbass.” Kageyama demanded harshly. “It’s not your time.”

“Neither it’s yours.” Oikawa commented, leaning forward to face Hinata. “Listen to your king, chibi-chan.”

Kageyama sent him an annoyed glare, whilst Iwaizumi punched his shoulder hard. “Mean, Iwa-chan, mean. What have I done to deserve this?”

“Plenty, Trashykawa, _plenty._ ” The other growled.

 •   •   •   •

“ _Kubro_.” Bokuro shouted all of a sudden. “I hope yo land on your feet.”

“ _Bobro_.” Kuroo grinned cunningly. “Make sure your neck doesn’t break when you turn your head.”

“Ha?” Bokuto looked puzzled. “Why’s that?”

“Yamamoto, stop with the intimidation. It makes you look stupid.” Yaku railed, his arms crossed.

“Guys…” Yukie sighed, as Shimizu finally blew the game-on whistle: the first match between the Owls and the Cats in years began. The ball sailed across the net, and the long-awaited game was under way.

The ball went from one side of the net to the other, and similarly to the match from the previous day it seemed as if neither could make their first point. The cats performed an overall strong receive, while the owls set up one powerful spike after another. The gym fell into silence.

“Who makes the first?” Nishinoya whispered.

“Dunno.” Tanaka replied.

“Wanna bet?”

“Aye.” Tanaka said. “1’000 yen?”

“Right. And who?”

“First point… cats.” Tanaka said.

“Alright.” Nishinoya grinned.

And then the long awaited first point came – Bokuto spiked and the ball bounced out of Lev’s long arms.

0:1 for the owls.

“Damn.” Tanaka growled, as his eyes suddenly began to gleam.”Yo, Nishi. Hoow ‘bout if we bet on who’s winning tha shit?”

Nishinoya grinned even wider. “How about if we make the others bet, too? Let’s bring some action here.”

“Aye.” Tanaka whispered. “And we share the price, right?”

“Fair enough.” 

Both of them grinned triumphantly in a silent agreement. Asahi, who stood nearby, had a concerned look as he saw the two of them grinning as if they just had planned the kidnap the baby from the queen.

The teams whacked the ball back and forth and the points started slowly flowing:

0:2

0:3 

As at long last Yamamoto slammed the ball over the net and scored the first point for the cats. “Take that yo bastarts!” He shouted. 

1:3

“Yamamoto, that’s too much.” Kenma commented.

“Kenma… spoke during… the game?” Lev yelled. “He must have a fever.”

Akaashi’s eyes naturally wandered to Kuroo. The other man stood there, hands on either side of his hips while whispering something in Yaku’s, Nekoma’s former Libero, ear.

“Oy oy, Akaashi.” Bokuto giggled. “Stop daydreaming. We need to win over the cats!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, as Lev stepped up the line and served.

Overall, Akaashi had always been a very balanced player and a good setter. Maybe a bit less talented than both Oikawa and Kageyama, but he still could accurately set the toss for a wide range of attacks. Bokuto's fragility as an ace on the other hand drew out his other teammates' strengths. At the same time it had always become a strong foundation which normally was not easily broken.

Point Cats.

Point Owls.

Point Cats.

Point Cats.

Point Owls.

The match was seemingly more intense than any other most had watched in the past, probably from the strong rivalry between Kuroo and Bokuto. Unlike Oikawa’s and Kageyama’s rivalry, however, their rivalry based on friendship.

13:12 in Nekoma’s favour.

But then in the second half of the first set, the game turned over and the Cats were unable to retrieve the ball and the point. The gasp grew, slowly yet, but it grew steadily.

14:18 in Fukurodani’s favour.

Yamamoto slammed the ball furiously over the net - Haruki Komi received it, but not quite effortlessly. Still, Fukurodani managed to turn this into another point.

14:19

“Damn.” Yamamoto hissed.

“We can’t let drop our guard.” Akaashi said. Haruki and Akinori nodded.

Meanwhile, everyone belonging to either Karasuno or Aoba Josai had made bets on this match and who would ultimately win. Tanaka and Nishinoya had the most riding on this, sitting pretty at 6’000 yen that the cats would win in the third set, as the owls pointed.

“Go yo bastart.” Tanaka shouted. “Squeeze the owls.”

“Don’t tell him we have a bet on his head.” Nishinoya warned.

“Nah.” Tanaka replied and blinked. “Anno.”

Point cats.

Point owls.

Point owls.

Point cats.

Point owls.

Point cats.

Yaku was extremely perceptive, which made his defense as a libero extremely strong. Nishinoya kept mostly an eye on him.

“Chance ball.” Lev yelled. “Slam it, Kuroo!”

And so Kuroo did, and so the cats scored another point.

18:23 in Fukurodani’s favour.

“The first set is decided I suppose.” Kageyama said. “I don’t think Nekoma makes another comeback.”

“I don’t think so, too.” Sugawara said, crossing his arms. “The pressure will be much higher in the next round.”

“I agree.” Kageyama said.

“But they still can win.” Iwaizumi, to their right, said.

21:24; set point Fukurodani.

Akaashi stepped up to the line. Yet again, his eye wandered quickly to Kuroo, before he focused on the ball in his hands again. _I want to win._ He thought.

It sounded a bit too selfish for his personal taste, but he got caught up in the sensation of this match. He had long been waiting for another chance to play volleyball again. Studies and work had led to the decision to quit with volleyball, although he desperately missed the feeling, the heat, and the sensation of being in the court. Being and playing alongside his teammates. Celebrating every single win like it was their first; regretting their loss like it was their last. 

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_  

He hummed. And then, he took a deep breath and tossed the ball.  


•   •   •   •

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made use of the following songs for this chapter:
> 
> Queens – We will rock you + We are the champions
> 
>  
> 
> (note) The “Bro song”: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5707993


	12. Reunion (Part 3) – Cats & Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We're like the blood in our veins.” Kuroo said, sending each of his teammates a short glance. “We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me much longer than expected to finish this chapter - mainly due to lack of time. Anyway, please enjoy the match.

Akaashi panted.

25:22 – set won by Nekoma.

1 – 1. Tied again. The remaining set would decide whether the owls win or lose.

Sweat ran all over his skin, his hands were trembling slightly. The second set had felt like war. One bomb explosion after another. One comeback after another. One point after another. Nekoma was far more difficult to deal with in the second set than in the previous one.

He kneaded his tense muscles, head lowered and listening to Bokuto and the others who had gathered in a circle.

“Oy oy oy.” Their former captain said. “Whad’a gonna we do?”

“They have a strong defense.” Akinori stated. “Kuroo is a damn good middle blocker, and their libero, Yaku, appears to be everywhere all over their side.”

“Let’s not forget their setter and the shouting and swearing hothead.” Haruki commended further, crossing his arms and glimpsing shortly at Nekoma on the other side of the net.

“Aye.” Bokuto hissed. “They played better than in the first set.”

“It somehow reminds me when we were pitted against each other for the nationals, about two years ago.” Akinori said.

“Same feeling here.” Onaga sighed.

“Oy oy.” Bokuto raised the tone of his voice. “Let’s not talk ‘bout that. We have to win over the cats. So what’s’tha plan?”

•   •   •   •

Kageyama yawned.

“Hey, Kags?”

“Hm?” Kageyama turned towards Nishinoya, frowning.

“Why did you bet on Nekoma?” Nishinoya asked, bluntly, but kept his tone low so that neither of the playing teams could accidently hear them. “Akaashi is in Fukurodani and your friend.”

“I’m very aware of the facts, Nishi.” Kageyama replied, scratching the back of his head.

“So…?”

“I’ll tell you later why.”

“Why not now?” Nishinoya demanded.

“Because it’s not the appropriate time for this.” Kageyama said swiftly, leaning against the wall.

Hinata, who stood beside him, leaned closer towards his girlfriend: “Do you know what Shimizu meant when-“ he began, as Yachi put her index finger on his lips.

“Shhht. No one should know.”

“What?” He whispered.

“There’s a surprise waiting for us when the match is over.”

“Why don’t you just tell me?” Hinata asked, barely a whisper.

“Because you won’t keep your mouth shut.” She replied swiftly.

Oikawa sighed. “Why can’t they just move on with the last set?”

“Why can’t you just shut up?” Iwaizumi said, annoyed.

“They play a fairly good match.” Matsukawa, next to Iwaizumi, said. “I wonder how this gonna end.”

“Both teams have amazing techniques, not to mention.” Oikawa said. “But I do believe that Bokuto’s powerful spike will decide the match.”

“So you say-“ Iwaizumi began but Oikawa interrupted. “I’m not saying anything. My bet says it.”

•   •   •   •

The whistle sounded again through the gym. The last set was opened.

Akaashi saw the ball coming, strangely slow as if all the time had lost its usual speed and form. He knew this feeling. He knew this kind of storm, causing huge waves rolling over him: waves of nervousness, tension and uncertainty. And he knew well enough already how to keep his head just above water, whenever a new wave passed him. He was not necessarily swimming, but _surviving_ \- and that was all that currently mattered. All he had to do was to survive this, just like he had survived everything else, whether in nor outside the court.

Haruki received the ball. Akaashi tilted his head, his gaze lingering yet again on the man with amazingly messy hair and amazingly defined thighs. _He’s terribly distracting_. He thought annoyed, as he set up for Bokuto’s next amazing, yet powerful spike.

Point Owls.

0:1

“Did ya see that, Akaashi? Did ya, did ya?” Bokuto jumped almost nervously around, hooting. “Oy oy, did ya see my awesome spike right now?”

“I did. Amazing.” Akaashi replied deadpan.

“Right? Right?” Bokuto crossed instantly his arms. “I’m the best. I really am!”

Something, however, changed in the way Nekoma played. Akaashi could see it, but was unable to put it into words what he actually saw. The played _faster,_ but kept their defensive mode. The scored four points in a row, because the way the sent the ball over the net made it for Fukurodani impossible to receive and sent the ball to their tower; Akaashi Keiji.

4:1 in Nekoma’s favour.

Nevertheless, thankfully to Akaashi’s ability to perform a quick-set even when the receive was messed up, they saved the next ball and scored the next point for the owls.

4:2

At that moment, Nishinoya and Tanaka stopped discussing what they were talking about and watched Yaku and Yamamoto performing a very interesting duo receive-attack. The ball went straight over the next. Akinori tried in vain to receive it, but he could not and the cats made another point.

5:2

Yet again, it was Nekoma’s serve.

“Don’t let this one through.” Bokuto yelled, bent down, hands on his knees.

The serve came over the net and Fukurodani’s libero received, sending it directly to Akaashi.

“Akaaaashi!” Bokuto began to run.

Akaashi set up, the ball flew high.

Bokuto swung his arm, his palm sending the ball over the net: point Owls.

“Well done, Bo.” Akinori said.

The teams whacked the ball back and forth. The owls began to lessen the gap and the point kept rising.

Point cats.

Point owls.

Point owls.

Another strange Nekoma attack. Point cats.

Akaashi set up, Bokuto slammed the ball. Point for the owls.

Another spike.

Another receive.

Another point.

Point cats.

Point owls.

12:13

The Owls managed to stay in the lead for a short amount of time during their final set, as the game turned over again. Bokuto slammed the ball so powerfully that even a deaf man could hear the sound of it whipping through the air– Kuroo blocked the ball with a smirk.

Point Nekoma. They were level again.

Akaashi glimpsed shortly at Bokuto. His brows were knitted, his eyes burning. _Good, he’s alright…_ Akaashi thought and sighed.

Nekoma’s serve. Hinata followed the ball all over the court like a dog who was running after his masters stick: Haruki, Akaashi, Sarukui, over the net, Yaku, Kenma, Yamamoto, over the net, Haruki, chance ball, back to Nekoma again, Lev, Kenma, Yamamoto,…

Point Nekoma.

“That’s sooo intense… I don’t know… it’s like… Woah, and wuuush, and Haaaa.” Hinata exclaimed.

“It really is intense.” Sugawara nodded. “Intense and very exciting.”

“I want to play. I need to play. We have to _play…_ like WOW!” Hinata turned towards Kageyama. “Toss me.”

“Keep quiet, brat.” Kageyama hissed. “We’re watching a match right now.”

“I know… but I’m soo…”

“Wuussh?” Asahi suggested.

“Correct!”

The points began to float: 18:17, 19:18, 19:19, 19:20, …

Lev jumped high, slapped the ball, and sent it whistling through the air – Fukurodani on the other hand tried to react but it had already been too late: the ball hit the ground

Cat’s point - they were level _yet_ again.

Akaashi quickly looked at Bokuto in order to check his current temper. Much to his dismay, Bokuto slowly but surely seemed to lose it. Akaashi could even witness the way how it began to slip off his hands.

The ball was sent to him and Akaashi set up Bokuto, who slammed the ball with full force. When his palm hit the ball, a sound like an explosion sounded throughout the gym.

The looks of horror on Akaashi and Kenma’s face would have been amusing under any other circumstance. Both looked as if they were sending a silent prayer to heaven, showing and begging for mercy and prevent them from any damage the two eager former captains may cause. Yamamoto, who stood behind Kuroo, thought about how hard it would to attend a funeral with a broken neck while Lev thought about the schedule for the next week – there might be a time when he had to leave the country. Even the Libero’s of each respective team sent a prayer of thanks to every celestial power that could possibly exist that they had been blessed with such an enormous reaction speed and presence of mind.

But Kuroo Tetsurou managed to block this explosive type of spike, sending it straight down on the owls side.

Point Nekoma.

“Damn it, you bugger.” Bokuto hissed, sending a death glare towards Kuroo. The other male grinned cunningly.

The next point went to Fukurodani: 21:21.

Bokuto was in the position to serve. “Right! I’m gonna blow them away with my serve!

“Bo, stay calm.” Akaashi advised.

“I’m calm like an owl!”

“He’s losing his temper.” Kuroo giggled. “And he admitted he’s an owl.”

“And that’s why you wonder why people think you aren’t nice.” Kenma said pointedly.

“Hey, I’m always nice.” Kuroo replied, smirking like an holy angel.

“Look at me.” Bokuto demanded aloud. “Here I go.” Bokuto tossed, jumped and slammed – and the ball hit the net.

“Damn it! Sorry guys.” He fell onto his knees, whining. “Sooorrryyy.”

“Don’t mind.” Akaashi said.

“Yes, don’t mind.” Yamamoto sing-sang, on the other side.

Nekoma’s serve. _Strangely,_ most of them – especially Kuroo, Lev and Yamamoto – seemed to be in a fairly good mood all of a sudden.

Lev stepped up to the line and served – Akinori received it.

“Akaashi, this is mine!” Bokuto demanded harshly.

 _I have three options now and I better choose wisely._ Akaashi instantly thought as the ball came closer. _If he scores normally, everything will be fine. If he doesn’t or is being blocked again – especially if it’s Kuroo - everything will get even worse. If I don’t pass him he becomes uncooperative. That’s even worse and more annoying… Ok… then I better –_

“There you go, Bo!”

“Right!” Bokuto ran, jumped and slammed the ball.

Akaashi could feel the air as the ball crashed the ground – next to him. Net ball.

Point Nekoma.

Bokuto panted, eyes lowered.

 _Ou no…_ Akaashi sighed.

“Don’t toss to me anymore.” Bokuto said dramatically, his arm covering his eyes.

_Hello Emo Mode…_

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “If that is your wish. Then please calm down while I’m not tossing you.”

22:21

In next to no time, Nekoma scored another two points, extending the gap between them and reaching their set point. Bokuto, fully aware of the fact that one point more meant they had lost, threw his head back and yelled Akaashi’s name like he had rarely done before.

“Toss me, Akaaaaaashiiii!”

Akinori sent the ball directly to the setter, and Akaashi set up for Bokuto. He watched Bokuto’s approach to the net. There was a thrill that Bokuto spread out and was palpable for everyone; and it flowed throughout Akaashi’s entire body and he found himself caught up in a stirring sensation. Bokuto’s visible muscles along his arms and legs were tense. And just a moment later, it was all over and Bokuto spiked the ball successfully to claim another point.

24:22

“Hey hey heeyyy!” Bokuto raised his arms above his head. “Bring it on!”

Within less than a minute, Bokuto scored another point for Fukurodani: 24:23.

Yaku called for a time out, Shimizu nodded and blew the whistle and the players of Nekoma gathered around their former captain.

“Why do we call a time-out?” Lev panted, hands on his knees.

“To break their momentum and their re-awakened beast.” Yaku said. “That’s for sure.”

“What’s tha plan, eh?” Yamamoto asked.

“No plan exists.” Kuroo said curtly, but his cunning grin widened. “We have watched and analyzed enough. They say it’s best to attack before being attacked, right? They do say offense is the best defense… and that’s what we’re going to do _now.”_

“Aye.” Yamamoto nodded slowly. “I’m burning up!”

“We're like the blood in our veins.” Kuroo said, sending each of his teammates a short glance. “We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working.“

“Let’s do it!” The team separated.

“ _Kuro._ ” Kenma said deadpan. “Why can’t you just stop giving those speeches?”

“Nah, they help set the mood.” Yamamoto said, passing him.

“I think this time I have to agree with Yama.” Yaku followed.

“Did ye buggers all hear that?” Yamamoto yelled happily.

“ _Kenma_ … it’s time to have this finished.” Kuroo said, his right hand came to rest on the other male shoulder while a devilish grin playing its way onto his lips.

“Ok.”

•   •   •   •

“That’s not how I would do it.” Kageyama said, after the echo of the whistle was gone.

“And I can easily believe that.” Oikawa replied deadpan.

“Ou, do you?” Kageyama responded harsh.

“Well, I’m afraid we don’t see eye-to-eye.”

“Certainly not.” Kageyama’s eyebrows shot up. “What makes you even think so?”

“Ah… Why does every meeting involve a fight with an annoying setter.” Oikawa sighed dramatically.

“You know, I just came up with the perfect idea for the next Christmas gift for you.” Kageyama said, a strange smile appeared.

“What?”

“A nutcracker.” Kageyama said curtly.

“A nutcracker?” Oikawa repeated irritated.

“To crack your nuts.”

Silence – the words sunk in.

Then, Iwaizumi and the rest of Aoba burst into a roaring laughter, while Oikawa sent Kageyama a death glare.

•   •   •   •

Shimizu blew the whistle. Fukurodani’s serve.

The ball came straight over the net and Yaku received it, sending it directly to Kenma.

Kuroo began to run, fixed the ball… but did not jump while the blockers on the other side jumped.

Kuroo jumped maybe less than a second later.

Starting in middle school, Kuroo picked up personal time difference attacks from watching volleyball matches on television. Time difference attacks was a move that tricked the blockers into thinking that the spiker will perform a quick. After delaying their jump, the spiker would jump when the blockers were "faked out”.

Hinata’s eyes widened in pure awe. During the practice match between Nekoma and Karasuno, about two years ago, he had seen this attack for the very first time as Kuroo successfully tricked the blockers and demonstrated his personal time difference attack.

The ball hit the ground and the gym fell into silence.

25:23

2:1

Nekoma won.

•   •   •   •

Akaashi knees gave away, when the familiar sound of a falling ball reached his ear. They gave away, but he did not fall. He just slid slowly to the ground, lowering his head and panting. Bokuto, in contrast, let himself fall and started to whine in all ridiculous ways he possibly could. The rest of Fukurodani remained silent, whilst a huge noise broke out on the other side of the net.

“Ha, city boy.” Tanaka’s voice echoed throughout the gym. “That was a guid thing!”

“Anno!” Yamamoto laughed proudly.

The rest of the gym shared the cheering’s of Nekoma, some coming over to Fukurodani’s side, complementing them for their excellent play.

Someone kneeled down in front of Akaashi, and remained silent for a moment, while waves of relief and joy rolled over them.

“Are you mad at me?” Kuroo’s voice sounded calm, yet comforting.

Akaashi lifted his head, meeting Kuroo’s golden orbs. Those golden orbs that always seemed to see right through him, that seemed to be able to read his mind. Kuroo’s eyes were one of the reasons why Akaashi had fallen for him. And much to the other male’s surprise, Akaashi smiled.

“No.” He said exhausted. “No, I couldn’t. Because there can only be one winner. And to be honest, I’m just very happy and relieved right now.”

“How come?”

“I was able to play volleyball again.” Akaashi said, his smile widening even more. “And even though I wanted to win, even though I wanted to win against _you,_ I’m neither mad nor sad. I’m just… happy.”

“I may have won in the court.” Kuroo said, planting a kiss on Akaashi forehead. “But you may win offside… tonight.”

Akaashi laughed, and when Kuroo stood up, he pulled him along.

“Bobro.” He yelled. “Get on your feet.”

“Nahhh… I don’t want to.” He mumbled, head still facing the ground.

“Come on… there is something waiting for us outside.”

In next to no time, Bokuto was up on his feet, eyes wandering around and sparkling. “Really?”

The smell of roasted meat snaked up their noses: the girls (including Oikawa) had prepared a Barbeque to conclude not just the matches or Oikawa’s time in Tokyo. It was also a chance to celebrate their reunion, before Nekoma and Fukurodani would head back the next day.

On a sunny April afternoon they held the Barbeque; win or loss was all but forgotten now and by the time the sun began to sink and the first stars started to blink above them, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Karasuno and Aoba Josai were still busy enjoying the moment and the time they shared.

•   •   •   • 

**Additional scene: The bet**

“Hey Kags.” Nishinoya said. “You still owe us an answer.”

“Ou yes.” Kageyama said, turning towards Nishinoya, accompanied by Tanaka and Yamamoto. Akaashi, Kuroo and Yukie paused as well, turning their attention towards Karasuno’s setter and captain.

“Look, it’s quite easy why I said Nekoma would win.” He exulted.

“Yes?” Everybody was drawn to his lips. _What would he say next?_ “

Because Akaashi is my friend.”

Silence.

“Be- what?” Akaashi frowned confused.

“Well, I thought it would be best if I bet on the team that would win. I don’t like losing money and I don’t make any bets on my friend’s head either.” Kageyama smiled, strangely.

Akaashi could not help but to see a rather victorious smile behind it.

“I understand…” Nishinoya said slowly, turning his attention towards Yukie. “And why did _you_ bet on Nekoma? You weren’t the manager of that team. You were Fukurodani’s.”

“I thought it would bring luck if I bet on the opposite.” Yukie explained happily. “But apparently, it didn’t work.”

“Yukie?” exclaimed Bokuto shocked, who appeared right behind her. “That breaks my heart.”

The other’s shared a roaring laughter.

** Bet list:  **

_Vote who wins:._

**Vote Cats:**

Tanaka (¥3’000) (because of “city boy”)

Nishinoya (¥3’000) (same thought)

Sugawara (¥1’000)

Yukie (thought it’d bring luck) (¥2’500)

Tsukki (¥1’000)

Yamaguchi (¥500) (because… Tsukki)

Iwaizumi (¥1’000)

Kageyama (!!)(¥1’000) (because Akaashi is his friend)

Shimizu (¥1’000) (Kuroo is in that team…)

Akira (¥1’500)

 

**Vote owls:**

Hinata (¥1’000) (because Bo taught him… someways… wuush and WOW and wo-haaa!)

Yachi (¥1’000)

Asahi (¥2’000) (Bokuto’s spike convinced him to do so)

Ennoshita (¥1’500)

Matsukawa (¥1’500) (thought nothing about it)

Hanamaki (¥1’000)

Oikawa (¥1000) (because the players have the better hairstyle… but his is still the best… because it’s Oikawa… that says it all!)

Shigeru (¥1’000) (did vote since Oikawa did)

Watari (¥1’000)

Kentaro (¥1’500)

Kaori (¥2’500) (didn’t know what to do)

•   •   •   •


	13. Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was his mother; the mother who carried him for nine month, who watched him growing, who brought him to school on his very first day, who raised him up. And yet Akaashi felt nothing. Only emptiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a "Home 2.0" chapter.   
> Thanks to those who have been reading this fic. We're getting closer to the end. 
> 
> Please enjoy and feel free to offer any kind of critique.

The last several months in Akaashi’s life had been a blur, like a hummingbird’s beating wings. Time flew, but not backwards, like a hummingbird could; and yet he did not even notice whether it passed swiftly or slowly. He got up every morning, took a shower, dressed himself, left for university, remained in class – now without having Oikawa at his side – until he left for his work, stayed there for a couple hours until the day was entirely spent and went home, crawling onto the bed and giving – or allowing – himself a short break before doing other stuff for his university. Usually, Kuroo came home later and hence he brought the dinner along most of the time.

If he was honest, to himself and to Kuroo, he was happy to a certain degree; however, the lack of free time and the enormous amount of work left him not just speechless but bewildered – and especially exhausted. Kuroo was different, in so many ways. He was busy, too, but always found the time to enjoy himself whereas Akaashi had the feeling like he was drowning. And it did not go unnoticed which was why Kuroo sacrificed plenty of his time in order to help Akaashi either with his studies for college prep. class or came to see him at his working place. Bokuto and others usually tagged along.

Summer came and it came as usual: sticky and hot. A lot of tourists arrived and strolled around Tokyo, leaving – mostly – their invisible marks here and there and taking photographs as if it was some kind of competition.

Akaashi sighed. It was late afternoon and the last Thursday of the month July. Luckily, the room was perfectly air-conditioned and prevented Akaashi from a total inner – and maybe outer - meltdown.

“Next guest please.” He said, rather absentmindedly as his eyes glimpsed shortly over the room and wandered beyond the window. The streets were filled with people even though it was a sweltering heat.

His eyes rolled back to the customer and came to rest upon his mother, who stood right there, eyes widened.

„Keiji.“ She said, barely a whisper.

Akaashi swallowed hard. He had not seen his mom in months – since the day he had been kicked out, back in the beginning of January. Of course, he heard of his parents sometimes via the news in TV but never really paid attention. But he could not run away from them – not forever.

He could not run away from the fact that she was still his mother, from the fact that every time he heard of his parents, he felt a sting in his heart like it had been stabbed. Even Kuroo seemed to be aware of it but never lost a word about it.

Tokyo is so big, there are tons of Starbucks and other coffee shops, why did she chose to come right in _this_ one. _Why?_

“Hello, mother.” He replied – deadpan. “What do you get?”

“Amerciano, please.” She said curtly, her eyes watching her son’s actions as he pulled the button to let the hot coffee fil up the cup. As he turned again towards her, she took her wallet. He silently accepted the cash she handed over, and was about to give her the coffee as she spoke again:

“I… uhm… Can we-“ She used her left hand to gesture to the both of them, “sit down for a moment?”

Akaashi eyebrows shot up, and for a single moment the disgusting feeling of hatred and revulsion etched into every line of his face. He remembered everything. Everything that happened between them the day when he returned home and was kicked out soon after. He remembered that this woman, this _particular_ woman who claimed to be his mother, stood there, silent, watching – _observing -_ the scene as if it was some sort of a drama she could turn off and go back to work like it had never happened. But the scene did not happen behind the TV-screen. It happened right under her arrogant nose.

_Just keep it to yourself. Everything will be alright. No one needs to know. We must stick together now._

_As a family._

Those were her words. They rolled over her tongue, but no emotion rolled along, no meaning, no comfort; nothing. Those words were empty. Empty like a haunted house deep down in the forest, hoping no one would find out the truth she was hiding behind the blank page she called face she wore every day.

She was his mother; the mother who carried him for nine month, who watched him growing, who brought him to school on his very first day, who raised him up. And yet Akaashi felt nothing. Only emptiness. An emptiness just the like the one that dwells in a dark, deep chasm, resounding hollow.

“ _Keiji… please.”_

A cold shiver ran down his spine; it was the first time his mother was pleading. She was pleading to her own son, who stood on the other side of the counter, holding an Americano in his very hand.

“Go ahead, Keiji.” His co-worker said, stepping up to his side. “Have a short break. I’ll keep an eye on it.”

Akaashi said nothing, but his co-worker shoved him aside, taking the Americano out of his frozen hand and handing it over to his mother. Mrs Akaashi nodded thankfully and Akaashi followed her, wordlessly, to an empty spot in the corner. He sat down across the table, crossing his arms absentmindedly. He watched his mom putting down the coffee onto the table and folding her hands nervously.

She coughed lightly. “You look good.”

“Thank you.” He said.

His mom lowered her eyes for the split of a second. She was obviously trying to start a conversation, but seemed to have come to the bitter realisation that small-talk to begin with would not work. Still, she tried again as she said: “Mr Fujiwara, our neighbor has died the recent days.”

“Did he?” Akaashi never did like this grumpy old man, who used to yell at least once a day about something he did not like in the slightest. He could not stand Bokuto’s hairstyle, calling him occasionally a weirdo and a stranger. Akaashi remembered the day well enough when Bokuto threw a huge stone and broke one of the windows.

“He was quite old… I think he must have been around ninety.” His mother continued, forcing her lips into a smile. But she failed miserably and it looked rather like someone who had been hired to work in a haunted house. She would definitely be promoted with such a smile.

“I never liked him.” Akaashi said matter-of-factly.

“I know.”

“You… do?” Akaashi’s eyes narrowed, his brows knitting together.

“Of course. You’ve told me this many times.”

Akaashi’s tense muscles began to relax as he heard her answer. She _did_ remember something he had told her. Something. Such a useless piece of information, like a side-note, a detail in brackets - but she read and kept it. Most importantly, she remembered it.

“Keiji…” She said with an airy voice. “I am so sorry what happened. I can’t tell you how I feel, or how I felt when you left the house. I know it’s too late to apologize… but I always wanted to visit you but I heard you moved and didn’t leave your new address…”

_Can we work it out? Can we be a Family?_

“I moved because I wanted to start a new life. I wanted to be independent since you, my parents, valued your business as far more important than your own son.” Akaashi hissed, his muscles tense yet again. “You even called it a passing fad, some sort of _fashion to be gay._ ”

“Your dad-“

“I don’t care who said that.” Akaashi cut her off, his voice harsh. “You supported his opinion. Like you always have.”

“I know.” She admitted sadly. “I know. I feel horribly bad for what I did – or for what I didn’t do though I was supposed to. I’m deeply ashamed. And speaking of your father, he deeply regrets his actions. He never wanted to… to…”

“Hit me?”

His mom’s face went all white as Akaashi’s words sounded though the air and she looked nervously around, checking if no one else was listening to them. But no one did.

“Yes… He regrets it. He _really_ does.”

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away_

“Does he also regret all the words he said? All of them?”

_…you damn faggot…_

_…you piece of shit…_

_You’re fucking spoilt!..._

“He does.” Her muscles appeared to be sore and her emotions were close to the surface. “He really… really regrets it. All of it.”

“At least something.” He said cold. The disappointment and sadness woke deep within and threatened to overrun him. He did not want to lose his temper. Not here. Not in front of his mother. So he bit his lower lip and remained silent while watching her.

“Keiji… are you still… are you in a relationship?” His mother asked. “Are you _happy?”_

_Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally_

The last word hit him like knives, penetrating him, slowly but surely. Everything began to scream, everything began to tangle. Nothing seemed anymore as it was supposed to be. Why did she ask? Why did she come? He had come to term with his situation and his life. He had accepted it. And Kuroo, his friends, even Kuroo’s family had helped him.

Why did she ask him? Why? Just because she still felt she was his mother. Of course she was – biologically speaking. But as some point, Akaashi felt he was talking to a stranger. Not one he had never seen before. But one he barely knew. He recognized the face and could tell some random details, but nothing that really _mattered_.

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy_

All of a sudden, he saw the picture he left behind before his inner eye. The photograph that showed him with his parents that displayed an undimmed happiness of a day when he was young; of a day when they were a family before everything broke like a mirror and fell apart. He had left it behind as a memory and as silent message to his parents, in hopes that they would remember that they had a son once they might have come to their senses.

Akaashi could not surely tell if they really had come to their senses, and yet he felt he owed her this answer. Whatever had happened, she was his mother after all.

He took a deep breath. “I am in a relationship and I am happy.”

His mother forced her lips into another smile; this time, however, it looked not so scary like the previous one. Instead in a haunted house she was now able to work as a taxi driver – most passengers don’t pay attention to a driver’s smile anyway.

“That’s good. May I know his name? Or am I not allowed to?”

“His name is Kuroo Tetsurou.” He said, but then decided for whatsoever reason to tell her a bit more about his boyfriend. “He is one year older, we live together since a couple months and… he’s bisexual, for your record. He attends university as well and works temporarily.”

“That’s wonderful.” She said with a shaky voice, hurriedly sipping at her coffee.

“Mom…” He began, but hesitated for a moment. He felt he needed to say something. Although he could not forget that day, he felt he needed to say something that on one hand made clear that he did not want to go back and pretend like nothing ever happened; on the other side he wanted his parents to know that he could not hate them, much to his friend’s incomprehension and surprise.

“I have changed my number… so in case you ever need it…you know…”

“I would love to have it.” She said, a hopeful shimmer appeared in her eyes as she took out her notebook. “Can you write it down?”

Akaashi simply nodded, typed the number in and handed her the notebook. “Uhm… if you ever feel like coming home… the doors are open. We’d be pleased to welcome you… and Tetsurou.”

“Thank you.” He said.

“I think you must go back now, right?”

“Yes, I think I should.” Akaashi replied slowly. He felt strangely relieved and, for some reason, remained surprisingly calm, but maybe less reserved than he often was.

“Keiji, before you go… can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Akaashi nodded and their eyes interlocked again. For about two or three heartbeats, silence reigned before his mother broke it as she said: “I will tell your father that I met you. Is that ok for you?”

Akaashi closed his eyes for a moment. _Of course it is… I don’t have to see him anyway. Maybe some time… with Kuroo… but not yet._ “Yes, it’s ok.”

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy_

•   •   •   •

“Keiji.” His name sounded weakly.

“Keiji.” Someone touched his shoulder, softly first. “Wake up, sleeping beauty.”

Akaashi opened his eyes. He lay on the couch, on the left side. Kuroo leaned over him, smiling. He shortly glimpsed at the clock on the Blue-Ray/DVD recorder. It said 08:23 p.m.

“Hello sleeping beauty.” Kuroo hummed, leaning closer.

“I… slept… shit.” He stumbled. „I wanted to buy dinner but-“

“I did.” Kuroo cut him off. „I found you sleeping so I went to buy dinner.“

„Why didn’t you wake me?“ Akaashi demanded, louder than intended. “It’s my turn to prepare dinner.”

“But you looked so immensely cute, cuddling the pillow and cheeks red.” Kuroo laughed. “I couldn’t dare to wake you.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and moved, as Kuroo said. “Did you have a nice dream?”

“I think I did.” Akaashi said slowly, reconsidering the plot – if there was any – of his dream.

“Was I in there, too?”

“You were, actually.” Akaashi replied.

„Really?“ Kuroo’s eyes began to sparkle. „What did I do?“

„You annoyed me to death.“ Akaashi’s deadpan voice echoed lightly throughout the apartment. The sparkle in Kuroo’s eyes disappeared rapidly. He laughed. “Ou, I see. Well, anyway… I desperately need a shower.” He stopped and sent Akaashi a playful smirk. “Interested?”

“Are there any knives?”

“No knives. _Only me_.”

„I can’t come up with anything more dangerous than you.“

“Depending on which part of me you’re speaking of.” Kuroo’s hand reached up to trace his finger softly against Akaashi’s jaw line, teasing his lower lip with his thumb.

“I will find out myself.” Akaashi blinked. “But let’s hurry a bit. I’m starving…”

•   •   •   •

The shower lasted far longer than expected, but Akaashi found Kuroo’s most dangerous part and he enjoyed every inch of it – much to Kuroo’s joy and satisfaction.

After 09:00 p.m. they finally enjoyed the dinner Kuroo bought in front of the TV, watching “Downtown Abbey” attentively. Both of them admired the show for its originality, its cast and its plot and they never spoke a word whilst watching. Something they had silently agreed when they started watching the first season some time ago. Now, catching up on season five, they watched two episodes, including a short break to clean the kitchen.

After 11:30 p.m., they went finally to bed.

“Ou…” Kuroo said, staring at his cell phone. „Oikawa has a girlfriend.“

„Does he?“

„Well, that’s what Facebooks says. And Iwaizumi commented it.”

Akaashi chuckled. “What did he say?”

_Poor girl… is she blind??_

They shared a laughter.

“Should I say “ _Is she mad, ill or working as a Russian spy?”_

“That’s mean.” But Akaashi still giggled. Proof enough for Kuroo and so he began to type out his thoughts and pressed sent.

“He will hate you.” Akaashi said. “Not for too long, though. But still.”

“I don’t mind.” Kuroo leaned over Akaashi. “As long as you don’t hate me, I’m fine.” He said, planting between each word a kiss on Akaashi’s face; left cheek, right cheek, forehead, chin, tip of his nose and mouth, being the last and most sensitive one.

Then Kuroo turned his attention again towards social media’s, whilst Akaashi texted Kageyama another ridiculously long text – he needed to point out every single detail that happened this afternoon when he met his mom. Speaking of it…

“Tetsurou…” He said, after sending the text and putting his phone aside.

The other male simply nodded, a sign he was listening.

“I met my mom today.”

The words sunk in. Kuroo instantly turned his phone off and put it aside. The room fell dark.

“Are you alright?” Akaashi could feel his breath on his face, hands searching his. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I’m fine.” Akaashi replied. “I don’t know… I just… I think it almost slipped my mind.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am.” And Akaashi began to recite the story, beginning from the point when he turned around and faced his mother until she left.

“I think she misses you.” Kuroo stated after a while, breaking the silence.

“Apparently.” Akaashi said shortly.

“What about you?”

Yes, what about him? Did he really miss them? Did he long to see them, sitting at the table and sharing dinner like many other families did? Surely many families did, and yet no family was what it looked from the outside. The first weeks had been a mess and Akaashi found himself often attempted to send a text or call them. He never actually did call them since he was sure that neither his father nor his mother would answer the call.

For most people home seemed to be something they knew they belonged there. Home was the place where they found the energy and strength to move on. Move on in life. If people had to respond what home for they meant they usually said; “the place where I grew up.”

For Akaashi, however, home became just a word, without any meaning to it. An empty word. A word he came across every so often and yet still did not know what it meant; and so he had to look it up to figure its meaning:

_Home;_

Noun

a house, apartment, or other shelter that is the usual residence of a person, family, or household.

the place in which one's domestic affections are centered.

…

_…this is my home…_

“To be honest… not so very much. Mainly because I got so used to it not being around them anymore. I know it’s bad.”

“It’s not.” Kuroo cleared his throat. “Keiji, they kicked you out for the dumbest, the stupidest, the most ridiculous reason that can be given to kick someone out. But you made your way back into life, you became independent, more mature… well, you’ve always been, and you’re doing what you want to do even though it takes up a lot of your spare time. You’ve grown. So it’s naturally that you can’t pretend like everything is ok.”

“But I do feel bad about not missing them as much as they might miss me.” Akaashi said quietly.

“Don’t be silly.”

“But it’s true.” Akaashi said swiftly. “They are my parents after all.”

“I know, but I think you’re just thinking way too much about it.” Kuroo commented, squeezing his hand lightly. “Something you always do.”

Akaashi remained silent for a moment, allowing his own thoughts to circle around, as he spoke again: “She invited me to visit her and my father… and you, too.”

“Really?” Kuroo sounded surprised.

“Yes… I wouldn’t say so otherwise.” Akaashi hesitated for the space of a few breath. “Would you… come with me if I go?”

“Of course I will.” Kuroo said, surprisingly fast. “I will be at your side.”

“It won’t be very soon though.” Akaashi admitted. “I don’t think I’m ready for this. Not yet.”

“Take your time… as much as you need.” Kuroo said softly. “And once you’re ready, let me know. I’ll be right next to you. If this was a burden, I would help you bear it.”

“Tetsurou…” Akaashi leaned closer. “Thank you.” He then pressed a gentle kiss on the other male’s soft lips, feeling his calm heartbeat in tune to his own.

After a while, he lay on his side, on the back, peering into the darkness, still holding Kuroo’s hand. He thought of strange things; he saw a cat falling over and over again on their feet.

„Tetsurou?“ He said all of a sudden.

„Hm?“ The other seemed to be almost sleeping.

“Do cats really always land on their feet?”

„Do- what?“ Kuroo turned and Akaashi felt fully aware of the puzzled look, though it was all dark in the bedroom.

“Why do ask me this?” Kuroo said confused.

“Ah… it’s ok.” Akaashi giggled lightly. “Nevermind.”

“No, tell me.” Kuroo demanded.

“I won’t tell you.” Akaashi replied.

“C’mon…”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Just because.”

“Well.” Kuroo turned away, seemingly annoyed – but not too much and soon he fell asleep as his uniform breath filled the room.

Akaashi leaned closer and planted a soft, thankful kiss on the back of Kuroo’s neck. “Good night, my little cat.”

•   •   •   •

**Additional scene: Kageyama’s novel**

The buzzing in his pocket took Akaashi’s attention, fishing it out and swiping across to open the text he had received.

_{From: Kageyama Tobio; 16:01 p.m.}_

_Akaashi,_ (Kageyama always began his text with an introduction by using his last name)

_I can’t tell you what that freak did today during practise, I wanted to cream on top of his spiky hedgehog head._

(This “freak” was Kageyama’s nickname for a new first year who was actually talented in both volleyball and being blunt.)

_He started to complain about how I set him and even dared to say that my skills seemed to have become weak recently. I made him run for a long time, but then, Yamaguchi stopped me from giving him more work to do – why does he always have to pretend to be nicer than the rest of us anyway?_

Akaashi sighed. _Yamaguchi doesn’t just pretend to be nice… He IS nice._ He thought before continuing the novel Kageyama had typed out.

_That dreadful boy still parades around the gym as if he owned it – but thanks to Tsukki (can you believe that I actually say something “good” about him, although he tends to set ones teeth on edge?)…_

“No…” Akaashi whispered. “I’m seriously surprised to hear you say that.”

_… who put him pack in place just by telling everyone the freaks secret love, he certainly will stop soon with the parade. I mean, if he wants to parade, why doesn’t he sign up for the military service. It will do him good._

_“It’ll be like a paradise if he is not under your command anymore.”_ Akaashi thought and giggled.

_“I strongly believe that Hinata will certainly not be the next Oscar Wilde. We had a match the other day up against quite a good school from further up north. He tried to speak with them a little but since he’s small talk is very small as the word already says it, you can’t imagine how miserably that ended.”_

_“He barely managed to say a word.”_ Akaashi thought.

_“And I don’t like the manager of that team. I thought she was a monster. I wouldn’t sleep a wink if she’d stayed any longer in town._

A short laughter escaped Akaahsi throat, earning another glare from the woman beside him. “ _I’d love to see you on a date with a woman. I wonder what you’d say…”_

_“Well, back to your story now. You gave your mother your new number? You do always surprise. Your halo will surely break your neck one day if you keep going like this. You’re too nice, Keiji. If you were catholic I’d say you’re more catholic than the pope himself. Look, if I were there-_

“Gladly you weren’t.” Akaashi said half aloud, earning a puzzled from an old woman next to him in the train.

_“-I would’ve made her beg for the number. But as I already said; you and I are quite different. I’m just worried about your neck. Anyway, what I wanted to say; is your charming prince (K.T.) really ready to the meet your parents? Just make sure she serves a good pudding… that keeps the conversation going for a while. Because I don’t think your mother isn’t much of a party person, is she?”_

_“Let my mom in peace.”_ Akaashi rolled his eyes, but felt how an amused smile playing its way onto his lips.

_“Ou, speaking of party person: let Kuroo know I loved his comment under Oikawa’s post. I do think his girlfriend (we still need to prove if it’s really not an alien) must be either mad or ill. She wouldn’t be in a serious relationship with this man otherwise, would she? But much to my daily surprise, people do exist who aren’t so picky – mostly because they are desperate. I think gardening would be the better option though.”_

Akaashi shook his head. “ _Oikawa and you are really so nice to one another.”_

_“Anyway, looking forward to your text. Don’t let me wait for too long._

_See ya,_

_Kageyama_

__  
•   •   •   •  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made use of the following songs:
> 
> Pink – Family portrait  
> Tablo Feat. Lee So Ra – 집(Home)
> 
> This chapter (as well as "home" - chapter 6) is a slightly more personal than the others.


	14. 9 lives – 9 episodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „I think I’m in need of some medicine, y’know?“ He blinked.
> 
> „Obviously.“ Akaashi answered and took a seat on his bed.
> 
> Even a blind man could guess what what was about to happen in a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly different. It is mainly focused on short stories out of Kuroo's daily life. All this stories were acutally ideas I had written for the previous chapters but did neither make the cut nor were used for the "Addidional scene's". 
> 
> Here are the nine best "Deleted scene's". Please enjoy.

Mama cat & her kitten

   
“Tetsurou.” His name echoed loud into his ear.

“Yes, mam’?” Kuroo said, politely and cowed.

“I can’t believe that you leave all the cleaning to you boyfriend. That’s not the way I have raised you.” She hissed.

“Mom, he likes it.”

“That’s not an argument. You’d be imprisoned in next to no time if you were in the court room.”

“I’m so glad I’m not in the court room.” Kuroo said and continued quietly. “Although I’d rather be in the court room than talking to a furious woman.”

“What was that?” His mother demanded aloud.

“Mom, please. I’ll be deaf by the time this call ends.”

Kuroo could hear his mom bursting into a roaring laughter that sounded pretty much like the devil himself. “Anyway, I do hope you use condoms when you guys have sex.”

“MOM!” Kuroo exclaimed loudly. “Why do you switch the topics all a sudden?”

“Because I want to make sure that Akaashi is alright and safe.”

“Hey, and what about me? Your own son?”

“I know you well enough already and can tell from thousands of miles away when something is up or bothering you.” Mrs Kuroo said pointedly. “So, do you guys use comdoms?”

“Mom, that’s none of your business.”

“Oho ho ho ho. So you don’t.”

Kuroo sighed. “Not always.”

“What does that mean, “not always”. “not always”… that doesn’t mean much to your mother.”

“Do we really have this conversation?” Kuroo said more to himself.

“You’re just like your father was when he was younger.”

“Oh god, not this story again.” Kuroo leaned against the kitchen wall.

“ _Condoms… what does this even mean? I don’t need that. I know well enough how I use my willy.”_ Mrs Kuroo acted arrogantly. “He said that… and what happened then? I got pregnat and nine month later you were born.”

“Ou mom.” Kuroo could not help but to laugh. “If you hadn’t spread your legs on that night, you would’ve gotten pregnant in first place.”

“But I did spread my legs.”

“MOOOM! PLEASE.” Kuroo yelled. “I’m pleading. Do you hear me? Me, Kuroo Tetsurou, your son, is pleading that you would kindly stop this… this… well, THIS.”

“Gladly Keiji can’t get pregnant.” His mother hummed.

“I’d love to see your face tough if I told you that Keiji got pregnant.”

Someone coughed behind, causing Kuroo almost jumping out of his own skin and dropping his cell phone. Akaashi Keiji, his face empty and deadpan, stood there and watched him.

_Ou. Shit._

But his mother kept talking. “Ok, Tetsurou, I gotta go now back to work. Send my wishes to Keiji and make sure, you won’t be late for lunch next Sunday. I kick your ass if you are.”

The call ended.

“Hello Keiji.” Kuroo said slowly.

“Pregnant.”

“What?”

“Tetsurou, do you want to adopt a child?”

“Jesus Christ, hell no!” Kuroo yelled irritated. “I don’t want to adopt a child?!”

Akaashi frowned. “But why were you-“

“Forget it. It’s my mom. She’s strange. Just don’t think about.”

“If that is your wish.” Akaashi replied deadpan and left the kitchen.

 _Why is this woman just so… so… ahhh… whatever._ Kuroo shook his head and left the kitchen.  
 

•   •   •   •

Supermarket and children

 

Kuroo never liked doing groceries shopping.

It was annoying.

It was a waste of time.

And there were tons of crying children. A result of his mere presence.

Though the mothers always apologized, it would not change anything to prevent more children from crying. And they cried horribly. Akaashi had written down everything they needed and sent him to the supermarket while he was doing his studies.

So far, so good. Kuroo said he wanted to help and that was the best possible help for Akaashi.

However, since his presence intimidated children, he decided to wear his sun glasses. He strongly believed that the children were mostly scarred by his glare.

He was so wrong. God he was so wrong.

By the time he arrived at the supermarket, a young child watched him, silently, holding the hand of his mother. As Kuroo then looked up and tried to send him a gentle smile, the boy looked as if a monster had just greeted him. Withen less than two seconds later, the boy’s crying voice echoed throughout the entire supermarket.

“Damn.” He hissed, walking away but he ended up facing another child. And the same happened all over again: it watched him while he picked up his stuff and as he lifted his head, it began to cry like it had never done before.

“Why is the world so cruel to me?” He whispered annoyed, taking off his sunglasses since he had been convinced it would not work.

As he got back to his apartment, he shut the door, put everything on the kitchen table – where a confused Akaashi was doing his studies – and sat down on the couch and watched, fully annoyed, a stupid TV-series.

“Ou well,” Akaashi rolled his eyes. Of course he knew what might have happened at the supermarket. “We’ll better never adopt a child.”

  
•   •   •   •

“Catings”

 

Once every month, Nekoma’s former team met up for a couple drinks and chatting. They usually decided beforehand where to go and what to do. And even though they did actually something, like playing volleyball (no surprise there), go swimming, visit some nice place and stuff, they mostly ended up drinking at a bar.

They had decided to call those meetings the “ _catings”._

And those happy “ _catings”_ were usually filled with the noisy chatter and laughter from Nekoma’s team. Especially Yamamoto, who strongly believed he had a rather decent voice, could usually be heard all over the world once he left the bar. Yaku typically rolled his eyes in lightning speed, Kuroo grinned and Kenma played either with his cell phone or PSP.

This night was different, since the boys had decided to go to the movies. And whenever Nekoma went to the movies, there was a “to be checked” list before they could acutally enter. And this list usually contained the following points:

  1. Make sure Yamamoto sits between Kuroo and Yaku OR Kuroo and Kai OR Kai and Yaku.



_Checked_

  1. Make sure Kenma shuts down either his PSP or cell phone – or both.



_Checked._

  1. Make sure Lev sits always on the outside.



_Checked._

  1. Make sure Inuoka and Shibayama sit next to each other.



_Checked._

  1. Make sure (!!) there is:


  * a) enough Popcorn
  * b) enough coke, water, beer – or everything and more
  * c) a trash can nearby
  * d) a box of tissues (Yamamoto tends to cry)



_Double checked_

Tonight they went for the latest Star Wars, although no one was really into it – except for Kenma, Yamamoto and Lev. While the three of them entered the room in a fairly good mood – Kenma was not even playing on his PSP – the others tagged along rather quietly.

“Oy, Lev. Bring up the beer.” Yamamoto shouted way too loud.

“Ok, hold.” Lev said, handing a can over to Inuoka before it ended up right in front of the overly excited Yamamoto.

“How about Popcorn?” Yaku asked.

“Kai has it.” Inuoka answered.

“Are there any tissues?” Kuroo grinned, nodding towards Yamamoto.

“Do you think he won’t make it?” Shibayama asked louder than intended.

“Haud yer wheesht!” Yamamoto said, sending him an intimidating glance.

“Are you guys acutally ready to watch the movie?” Kenma asked deadpan, staring at the screen.

“Relax we still have-“

The light went off.

“sssshhhh.” Yamamoto exhaled.

“Sshh.” Lev repeated.

“Quiet.” Kai hissed.

“Shut up.” Yamamoto whispered.

“Then you better follow your own advice.” Yaku said quietly, rolling his eyes in the dark.

And then the movie began.

•   •   •   •

Pets

   
„Tetsurou...“ Akaashi said deadpan, watching his boyfriend squeezing each of his fingers separately. “Stop that.”

“Why?” Kuroo said, continuing without raising his eyes whilst watching the Downtown Abbey season 5.

“I’m not a pet you can cuddle or squeeze whenever you wish to.”

“No.” Kuroo agreed. “You are a man I can sleep with whenever you ask me to.”

Silence.

“Really?” Akaashi sighed, rolling his eyes.

“What?” Kuroo giggled lightly.

“Whatever…, would you kindly now let go of my hand?”

“But they feel so nice.” Kuroo whined.

“I don’t care.” Akaashi said curtly. “Get a pet.”

“I can’t have Bokuto all day around me. Seriously not.”

“You can’t.. what? Why Bo?” Akaashi looked at Kuroo who simply shrugged. “Do you consider Bo as a pet?”

“Sometimes.” Kuroo said curtly, his eyes wandering back to the screen.

“Really?!” Akaashi could not help but to laugh. And he laughed a long time, imagining Bokuto as a pet, strolling around their apartment, begging and pleading for food and sometimes cuddling with each of them. He laughed, until Kuroo began to worry that he needed to call the ambulance.

“Te-Te-“ Akaashi laughed, his eyes began to tear. “Do-don’t let.. him know!”

“He knows.” Kuroo said deadpan.

“He does?!” Akaashi yelled in surprise. “And what did he say?” Akaashi slowly calmed down, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and finally let go of Akaashi’s hand. “He said he wouldn’t mind as long as I feed him.”

Silence.

Akaashi extended his hand in order to reach the phone on the table.

“What are you doing?” Kuroo wondered, leaning closer.

“Texting Bokuto.”

“Why?” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Because you need a pet to cuddle.” Akaashi blinked.

_“Keiji!”_

   
•   •   •   •  
 

“I’ve always been this kind”

 

“What was the topic all about again?” Kuroo asked exhausted, closing his book and leaning his chin on top of it.

“The…” Shimizu paused.

Kuroo grinned: “You don’t know anymore.”

“I do, but it just slipped my mind.” She replied swiftly, rolling her eyes and sending Kuroo an annoyed glare. “Focus, Tetsurou, focus.”

“We’ve been doing this research studies or whatever this is called for hours now.” Kuroo exclaimed. “Give me a break.”

“Then order another cup of coffee.”

“Coffee wouldn’t change anything.”

“Then be quiet.” Shimizu said, opening another book. “I’m trying to work.”

Kuroo sighed and let his eyes wander around the coffee shop. They had to give a presention within the next two weeks and Shimizu had decided to drag him into this “research study” on a Sunday morning. His boyfriend was sleeping peacefully while he had to focus on something he did not even know the name. It said something about human reflexes, blood stuff, bones and nerves.

“Zombies.” He whispered quietly and grinned stupidly.

Slowly, he realized that dozen of couples were in this coffee shop, having an early breakfast together and simply enjoying the warmth and the light atmosphere this room held.

“Hey, why did you choose to come---“

“Sssshhh.” Shimizu hissed. “Focus.”

“C’mon.” Kuroo stratches his back. “This is such an odd place for studies. Look around you. Everybody is on a date. Or they’re trying to make out.”

Shimizu put down the book harsher than she might have intended to. “Tetsurou, are you really that blind?”

“No, I can perfectly see you.”

“God.” Shimizu rolled her eyes in disbelief. In doing so, she must have assuredly seen the inside of her head. “Where’s the smart Kuroo Tetsurou everyone knows?”

“Sits right in front of you.” Kuroo smirks shortly. “C’mon, just tell me. It’s way to early for any quiz-questions, riddles, … something else…”

“Something else?” Shimizu’s eyes shot up. “Ok, I chose this place because I like to be here. It feels fresh.”

Now it was Kuroo’s turn to roll his eyes. “Stop that. I don’t believe you.”

“Do you dare to call me a liar?”

“Yes.”

“Tsk.” Shimizu hissed, taking her cup of tea. “You disappoint me.”

“Why? What have a done to- ouuuu.” Kuroo yelled as a sudden realisation hit his brain as if someone had hammered it. “Ouu.”

Shimizu felt wholly unwell in her skin.

“This is the place…”

“… where we first met.” Shimizu finished the sentence quietly. “Yes.”

“Ou.” It was by far the dumbest thing he heard himself saying. So dumb, he wanted to smack himself in the face and burn his bedhead hair. So unbelievebly dumb, that Kenma would have lost his entire hair colour if he had happened to hear this.

Kuroo Tetsurou, usually very smart, only managed to say the dumbest word in his entire life. “Ou.”

He cleared his throat. “I uhmm… am sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Shimizu said. “Nevermind that.”

Silence.

“Do you have someone else? I mean… are you in a relationship?” Kuroo asked, his eyes wandering beyond the wide window.

“No.” Shimizu replied curtly.

“I see.”

“How about you and Akaashi? Everything fine?”

“Hm, we’re all good.” Kuroo said. He took a deep breath: “Kiyoko… it’s not your fault that we broke up.”

“You said that already.” Shimizu’s put her cup down silently.

“And I’m really sorry that I came to seek comfort from you when it didn’t seem to work out between me and Akaashi.”

“Hm.”

“I-“

“It’s ok, Tetsurou.” Shimizu said, forcing herself to speak in a stable tone. “It’s ok.”

Silence. And even though the room was filled with chatter and some music, it seemed that nothing was able to wash away this awkward moment they shared. Neither could say a word. Neither could put into words what they were thinking though the words kept spinning around in their each respective heads.

“I’m happy that you found someone else.” Shimizu said, and judiging from the tone of her voice she despretaly tried to hold the tears in check.

Kuroo turned his head slowly, his hand extending and holding her’s in a tight grasp. “Look, I don’t know what to say. But know this; the time we spent together was just like a dream and I can honestly say that I loved you and I’m happy that we’re still keeping in touch.”

Kuroo saw a week smile on her lips. “Thank you.”

“I really mean it.” Kuroo squeezed her hand lighty.

“I know.” She raised her eyes, meeting his golden orbs. “But I never knew you could be so cheesy, y’know.”

“Oho?”

“It’s just nice to see you being so kind.” Shimizu smiles widened.

“I’ve always been this kind.” Kuroo pouted.

  
•   •   •   •  
 

Bromance

 

“Kubrooo.” Bokuto exclaimed though the phone.

“What?” Kuroo asked, rolling his eyes.

“Bro, where are ya?” the other said impatiently.

“Relax, I’m on my way.”

“Yo’re just like Akaashi, y’know. Yo’re both tend to be hella late.”

“I can already see a spiky owl head.” Kuroo said, getting of the Yamanote line.

“Spiky owl head?” Bokuto yelled and Kuroo heard his voice sounding both through his phone and the hallway.

“Yes, _owl mama.”_

“Broooooo… that’s mean.” Bokuto pouted. “At least call my _owl daddy_.”

“If that is your wish.” Kuroo said, finishing the call. Withen less than ten seconds, he caught his friend and they hugged each other like they always did.

Bro’s for life.

“Oy Kubro, what’da wanna do?”

“No idea.”

“Stroll around the city?”

“And then?” Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up.

“Get some beers?”

“And?”

“Have some fun?”

“And?”

“Bro, are you a damn McDrive announcement speaker or what?”

“ _And?”_

“Broooooo!!”

Kuroo burst into a roaring laughter. “Sorry Bobro.”

“Stupid bedhead.” The other chuckles.

“Let’s not talk about your hair either, owl daddy.” Kuroo replied, punching the other man’s arm. “Anyway, whadda we gonna do?”

“Dunno.” Bokuto replied swiftly. “I don’t want to get into troubles though.”

Kuroo laughed aloud. “Why?”

“Man, I’m broken. I can’t get myself into troubles.”

“Broken owls.” Kuroo began to perfectly imitate a voice that could usually be heard in documentaries. “They exist, usually living in busy places, though they’re neither very smart nor very busy.”

“Oy, Bro.” Bokuto shouted, though he began to laugh. “Yo’re playin’ dirty.

“We never fight, right Bobro?”

“Right.”

“Though people say it’s impossible. Even we should have disagreed at some point.” Kuroo continued.

“But.” Bokuto lifted his arms. “We did have a small dispute about which one of us was more awesome.”

“Correct!” Kuroo nodded. “And to what result did we come?”

“We simply called it a tie and had some pizza.” Bokuto hooted joyfully.

“Exactly.” Kuroo raised his arm.”We’re aweome.”

“We’re bro’s. _Best_ Bro’s!”

_Highfive!_

“Ok, let’s go for pizza first!” Kuroo suggested.

“Totally! Sounds damn good.” Bokuto’s thumb flashed up.

And together they left the station as Boktuo all of sudden spoke up again: “Bro, if I were cat –“

“You’re an owl though.” Kuroo mumbled.

“ – I’d spend all nine lives with you!”

Kuroo stopped instantly, facing Bokuto fully. “Bro…”

“Bro…”

“… where did you read that?” Kuroo asked bluntly.

“Hey! I made it up!” Bokuto snorted.

“That’s just… so kind.” Kuroo said happily. “I’m touched.”

“Hey hey Heeyy! Because I am kind.”

And Bokuto and Kuroo lived happily even after - and if they were still alive they would still be calling one another “bro”.

•   •   •   •

 Back home

   
“Are you alright?” Kuroo asked, as he closed the door to their apartement and took of his coat. It was almost Ocotber and the days slowly became colder.

“Yes yes.” Akaashi said absent-mindedly.

They went to see his parents this afternoon. Akaashi had called his mom previously and she arranged everything so that they were able to meet him (and Kuroo) on Saturday afternoon. Kuroo had borrowed his parent’s car; and while the buildings began to shrink the further the got outside, the level of Akaashi’s nervousness rose. He hands were slightly trembling and he felt tired to a point where he still could not manage to sleep. He felt cold, but also hot.

As they reached the house, Akaashi remained in his seat and Kuroo had sent him a worried glance.

“Keiji.” He spoke softly. “If you’re not ready, I’ll go and let them know that you feel sick or something.”

Instinctively, Akaashi had grabbed Kuroo’s hand. “No.” His eyes were low. “Please… just, stay with me. Please.”

“Of course.” Kuroo said gently as he opened the door.

A cold shiver ran down his spine as he pushed the bell. He never had pushed it in his entire life. It felt strange, doing something and knowing it felt wrong, leaving him questioning why he refused to enter on his own will. And yet he felt he should wait outside – he wanted that his parents welcomed him.

The door opened.

His father stood there, his mom right behind him. Akaashi could not help but he felt his trembling got even worse. He wanted to run. Just turn and run away. But then he felt a soft touch against his back: Kuroo seemed to hold him in place but also signal him that he would still be there no matter what.

“Hello Keiji.” His father spoke, calmy. “And your name is…?”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuroo said politely and added. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Mr Akaashi said slowly and his eyes wandered back to his son who still stood there like a sculpture, seemingly unable to say a single word.

Akaashi felt his pounding heart painfully against his rib cage, as his father spoke again: “Come in. I don’t want you to catch a cold. Both of you.”

Kuroo pushed Akaashi lightly forward and Akaashi stepped over the threshold. The feelings, the emotions, the memoires even the words from the day when his own parents kicked him out, rolled over him like a tsunami, letting him drown. He sank deeper and deeper, hands desperately trying to bring him onto the surface, back to the air where he could breathe. He walked as if he was on stilts - cautiously. Thankfully, he still felt Kuroo’s hand on his back that seemed to be guarding him through this blur.

They stayed for a while, chatting and drinking some tea and having a cake his mother had baked this morning. It was delicious, though she was not a good cook as Akaashi stated earlier. Akaashi’s parents showed interest in Kuroo and asked him plenty of questions – which Kuroo all answered politely. Akaashi, however, spoke only when he was asked to do so. And when he did, his answers were short. But his parents seemed not to mind. They were happy as long as he spoke to them.

Around two hours later, they walked to the front door again and Akaashi’s parents followed to see them out of their house.

“Both of you are free to come anytime you want.” His mother said, and Akaashi allowed her to give him a short hug. He shook his fathers hand and so did Kuroo. “Keep an eye on him.” His father said silently. “He’s out of our hands now.”

Kuroo nodded swiftly. “I will.”

\-- -- --

Kuroo sat himself next to Akaashi onto the couch and started the TV. “Keiji…“

“I know,” Akaashi replied, knowing what the other male wanted to say. “I know, but I don’t want to talk about it. Not yet. Just give me some time.”

“I understand.” The other said. “I wanted to make sure that you are allowed to talk if you want to. Whatever it is, I will listen.”

Akaashi head came to rest upon Kuroo’s shoulder. “I know.”

“Let’s finish _“Hollywood Tonight”_ we started watching last Sunday.” Kuroo suggested and took the other remote. _( see notes below)_

“You just want to see the other bedhead.” Akaashi said silently.

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up. “Does he remind you of someone?”

“Maybe.” Akaashi said, a smile flushing over his face.

  
•   •   •   •  
 

Told you, I’m sick

 

During October, Akaashi fell sick. Cold. Fever. Headache. Pretty much everything he could get. And Kuroo wanted to take care of his boyfriend.

Akaashi lay in bed under his warm sheets, his head all fuzzy and dizzy as Kuroo entered the room with some tea and medicine. He put everything on the nightstand next to Akaashi and took a seat on the bed.

“How are you, babe?”

“Pretty good, I guess.”

Kuroo laughed. “You guess? C’mon. Everyone can tell from your horrible look that you’re not feeling well.”

“Horrible look?” Akaashi snorted. “Thanks Tetsurou. That cheered me up no end.”

“Ah, is there someone mad at me?” Kuroo said, leaning closer.

“Don’t come any closer.” Akaashi said, lifting his arm. “Besides, you’re not going to sleep with me tonight.”

“What?” Kuroo exclaimed irriated.

“I don’t want you to get sick.” Akaashi explained futher. “So if we’re sharing the bed-“

“I’m totally fine.” Kuroo cut him off. “I won’t get sick. I warm you up with my body and the sickness is gone in next to no time.”

“Please, I don’t want to start an argument now –“

“Me neither.”

“ – but I just don’t want you to get sick.” Akaashi said and coughed roughly as he finished his sentence.

“I –“

But Akaashi cut him off successfully this time: “No. Kuroo Tetsurou, no. Or I’ll be sleeping on the couch.”

Kuroo’s eyes widended. “No, you won’t. I will sleep in the other room where Bokuto occasionally sleeps.”

“Good.”

“No, not good.” Kuroo said, slightly pouting.

“Why?”

“Because you need me and that’s why I want to stay with you. But since you hate me so much that-„

„I don't hate you!“ Akaashi sat up slowly to prevent any more dizziness.

Kuroo lessend the space between them. He took Akaashi’s hand into his soft, big hands and looked deep into his grey-green eyes. His expression was serious – maybe a little too serious.

Finally, he spoke: “How can I survive without your touch on my lips?”

“Get used to it.” Akaashi said deadpan.

“But… even worse… I can’t live without feeling you deep in-“

“GO! NOW!” Akaashi punched him, with all the energy that was left – but it was still a weak punch. He then fell back onto the mattress while Kuroo was bending over Akaashi’s body again. Akaashi’s wrists were snatched in a tight grip so he could not punch Kuroo anymore.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “What?”

“At least a “goodbye” kiss?” he made a puppy face. “Please?”

“You’re just sleeping next door.”

“Keiji…” The smilling mess-haired male came closer. “I won’t sleep at all.”

Akaashi was about to respond, as a great amount of air filled his lungs, his mouth fell slowly open. The alarming urge of his nose to be freed could not be stopped. Akaashi tried to react. “Tetsu.---“

A-choooo.

Kuroo’s face, slightly disgusted and only a few centimeters away from Akaashi’s, shivered. “Told you, I’m sick.” Akaashi said, turning away.

  
•   •   •   •  
 

Sick 2.0

 

Of course, Kuroo fell sick after Akaashi sneezed on his face.

And so it was Akaashi’s turn to take care of a sick pet – but instead of an owl (because he liked the idea of Bokuto being an owl AND he usually took care of said guy) he looked after a filthy, nasty cat.

Akaashi entered their bedroom and found Kuroo laying under his sheets. His typical shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Akaashi frowned. His sheets were all the way up covering his body to his neck.

Akaashi sighed.

„Don’t tell me you are naked under it.“

Kuroo’s grin widened a bit but he remained quiet.

“You really are, aren’t you?” Akaashi said deadpan while stepping closer towards him.

„Find out yourself.“ He said before coughing a bit. „I think I’m in need of some medicine, y’know?“ He blinked.

„Obviously.“ Akaashi answered and took a seat on his bed.

Even a blind man could guess what what was about to happen in a second.

•   •   •   •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (note) “Hollywood Tonight” - http://archiveofourown.org/works/6044416/chapters/13858837


	15. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do change over time no matter how long it might take. Some things change for the good and grow; some things change for the bad and wilt. And some change might never come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter... please have a look at the notes at the end...

  •   •   •   •

   
Time has always been a strange thing. Ever since, people have constantly tried to make out the best of their spare time. And yet, while running out of time in every sense, Akaashi was happy that neither he nor anyone else could control time.

Maybe “Time” from the “Alice Through the looking glass” film which he very much enjoyed – and to which he had dragged along his sneeky cat that somehow happened to be his boyfriend: Kuroo Tetsurou.

Summar had passed and the while the day become shorter, Akaashi’s life had taken many new turns in the meantime. The second last semester always happened to be the busiest – according to people such as Kuroo, Bokuto (in his case, school was and will always be b-u-s-y no matter what), and others. Regarding his university life, he also had the feeling that he was running out time. He believed he had provided himself in advance with a fairly good schedule and time-management; however, the reality seemed to be quite different. The realisation arrived as punctual as nearly every train in Tokyo did. Shortly after, his weeks became nothing but a blur, filled with tons of school work and projects.

On the other side, there was his work at Sturbucks which gave his life a complete new colour. He enjoyed the work very much as he got along well with his co-workers as well as earning some much-needed first real work experience. And he loved having foreigners as customers. Most of them would speak English, of course, and Akaashi was filled with pride and happiness whenever the chance was given to show off his English skills. But there were other languages; French, Italian, Spanish, Korean, German, and so on. And he always wondered what these people might be talking about, in a Starbucks in Shinjuku.

And lastly, there were his “private affairs” as he came to name it. He had begun to visit his parents every now and then, but always in the company of Kuroo. His mother but especially his father had changed a lot over the past few month. Instead of caring too much what the business and society would think having an openly gay son as a child, they really wanted not only to spend time with him but also with Kuroo.

Bokuto, on the other side, was still on his “Akaashi-protection” mode. And this mode meant nothing but trouble. Whenever they met, there was a whole bunch of questions Akaashi had to answer just to please Bokuto – and reassure that he was doing _just_ fine and no one was threatening him.

Kageyama was… well, he remained to be the same Kageyama as he was several month ago: picky as ever. Much to Akaashi’s own entertainment, Kageyama had recently come to like a certain girl from his class. And knowing Kageyama, Akaashi predicted their first real, not involving volleyball in any sense, date would either become a hit or a mess. The latter seemed to be more likely.

His other friends, such as Oikawa, Yukie and his former teammates had become busier as well as each and everyone’s own life seemed to have taken new turns.

Akaashi yawend and turned his head slightly. And there he lay; Kuroo Tetsurou. Akaashi eyes trailed over Kuroo’s peacefully resting face. Time really did fly. It had almost been a year since the rather “fateful” night in the club that led into a huge, rollarcoaster-like, up-and-down _thing;_ but eventually, they got and have been living together now for over half a year.

Plenty had happened in this particular six month. Plenty that was worth to be remembered. And yet, like there was light, there were always corners that gather shadows. Kuroo and he did have the one or other fight but none of them lasted long since neither Akaashi nor Kuroo had any interest in keeping useless, time wasting things “going”.

Akaashi swiftly checked the time: he still had about twenty minutes left before it was time to get started. In twenty minutes he would about a lot of different stuff: deadlines for projects, upcoming tests, checking his shifts and so on.

But these things could wait another twenty minutes.

Right now he simply wanted to enjoy the gaze he had – and nothing more. His hand reached up to trace his finger softly against Kuroo jaw line. The other male moved a bit in his sleep, his eyebrows knitting together to form a frown. Pulling his hand away, Akaashi instead rested his hand against his chest, feeling the gentle beating of the other man’s heart.

A smile flushed over Akaashi’s face.

  
  •   •   •   •

  
As November arrived, a blanket of redish-golden leaves lay over Tokyo and Akaashi level of nervousness rose. In terms of school, this month would bring him tons of new work to be done before the finals would be held – usually before Christmas break. However, November would also have another event coming up: Kuroo’s 21st birthday. And it was Akaashi, who wanted to organize something.

But Akaashi certainly needed help since there would not only be him and Kuroo celebrating the latter’s birthday. Friends had to be invited. And not all of them lived in Tokyo. Bokuto had been so kind and offered his huge family house a weekend-residence for most of their friends since his parents announced to be absent during said period of time.

In all other things regarding the preparation and such, Bokuto was not very helpful. And so Akaashi had his faith on someone else.

“Why throwing a birthday party at all? He’s only turning twenty-one anyway… not a number, that need to be celebrated.” Kageyama said.

Kageyama Tobio had been the chosen one.

“If you put it like that, I imagine no one wants to celebrate the day when you’re turning twenty.” Akaashi deadpanned. “And do I have to remind you that said occasion is just about a month after Kuroo’s birthday?”

Kageyama’s eyebrows shot up: “It’s not that I’m asking for anything in particular anyway.”

“But you have to admit that even you would certainly enjoy if _someone_ threw a surprise party for you.”

“Why does the word ‘someone’ have such a strong pronounciation?” Kageyama asked darkly. “It seems you’re trying to imply something specifically…?”

“How could one come to think I’m trying to imply something?” Akaashi snorted and before Kageyama had time to argue back, he added: “Anyway, can we move on now?”

Kageyama nodded: “I do have to say though that it is rather hilarious that you came all the way to Torono Town just to have an alley who would support your _ideas._ What did you tell your beloved boyfriend in order to sneak out without causing any suspicious glances?”

“I wanted to see you.”

Kageyama laughed dryly. “I see.”

For another hour, the two of them sat together in Kageyama’s parent’s kitchen and discussed different ideas and possible locations to throw the party. Since November 17th, Kuroo’s birthday, happened to be on a Monday, they decided to have the party on the following Friday, November 21st.

After a while, they took out some snacks and drinks and went back to Kageyama’s room in which they kept talking and came up with other ideas. Some were good, some not.

“You know, I certainly will always remember how I felt that day when I first met Kuroo.” Akaashi said slowly, eyes wandering beyond the window and peering into the night. “A feeling so indescribable to me. And yet, sorry for being cheesy, he made me like discover one of the stars above us.

“Did you make that up?” Kageyama asked bluntly. “Or did you read that.”

“That’s what I feel.” Akaashi snorted.

“Well, then it can’t be changed I suppose.”

“I don’t want it to be changed anyways.” Akaashi said deadpan. “It’s like a sign from the sky.”

“I do think you read too many novels, don’t you?” Kageyama said airily.

Akaashi sent him a death glare. “Do you always have to be like this?”

“I’m being as usual; friendly-“

“Sure.”

“-thoughtful-“

“In your wildest dreams.”

“-and very hepful.”

“Not in the least.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows shot up. “Why do I have this feeling that tells you’re not taking me seriously?”

“I shall excuse myself for my mistake.” Akaashi said promptly. “Might be one out of a number.”

“Don't say "my mistake"... just say... "the" mistake.” Kageyama said and sighed.”You know, I'm not looking for the flaws you have, because everyone has one or the other flaw. And they should be as much appreaciated as the things that make you worth being a valuable friend.

A quick smile flushed over Akaashi’s face, before he coughed and said sternly: “Why do you always have to give people such monolueges.”

“I’m not quite sure if I understand what you mean.” Kageyama said, briefly smiling one of his very rare, genuine smile.

“Ok, but for now, let’s get back to our main topic.” Akaashi cleared his throat. “Why don’t we hide ourselves before and come out once he arrives?...”  
  


  •   •   •   •

   
_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

 _  
_ “Ok, they’re coming!” Lev hissed and ran towards the light.

The light went off.

“Aye, ya bastards better hide yerself.” Yamamoto exhaled.

“Quiet.” Kai hissed.

“Ssssssshhhh.”

“Silence.” Oikawa whispered.

“Same goes for you, you know.” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

“Mean, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up.” Yamamoto whispered.

“Then you better follow your own advice.” Yaku said quietly, rolling his eyes in the dark.

“Guys” Though no one could see her, Yukie rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Quiet now, all of you.” Akaashi growled quietly. “Or no one gets any cake.”

That worked.

Akaashi felt his heart pounding painfully against his rib cage and he feard anyhow around five miles could hear it. He closed his eyes for the split of a second. _It will be nice. I haven’t forgotten anything. I haven’t-_

And before the door opened, he quickly recalled all kinds of memories; things he did with Kuroo in the past month. He remembered day when Kuroo had bought him his cozy coat and then offered him to move in his place. He remembered so many occasions when Kuroo made a fool out of himself just to cheer him up. He even got himself sick once…

The door opened and faster than anyone else, Akaashi shot up, followed by a loud:

“Happy Birthday!”  


_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_  
  


  •   •   •   •

   
Days, Weeks, and years passed after that night, in which Akaashi not only graduated from university but also began his work in his fathers company. Not because his father wanted him to be his successor nor was Akaashi interested in the bag of money he could make there.

He simply wanted to keep what had always been part of his family; and yet, change it in a way it would become his own, still recognized by older and previous generations.

_Things do change over time no matter how long it might take. Some things change for the good and grow; some things change for the bad and wilt. And some change might never come._

And while Akaashi was sitting on a bench in a park, enjoying a quick break on a warm spring afternoon, his eyes caught two cats playing on the bench on the opposite side. And while he watched them playing, one of them fell – and landed on their feet.

A smile made his way onto Akaashi’s lips.

No matter how many times a cat fell. They always land on their feet anyway.

  
  •   •   •   •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all; I'm terribly sorry for this delay... it really has been a while since the last update but things have been ridiculously busy and I never really made it to sit down, put my thoughts together and write the last few paragraphes of this chapter.  
> Secondly; I'm absolutely grateful for each and everyone who was willing to read this story. It most certainly isn't the best on this website, but I don'r really care. Feedback is always welcomed though :)  
> Thirdly; it was my intention to keep this chapter short - not because I wanted to have it finished as soon as possible. I simply wanted to have it focused on Akaashi entirely. It started with Akaashi and it should come with Akaashi to its final conclusion. That's it.
> 
> Song used in this chapter:  
> Clean Bandit featuring Jess Glynne – „Rather be“


End file.
